Maquinas, Demonios y Angeles
by Inferno999
Summary: Han pasado 2 años despues del Segundo Evento Nanite que Rex provoco para curar a todo el mundo, pero no iba a durar para siempre. Los Nanites residuales en la atmosfera se reactivaron cambiando al mundo de nuevo. Durante una mision Rex cura a un EVO que resulto ser una hermosa chica, una que lo metera en un mundo que creyo no existia (Rex/MasiveHarem,godlike Rex,cross otros animes)
1. El dia que todo comenzo

**Bien solo para dejar en claro, esto no es lo que esperaban pero aun asi les deje una nota al final…léanla y por favor, solo ténganme paciencia, ¿si?**

 **No poseo nada, los 2 pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías y mangakas y gracias a dios que G-Rex no volvió a caer en las manos del Cartoon Network actual por que ellos la cagarian como lo hicieron con MierdaBen Omniverse**

 **Como sea…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Maquinas, Demonios y Angeles

Capitulo 1: El dia que todo comenzó

El tiempo había pasado desde el segundo evento nanite que provoco Rex al haber purgado al mundo de ellos usando el poder del controlador Omega de los Meta-Nanites que lo convirtieron en una especie de Dios, el Consorcio había desaparecido por fin pero Van Klaiss había logrado escapar junto con sus secuaces con la única diferencia que ellos tuvieron que irse por sus propios medios ya que Brecha había desaparecido y poco sabían de ella ya que no la volvieron a ver, pero sospechaban que quizá estaba en su plano dimensional ya que siempre va ahí para relajarse…al menos eso es lo que pensaban , Cesar decidió formar parte de la Nueva Providencia junto con Raylander o bueno…lo que fue Raylander pero el punto es que ellos han estado revisando si la ola curativa que uso Rex para curar a todos había realmente hecho el trabajo y sí que lo hizo e incluso el Abismo había sido limpiado junto con el Tarro de Bichos y los reportes de que el mundo fue totalmente sanado de esta terrible plaga global se extendieron haciendo que la Nueva Providencia retomara la fama que le acreditaba y claro eso fue junto con su héroe, Rex quien se convirtió en un Icono Mundial y aunque este no le tome mucha importancia si lo apreciaba pero más le agrado la idea de que la gente dejara de verlo como un monstruo EVO y lo vieran como un héroe…pero…

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esa felicidad?

 **Ubicación: Instalaciones de la Nueva Providencia, 2 años despues del Segundo Evento Nanite (S.E.N)**

En un cuarto completamente blanco que al parecer apestaba a mono había un plasma de 80 pulgadas pero estaba apagado y se veía que había una persona en el cuarto esta persona era un joven de al menos 17 años de edad con el cabello negro con tonos azules y unas gafas de color marrón, el también tenía una chaqueta de cuero color rojo con franjas naranjas en sus ante brazos, debajo de eso tenía una camisa blanca con cuadros azules, unos pantalones de color negro con unas raras líneas azules que parecían circuitos y finalmente unas botas de color negro, el joven estaba lanzando un pelota roja contra la pared de su habitación completamente aburrido, pero la paz se vio interrumpida cuando unas luces rojas empezaron a titilar por todo el lugar

 **¡ALERTA EVO! ¡ALERTA EVO! ¡ALERTA EVO!**

Una voz computarizada empezó a sonar por todo el lugar pero el joven ni se inmuto en cambio puso una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se ponía unos guantes de color azul oscuro para completar el atuendo

-Es hora de trabajar- el siguió sonriendo mientras salió de la habitación listo para ir a su "empleo"

 **Centro de la Ciudad**

Rex voló a toda velocidad con su Boogie Pack mientras iba directo al centro de la ciudad donde de nuevo un EVO estuvo causando estragos, resulta que según Cesar la ola curativa que uso hace 2 años no era permanente del todo, los nanites quedaron inactivos en la atmosfera haciendo que todos los seres vivos en la tierra se curaran pero cuando se reactivaron los estragos volvieron aunque claro los que ya habían sido curados no volvieron a transformarse, pero eso solo significa que eran bombas de tiempo hasta que eso pasara pero los Evos regresaron y la gente volvió a comenzar a mutar pero cuando ellos regresaron…que creen, Rex también, regresando con el mexicano él seguía volando directo al centro y aun a cientos de kilómetros del centro el podía ver al bastardo que era completamente feo y enorme, no tenia ojos y tenía 4 cabezas una era de color negro otra de color azul una de color grisáceo y la otra de un color amarillo palido, una de sus manos era extremadamente larga con púas y unos tentáculos pero a él le dio igual para Rex todos los EVOS son raros y igualmente feos asi que solo se centro en hacer su trabajo, el saco las turbinas y saco sus Smack Hands y se lanzo contra el mientras que estaba desprevenido y el impacto lo tumbo al piso

-¡Vamos feo muéstrame algo mejor que eso!- el EVO rugió de furia mientras unos tentáculos le salieron de la espalda los cuales fueron disparados directo hacia él y Rex saco su BFS, la espada corto los tentáculos los cuales chorrearon un liquido morado que mancho al peli negro

-¡AAAAH! Amigo esta chaqueta era mi favorita! Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta quitar el olor de esta tela!- el cambio a sus Bad Axes y empezó a cortar algunas partes del Evo y al final cayó al piso y Rex cambio a su Sky Slyder, el aerodeslizador descendió lentamente hasta el EVO y puso sus manos en su cuerpo

-¡A ver ríndanse ya pequeños bastarditos!- en el interior se empezó a ver como los nanites azules de Rex empezaron a atacar los del EVO y un resplandor comenzó a verse segando el paisaje. En el exterior la luz azul que salía de las manos de Rex en forma de líneas de circuito empezaron a curar al EVO mientras Rex seguía sonriendo y en unos cuantos segundos el monstruo de 500 metros de alto se convirtió en una chica que tenía un cuerpo bastante sexy que hizo al Salazar menor sonrojarse un poco ya que...estaba desnuda, ella tenía el cabello de color negro sujeto con unas coletas y Rex solo se acerco para poner una manta haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar "demasiado" ese lindo y redondo trasero, mientras los agentes de providencia se encargaban de ayudar a los heridos y Seis había estado peleando con otro EVO del otro lado de la ciudad, Rex ayudo a la joven y vio que había despertado tenía unos ojos de color morado bastante lindos y mostraban algo de inocencia como la de una niña pero no pudo seguir viéndola ya que ella lo abrazo

-¡Arigatou!- Rex estaba como un tomate ya que podía sentir esos enormes pechos presionando contra su cuerpo y el pobre no sabía ni qué hacer

-E-Eh!...Este...de nada...- La chica desconocida parecía estar aferrada al pobre y no lo iba a dejar ir ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de algunos soldados de providencia al ver al bastardo suertudo recibir semejante recompensa "¡MALDITO BASTARDO CON SUERTE!" fue lo que pensaron todos y Rex seguía viendo como ella había dejado el agarre y lo vio con una mirada tierna

-¡Gracias! ¡Cómo te llamas!- a él le sorprendió que no supiera quién es el ya que todos lo conocen pero aun asi no iba a dejar sin respuesta

-Me llamo Rex. Rex Salazar, y tu- ella tenía estrellas al verlo ya que parecía un super héroe y el solo rio nerviosamente ya que esta era la primera vez que le pasaba esto si bien ha tenido gente adulándolo esta era la primera vez que esto le pasaba…no todos los días una chica desnuda te abraza sin antes darte un bofetada para luego tacharte de pervertido

-¡Rex-san, muchas gracias yo me llamo Serafall! ¡Pero no le digas a nadie!- el tenia una gota por ello pero lo raro fue que la chica sonrió y empezó a... ¿brillar?...el amplio la mirada por un momento pero entonces...

¡FLASH!

Todo se volvió blanco segando a todos mientras se cubrían y Rex que estaba confundido hizo algo que no espero...corrió hacia el centro de la luz ya que pensó que ella estaba en peligro pero cuando fue ya era muy tarde y frunció un poco el seño al ver que había desaparecido asi que solo desestimo con la mirada un poco caída pero cuando se dio cuenta había una carta en el piso donde estaba ella, el solo la agarro para ver algo que no espero

 **Carta:**

 **"¡Rex-san! ¡Por salvar mi vida y curarme de ese raro fenómeno que los humanos llaman nanites te invito a que asistas a la Academia Kuoh para que asi conozcas a gente muy interesante y divertida y por supuesto para agradecerte de forma más especial por ayudarme asi que te estare esperando, la reunión será el sábado de este fin semana a las 8 de la noche mientras hacemos los preparativos pero aun asi estare impaciente a verte de nuevo! ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido, me gustaría que vinieras de forma casual ya que me gusta tu traje y no olvides llegar a tiempo porque en serio no puedo esperar a verte!**

 **ATTM: ¡Serafall Leviathan la poderosa Maou Mahou Shojo, desu!"**

Rex no tenia ni idea de en que se había metido ahora y solo pudo suspirar mientras se preguntaba que podría ser lo que ella quiere con el pero aun asi deberá ver la manera de que nadie se entere ya que no quiere que Blanco le este espiando o mandando algún equipo con él en caso de que puedan ser hostiles o Seis tratando de persuadirlo de no ir, peor Bobo ya que ese maldito mono traicionero lo vendería por una pizza de queso doble con peperoni y no sabía si sería buena idea contarle a su hermano ya que Cesar aun no le inspiraba mucha confianza pero aun asi aprendió a perdonarlo con forme el tiempo paso e incluso lo ayudo en su entrenamiento y Raylander le enseño muchos secretos acerca del Nanite Omega-1 que no pudo decirle antes de que Van Klaiss lo matara e incluso llego a dominar su forma EVO o…al menos una parte, ya que ahora era capaz de cambiar las armas de su cuerpo de diferentes maneras haciendo fuertes y letales combinaciones con sus maquinas de modo que lo hicieron casi invencible pero el sabia que lo que había pasado justo ahora era algo que realmente no se veía todos los días pero aun asi…¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-(Suspira)...En que me abre metido ahora- el solo saco su Boogie Pack pero antes de levantar el vuelo se dio cuenta de un pequeño pedazo de papel que cayó lentamente frente a él y solo lo cogió para ver que tenía algo escrito en la parte de atrás y empezó a leerlo solo para darse otra sorpresa

 **Mensaje:**

" **¡Ah! ¡Olvide decirte Rex-san, la reunión será en Japón por tanto para no causarte molestias, este sello te llevara directo al edificio donde será la celebración :3, el sello se formara cuando llegue la hora y dia en que partas! ¡Perdón, por las molestias w!**

 **ATTM: Serafall, ^w^/…Mata ne~! ¡Rex-san!"**

El Evo tenía una gota despues de leer el tan raro mensaje pero solo decidió dejarlo para cuando lo que tenga que pasar pase, por tanto solo guardo el papel en su bolsillo y levanto vuelo directo a los cuarteles de Nueva Providencia ya que ahora tenía que pensar en la forma en la que pueda ocultar esto de los demás y no dejar que se enteren ya que si se llega a saber de esto, es posible que pueda meter a su nueva 'amiga' en problemas en especial si Blanco descubre que se fue sin autorización y ahora que piensa en ello, necesitara una cuartada si no quiere levantar ninguna sospecha

 **Devuelta a las instalaciones de la Nueva Providencia**

Rex POV

Muy bien Rex, piensa…como puedes evitar que toda una asociación militar se entere que estarás fuera durante un tiempo sin dejar que sospechen de ti…vamos! Tiene que haber una manera! …haa~ es increíble que esto me este pasando… ¿Quién era esa chica de todas maneras? ¿Acaso la enviaron por mí? ¿Y para que quiere que vaya para haya…será una trampa? Bueno eso lo sabré cuando llegue el momento, creo que ahora será mejor ver la manera de que nadie se entere de esto hasta que llegue el dia de la "fiesta"…bien Rex, actúa con naturalidad…y trata de no levantar sospechas

-¿Podrías decirme que paso con ese EVO de antes, Rex?-

…

…Me jodí…

Seis estaba detrás de mí con esa expresión neutral de siempre pero eso solo significa "Quiero una explicación, ahora" y sera mejor usar mi mejor material para que esto no se ponga mal…me di la vuelta con la expresión más relajada que pude dar

-E-Este…pues tú sabes! ¡Lo usual, le pateo el trasero y luego los curo! ¡Qu-Que podría haber de distinto!- el levanto una ceja de sospecha lo que significa que no está funcionando… ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos Rex, vienes de una larga línea de genios de la familia, piensa en algo que te saque de esta!

-Los soldados dijeron que el EVO que curaste resulto ser una chica que brillo y luego desapareció. Pero en ese tiempo ella pareció hablar contigo ¿Te dijo algo que debamos saber?- se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta y yo seguía en un conflicto mental…tengo que ver la forma de librarme de esta…sin importar que…Oh! ¡Joder daría lo que fuera porque algo interrumpiera esto!

 **-¡Seis! ¡A mi oficina, tenemos un problema!-**

En una pantalla apareció Blanco con una expresión seria y Seis frunció un poco el seño… ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Me libre…jajajaja! ¡Blanco por fin hiciste algo útil esta vez! Aproveche esto y decidí salir de ahí caminando victorioso no sin antes escuchar la advertencia de siempre

-Esta conversación no ha terminado chico, tendrás que explicar que paso ahí…detalladamente-

El se fue caminando hacia la sala de reuniones mientras yo solo le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y me fui directo a mi cuarto, ahora solo tengo que ver la manera de evitar preguntas hasta que llegue el momento en el que me tenga que ir…solo espero que no hayan más inconvenientes mientras pasan los días…hoy es jueves…lo que significa que debo sobrevivir durante 2 días…

Puedo hacer eso

 **Viernes**

 **Ubicación: Puente de San Francisco**

-¡Alguien me podría echar una mano!- como siempre otra misión se presenta para que yo le dé una paliza a un EVO y lo cure…claro asi sería el orden de las cosas… ¡Si no fuera porque este maldito bastardo era persistente!

¡RROOAAARR!

-¡A maldición amigo…lávate la boca! ¡Que nunca has oido sobre el dentífrico o de Colgate!- a este puto le hace falta ver un dentista…maldición! Creo que moriré por intoxica miento! Los soldados empezaron a disparar a matar lo que hizo que el EVO se me quitara de encima…esa cosa era una especie de lagartija gigante de color rojo y sin ojos, garras afiladas y su cola está llena de picos…nada nuevo. Saque mi Slam Cannon y el mecanismo del cargador agarro un pedazo de pavimento y le apunte al bicho raro

-¡Oye mal aliento!-

El se dio la vuelta confundido y enojado como si estuviera diciendo "¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! …yo solo le respondí de la forma en que lo hago con los demás

-Sonríe…-

 **¡BOOM!**

La bola de cemento compacta le dio de lleno en toda la cara mandándolo a volar y segui disparando los proyectiles hasta que se acabaron…luego saque mi Blast Caster y dispare el látigo directo hacia el enrollándolo mientras las celdas de energía se empezaron a cargar y en abrir y cerrar de ojos…las descargas eléctricas empezaron a recorrer mi látigo y fueron directo hacia el, electrocutándolo por completo…cortesía de las mejoras de mi Nanite Omega-1, como siempre el EVO cayó al piso mientras el humo por haber sido electrocutado salía de su cuerpo…bueno, al menos seguía vivo. Me acerque a él y puse mis manos sobre su estomago

-¡Se acabo la fiesta, pequeños!-

Sentía como mis nanites empezaron a atacar los del EVO mientras las líneas en forma de circuito de color azul se desplazaron a través de su piel y esta se comenzó a convulsionar mientras su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de vuelta y~… ¡Tada! ¡Otro EVO exitosamente curado!

-¡Bien, otro EVO curado…es hora de regresar y comer algunas chimichangas con mi hermano!- saque mi Boogie Pack y levante vuelo mientras vi como los soldados empezaron a llevar al hombre curado hacia una camilla…yo solo sonreí al ver mi trabajo hecho y me fui volando de regreso al cuartel…solo espero que Seis haya olvidado el asunto de la chica misteriosa…porque, se me acabaron las excusas y dudo mucho que la vida me vaya a salvar como lo hizo otra vez con Blanco llamándolo a su oficina

Solo espero poder pasar desapercibido hasta que sea sábado en la noche…Vamos, Rex tu puedes hacerlo

 **De vuelta al cuartel**

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que Seis está en una misión en Brasil y no volverá hasta el domingo?- la Doctora Holiday me había dicho que la razón por la que Blanco llamo a Seis ayer era porque un grupo de EVOS habían sido usados como armas mascota de un grupo de terroristas…que raro ¿Por qué Blanco no me habrá enviado a mi también, sabiendo lo grave de la situación? …meh no importa lo preguntare despues, por el lado bueno ¡Mis plegarias fueron contestadas!

-De acuerdo con el informe, un grupo de terroristas que se hacen llamar "Los Purgadores" han estado causando estragos en el Sur del continente…algo parecido a lo que Hunter Cain había hecho en el pasado, solo que ellos usan a los EVOS para demostrar lo cuan peligrosos que son para inculcar miedo en la gente y asi hacer que ellos les paguen por su protección. Realmente son unos seres desagradable- ella realmente parecía enojada ya que había golpeado un poco su mesa pero aun asi no la culpo…solo espero que Seis no tenga problemas ya que ese problema realmente se oye grave

-Ya veo…aun asi ¿Por qué blanco no me envió a mi también?- pregunte con algo de seriedad ya que es raro que un problema como no este no me tenga involucrado, ella se volteo pero un poco mas relajada

-Blanco dijo que solo hacía falta Seis para completar el trabajo y que tú debías de atender los problemas que se están esparciendo en el resto del mundo. Esta nueva oleada de EVOS es si cabe el término más fuerte que la anterior- no podía evitar sentirme un poco impotente ya que yo logre curar al mundo y pensé que seria permanente pero ver que ni todo mi esfuerzo fue suficiente para ello…me hace sentir inútil…pero aun asi no dejare que esto me desanime ¡Y que si los EVOS regresaron más fuertes que antes! ¿Qué creen? ¡Yo también lo hice, ahora soy más fuerte que antes y tengo mejor dominio tanto de mis maquinas como del Nanite Omega-1! ¡Puedo con esto sin ningún problema!

-¡No te preocupes Doc! ¡Incluso si esta oleada es más fuerte que la anterior no importa! ¡Porque yo siempre estare ahí para hacer mi trabajo!- di una sonrisa confiada mientras levante el pulgar, ella me sonrió y solo me fui de ahí caminando al ver que pude reanimar su confianza, ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por lo que vaya a venir mañana…ya que, casi es hora

 **Sábado, en la noche 7:55 pm.**

Este es el momento, ya solo quedan 5 minutos antes de que sea lo que sea que me espera empiece…ya que Seis no regresa hasta mañana puede que termine con este asunto más rapido de lo que pensé. Hasta ahora nadie sabe sobre este asunto ya que Seis es el único que va tras de mí como si fuera una niñera, Blanco no ha dicho nada hasta ahora de seguro debe estar más concentrado en ese asunto de Brasil pero supongo que también es bueno, Bobo parece que tampoco se entero de nada lo cual es extremadamente bueno, mi hermano si hizo una que otra pregunta mientras comíamos una pizza con queso doble, piña y salmón pero más le interesaba el hecho de cómo hizo para desaparecer, el solo se enterró en su laboratorio diciendo que iba a ver si podía crear un dispositivo de teletransportación de bolsillo

Yo solo suspire ya que cuando empieza a hablar de ciencia es imposible detenerlo…aparte de que no le entiendo nada en absoluto. En fin decidí revisar ese pedazo de papel que ella me dio y revise mi reloj para ver que ya solo quedaban 5 segundos para las 8 en punto y la verdad no me había dado cuenta antes pero este papel tiene una especie de…no sé, una escritura en un idioma que no conozco eso y que tenía un símbolo muy raro en el, de todas formas preferí no darle mucha importancia, he visto cosas más raras a lo largo de mi vida como para sorprenderme. Pero entonces el papel empezó a brillar de un color azul y salió volando de mi mano hacia el piso, y lo que vino despues fue…nuevo…

 **¡FLASH!**

 **Ubicación: Quien sabe donde**

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Da'Fuck?!

En un momento me estoy en mi cuarto y al siguiente… ¡ESTOY FRENTE A UN ENORME EDIFIO CON UN ENORME CARTEL QUE DECIA "BIENVENIDO REX SALAZAR! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!

Ok, se que dije que estaba acostumbrado a las cosas raras y transportarme de un lugar a otro es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado también 'cortesía de Brecha' pero esto es un poco nuevo, en fin eso no importa…solo me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta y estar un poco precavido en caso de que esto pueda ser una trampa…quiero decir, esa chica posiblemente sea una esbirra de Van Klaiss y esto sea parte de su plan…ya me paso antes 'cortesía de Circe' es por ello que preferí mantener un poco de calma y entrar lenta y cuidadosamente…aunque bueno, es una fiesta asi que. Podría darle algo de "Entretenimiento" en caso de que sea una trampa. Hehehehe

Cundo entre en el edificio todo parecía estar apagado y la verdad, no podía dejar de tener un realmente mal presentimiento en este momento peor aun sabiendo que este lugar no le visto antes, pero entonces recordé que mis gafas tenían aditamentos especiales, asi que me las puse pero antes de activarlas con la acción de visión termina…las luces se encendieron y lo que vino despues fue…u… ¡Una chica volando hacia mí!

-¡REX-SAN~!

-¡GAAAAAAAH!-

 **¡BOOM!**

I-Itetetetete~…eh, ¿Qué-Que es esto? …¿Es suave? …¿Serán biscochos? …no ¿Malvaviscos? …no tampoco…son demasiado grandes…espera… ¡¿Hay dos?! …no puedo ver nada en absoluto…es como si algo suave y carnoso me hubiera obstruido la vista y…porque mi mano izquierda se siente…humada…? …que se supone que está pasando aquí! …trate de levantar mi vista…solo para quedarme mudo. Estaba en medio de los pechos de esa chica de antes…

¡OHMIDIOSTODOPODEROSOQUEMIERDAESESTO!

-¡R-Rex-san…espera, no te muevas mucho!-

-¡¿HUMPS?! ¡HUMPHUMNUFMUFUFMFUFPMUNMOF!- no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que mierda pasa aquiihihi~!

 **-¡Onee-sama deje de hacer algo tan vergonzoso en público!-**

Otra voz femenina hablo llena de ira pero… espera… ¡¿PUBLICO?! ¡Que es lo que pasa aquí no puedo ver nadahaha~, que alguien me ayude por favor! Lo último que quiero es que algo como esto llegue a salir en el internet o en las noticias…yo vivo de mi gente por el amor de dios! ¡Si alguien ve esto pensaran que soy un degenerado~! Pero cuando me desespere…finalmente pude respirar ya que ella se levanto y pude pararme no sin antes coger una bocanada de aire…ya que por poco me asfixio

(Morir asfixiado por tetas…una de las muertes más hermosas que hay, despues de morir por exceso de sexo…viva la vida mis hermanos Hentai TuT/)

Me enderece y empecé a respirar de poco en poco ya que casi muero…pero en fin ya estando más calmado decidí ver que era tanta conmoción ya que escuchaba un monton de voces que no conozco asi que solo me limite a ver que era. Lo que vi me dejo ciertamente impresionado pero no tanto…había un monton de gente aquí vestida de forma muy elegante y enfrente de mí estaba aquella chica…como se llamaba… ¡Ah! Serafall…un nombre un poco difícil de pronunciar pero igual veré que puedo hacer. Ella tenía una atuendo…eh, bueno peculiar parecía una de esas heroínas que salen en los mangas que Grillo me recomendó

¡Pero ese no es el caso!

Ella parecía discutir con alguien que se veía como ella…bueno no en el sentido de la ropa si no que se veían un poco iguales… ¿Quizá sean parientes? El caso es que parecía que la estaba regañando y bueno…supongo que no la culpo despues de lo que paso hace rato, si Holiday estuviera aquí me estaría sermoneando en este momento…suerte que no estaba aquí, la pequeña se dirigió hacia mí con una expresión de lamento

-L-Lo siento por eso. Usted debe de ser Salazar-san, es un placer me llamo Sona- ella se presento cortésmente lo que me hizo sentir incomodo ya que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ello pero igual, solo la salude

-R-Rex. Rex Salazar, el gusto es mío- le salude todavía un poco nervioso y sonrojado despues de haber vivido esa experiencia de en sueño…en serio, que tan seguido le podría pasar eso a una persona (Inconscientemente en algún lugar un chico joven de pelo naranja puntiagudo llamado Yuuki Rito, había estornudado llamando la atención de su hermana y de ciertas princesas aliens de pelo rosado…que desmadre de casa)

…

Pasando de lado ese extraño y raro mensaje que paso en una esquina decidí solo tratar de no llamar mucho la atención ya que…bueno de alguna forma este ambiente me incomodaba, quizá sea por el hecho de que todos están vestidos formalmente y yo tengo mi ropa casual

-¡Rex-san, ven quiero que conozcas a unas amigas!- antes de darme cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado por Serafall hacia un grupo de personas que…me veían de forma extraña… ¡Joder como es que voy a evitar llamar la atención si esta fiesta se trata de mi! …esa sería la pregunta más difícil que uno podría hacerse en este tipo de situación

Bueno, sabía que lo mejor era solo ir con el ambiente asi que…solo seré yo mismo, despues de todo… ¡Son chicas! ¡Asi que es hora de sacar al hombre que se lleva dentro! ¡Hohoho~, envídienme bastardos solteros sin hogar! ¡Hahahaha! …(SERA CABRON!) ¡EVIDIENME PERRAS! ¡Sip no hay nada mejor que ser el centro de atención de las chicas…despues de todo, todas aman a los héroes!

¡Nada podría arruinar este momento!

[Eso crees…fufufu):3]

 **Mientras a las afueras del edificio**

Un grupo de sombras que se cernían en una terraza veían desde afuera el gran edificio que estaba lleno de luces y bien decorado…eso les repugnaba ya que la persona honrada en esa fiesta no era más que Rex Salazar, aquel que se convirtió en un héroe por "salvar el mundo" ¡El no salvo nada! ¡Solo les dio una fantasía! ¡Un sueño de ser normales para siempre y no volver a ser esas…esas…! ¡COSAS! ¡Ellos le harán pagar por hacerlos creer que habían sido curados…ellos lo harán sufrir! ¡SUFRIR HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA!

Una de las sombras se le acerco al que parecía ser el líder…que solo vestía una túnica negra con capucha mientras que las demás sombras vestían túnicas de color rojo y le hablo con una voz siniestra

-Jefe…ese bastardo mentiroso está ahí…completamente desprevenido ¡Debemos atacar ahora y mostrarle nuestro odio y hacerlo sufrir!- el susodicho no hablo, solo siguió viendo el edificio con ira y desprecio hasta que se dirigió a su subordinado

 **-EsO…No sErA nEceSarIo. ManDeN a MaX -** su voz era casi monstruosa y parecía que ellos estaban un poco aterrados, casi como si se les hubiera helado la sangre cuando dijo la palabra Max…quien o que será…solo sabemos que podrían ser malas noticias para el chico EVO

 **De vuelta a la fiesta**

Sirzechs Lucifer se encontraba sorprendido y a la vez curioso al ver a aquel chico que había 'salvado' a su amiga Maou, había oido acerca de que existía un arma capaz de luchar con estos "EVOS" de los que había escuchado antes pero también se entero que era capaz de curarlos lo cual hizo que le entrara algo de curiosidad y saber más sobre este…"chico" y pareciera que no era el único con eso en mente…otra cosa que llamo mucho su atención, era esa extraña energía que sentía emanando de él, era algo poderoso pero sellado lo que significa que lo tiene bajo llave y en control ¿Qué será?

-'¿Qué otros secretos escondes…Rex-kun?'- pensó con una sonrisa al verlo ponerse nervioso mientras conversaba con algunas de las chicas de la nobleza de Sona y al parecer les estaba contando una de sus locas aventuras por el mundo curando y combatiendo EVOS

-Es bastante sorprendente no lo crees, Sirzechs- el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para a su compañero y "enemigo" Azazel tomando un copa y vestía una ropa un tanto informal, y al parecer el también estaba tomando interés en el chico

-Ciertamente lo es- los 2 seres sobrenaturales se voltearon a ver a su otro contrincante…el rubio suplente de Dios, Michael se había unido a la conversación y todo por un tema en común…Rex. Al parecer el haberse enterado de que él fue capaz de frenar y curar a Serafall que era un Maou…aun si fue convertido en un EVO no significaba que dejara de ser fuerte y saber que la derroto en menos de unos minutos era algo muy notable. Lo que vino despues fue un poco raro…los 3 se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran viendo quien da el primer movimiento para ir en una carrera donde el primer premio será una charla para añadir un poderos aliado a sus filas, la pregunta era ¿Quién llegara primero?

-'Si Ria-tan estuviera aquí seria obvio que también se interesaría en el…que suerte que se presento un improvisto con un demonio callejero y fue con su nobleza a encargarse de ello, solo espero que no tarde en volver'-

Pensó con una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia el super demonio

 **Con Rex**

-Y justo antes de que Zag RS tratara de extinguir la vida en la tierra…la desactive de nuevo y la deje en mitad de la nada en el desierto de África- las demonio escuchaban asombradas las anécdotas heroicas que Rex contaba…muchas de ellas las sorprendieron al ver lo poderoso que era y realmente daba esa esencia de un héroe…lo que las hacia sonrojar al verlo, de por si él era apuesto…piel bronceada, cabello bien peinado negro con rasgos azules y esa ropa realmente lo hacía lucir como una especie de super héroe y resaltaba su bien construido físico. No cabe decir que para Rex todo iba de perlas…estaba rodeado de un monton de chicas lindas que pareciera que en cualquier momento iban a tirársele encima

Lástima que el destino siempre tenga algo en contra de este joven EVO que todos queremos…

 **¡CRASH! ¡BOOM!**

Todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa como la puerta principal había sido completamente destrozada y mientras el polvo se empezó a disipar vieron a una criatura completamente grotesca…no tenia ojos, tenía un centenar de dientes afilados apilados uno encima del otro, su espalda estaba llena de picos, tenía una gigantescas garras afiladas, era casi como un cuadrúpedo y era de al menos uno metros de altura su piel parecía acorazada de color negro y en su abdomen de color rojo y tenía una larga cola que terminaba en un gran aguijón parecido al de un escorpión…esa cosa babeaba con un hambre grotesca…todos estaban algo perturbados y ligeramente asqueados, pero el único que estaba normal con una cara de indiferencia . Era Rex quien seguía sentado de piernas cruzadas mientras bebía un poco de Fanta…pero luego dejo su baso en la mesa y se levanto y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el monstruo…claro que eso sorprendió a algunos de los presentes

-¡¿Rex-san a dónde vas?!- le grito su amiga Mahou shojo pero solo se volteo a verla con una sonrisa confiada

-Tranquila…terminare con esto pronto, luego te seguiré contando algunas de mis historias- una vez que dijo eso se fue directo hacia el monstruo con una expresión completamente fría y seria…que casi hizo a esa cosa retroceder ya que podía sentir un aura amenazante venir de él…no solo eso sino que casi sentía como si sus Nanites se alborotaran cada vez mas que se acercaba, como si temieran a su solo presencia…

Pero aun asi no se dejo convencer por sus instintos…

 **¡RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

El monstruo rugió completamente lleno de ira mientras que Rex solo se quedo ahí parado mientras la fuerza del rugido solo le ventilo un poco la chaqueta, pero él seguía con una cara de póker ya que estaba completamente poco impresionado y hasta decepcionada si cabe el termino y cuando el monstruo termino su intento por tratar de asustarlo, el pelinegro solo contesto con un tono indiferente y burlón

-Vaya mal aliento. Sabes, no hace mucho me enfrente a otro EVO que tenia un aliento terrible como el tuyo…quieres saber que le paso…-

Antes de que se dieran cuenta en los brazos de Rex se formaron unas líneas azules en forma de circuitos y en menos de un segundo…sus manos se convirtieron en unos mazos de color naranja, negro y plata que parecían manos robóticas gigantes, el saco sus Smack Hands y antes de que se dieran cuenta…

 **¡BOOOM!**

El monstruo salió volando hacia la pared del edificio dejando completamente marcado y cayó al piso adolorido pero aun asi trato de levantarse lentamente mientras se preparaba para intentar atacar…o eso pensó cuando escucho algo que lo hizo alertarse de sobremanera

-Esto…-

 **¡KA-BOOM!**

Cuando menos se da cuenta un bloque de concreto fue disparado justo en su cara lo que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared de nuevo. Rex uso su Slam Cannon…todos vieron impresionados el gran arsenal que este chico poseía y lo manejaba como un completo experto…se nota que está acostumbrado a lidiar con esto pero entonces el EVO volvió a levantarse y fue a embestir a Rex quien hizo una mueca de fastidio…cambio a sus Smack Hands, pero esta vez quería terminar con esto rapido. En el interior de sus manos, los engranajes se conectaron y empezaron a girar a gran velocidad, de la misma manera su puño se convirtió en un remolino giratorio

 **-Tornado Fist-**

El EVO no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio el golpe giratorio que lo dejo completamente enterrado en el concreto del suelo y al final lo dejo inmóvil e inconsciente pero Rex no había terminado todavía ya que aun debía de hacer una última cosa. Debía de curar al EVO, el se acerco y puso sus manos en su estomago y unas líneas azules en forma de circuito empezaron a salir y cubrir cierta parte del EVO mientras una luz azul brillo de las manos de Rex. En el interior se vio como los Nanites de Rex empezaron a atacar a los del monstruo y entonces…un flash de luz cubrió todo el lugar, segando un poco a los presentes. El polvo se empezó a disipar para mostrar a Rex caminando tranquilamente como si nada y además estaba ileso

-Hump…fue fácil- dijo despreocupado llamando realmente la atención de los 3 seres divinos que habían visto la pelea con interés al ver las destrezas que este chico poseía, duda alguna una grana adición a sus filas sin olvidad que si uno de sus aliados se convierte en una de esas cosas ya tendrían a quien lo cure. Antes de que Rex se diera cuenta Serafall se le había tirado en encima en un fuerte abrazo de oso…de nuevo lo que termino de nuevo en una posición demasiado comprometedora

-¡Rex-san eso fue increíble! ¡Realmente parecías un super héroe!-

El pobre no tenía ni idea de que podría haber terminado de esta forma de un dia para otro…en un momento es un badass que combate EVOS desde que era niño y seguía haciéndolo y ahora estaba entre los pechos de una linda y sexy chica que no lo dejaba en paz…sin duda alguna es la mejor de las suertes la que le toco a este EVO medio humano maquina, que tanto queremos, el pobre no sabe que el destino le tiene preparado un monton de cosas que lo mantendrán "ocupado" aparte de combatir EVOS y curarlos…maldito bastardo afortunado

-'Tengo el presentimiento que esto es apenas el comienzo de algo grande…y creo que por alguna razón esta no será la última vez que acabare entre los pechos de una chica…espera… ¡¿Por qué mierda me vino eso a la mente?!-

"Pobre" no sabe lo que le espera

-¡Por cierto Rex-san, ya decidiste si te vas a enlistar en la academia! ¡Porque realmente seria genial que pudiera verte más seguido! ¡Goisshoni tanoshimi o motte mimashou! ¿Ne~?

(Traductor: ¡Vamos a divertirnos juntos!…me pregunto dónde está el doble sentido en esa frase…no es asi, monton de mal pensado =w=/)

El se quedo pensando un momento pero cuando vio esa sonrisa llena de felicidad e inocencia lo cual le pareció condenadamente lindo…no supo ni como negarse, asi que solo respondió un poco nervioso y a la vez inseguro

-B-Bueno…este…yo, s-supongo que puedo ¿aunque no sé si mi jefe me deje?-

A ella no le importo eso ultimo en cambio solo apretó el agarre sobre el haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran con fuerza contra su cuerpo

-¡MMMUU! ¡YAY! ¡Podre estar más tiempo con Rex-san!-

El pobre EVO no sabía ni que hacer, eso y que Sona parecía lamentarse de haber venido ya que lo que su Onee-sama hacia la hacía avergonzarse por completo pero aun asi no iba a oponerse, ya que si se metía lo más seguro es que ella la uniera al "abrazo" la escena terminaría por mal entenderse mas de lo que ya es

-'¿Por qué? …solo… ¿Por qué?- se lamentaba la pobre demonio mientras veía la escena que la hacía avergonzarse un poco de su clan, solo un poco

¡NYA!

La escena fue interrumpida cuando una especie de felino le empezó a gruñir a la Maou y eso hizo el hermoso y suave abrazo que el bastardo de Rex estaba disfrutando pero aun asi no se quejo del todo, el solo sonrió mientras recogió al "Gato"

-¿Qué eso, Rex-san?- pregunto Serafall pero el gato solo le gruño mientras se acurruco en la chaqueta de Rex, ella no sabía porque, pero en cierto modo ahora envidiaba un poco a esa gata ya que estaba acaparando a su nuevo amigo

-¿Qué, esto? Es el monstruo de hace rato, era un EVO asi que solo lo cure, resulto ser solo una gata, nada de qué preocuparse- lo raro es que en cierta no forma no parecía un gato…era más grande que uno normal y sus orejas era un poco más pronunciadas que los normales además su pelaje era de color naranja con rayas negras, uno pensaría que podría ser un tigre…pero, había algo raro…su cola era de color blanco con manchas negras al igual que los flancos izquierdo y derecho que tenían manchas blancas…aun asi no se centro del todo en eso ya que esa gata le estaba mirando con cierta superioridad ya que se había metido casi por completo en la chaqueta de Rex mientras ronroneaba haciendo al pelinegro reir un poco al verla tan mimada, ya que a él le gustaban los gato

-Que linda…apuesto a que le gustaría venir a vivir conmigo… ¿No es asi linda?- él la levanto para verla y era raro…sus ojos eran de un color rojo poco usual…pero aun asi a él le pareció muy lindo y la abrazo y en parte Serafall veía sintiéndose un poco excluida

-'No es justo, yo también quiero'- pensó mientras lloro lagrimas de anime al ver a su amigo tan encariñado con esa gata ladrona

-¡Ya lo decidí vendrás conmigo, te llamare Maka! ¿Te gusta?-

-¡Nyaan~!- maullo de alegría haciendo al EVO sonrojarse ya que se veía completamente adorable y linda, Rex la abrazo mientras que la pobre Maou que ya no se pudo contener mas abrazo el brazo de Rex con fuerza para que le prestara atención

-¡Moo~, Rex-san yo también quierooo~!- el pobre se quedo algo mudo cuando la vio aferrarse tanto a él de nuevo y Maka empezó a gruñir de nuevo por tratar de robarle a su "Salvador"

-'¡Aléjate de él, yo lo vi primero zorra!'-

…

Wtf…

 **En algún lugar fuera del edificio**

Las sombras de antes parecían estar enardecidas despues de ver como su mejor combatiente se convirtió en la mascota de su enemigo, pero aun asi no iban a darse por vencidos no cuando aun no están satisfechos con su venganza ya que querían ver a ese maldito desangrándose en el piso cueste lo que cueste, sin importar que

-¡Señor déjeme ir a mí! ¡Me asegurare de hacerle ver nuestro odio y dolor!- el segundo al mando pero este solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa y sus ojos brillaban de un rojo incandescente que lo hizo retroceder

 **-No…EsO nO sErA nEcEsArIo… ¡YO Lo HaRe, pErsOnAlmEnTe!-**

Todos los demás presentes se sorprendieron y aterraron al ver como su jefe estaba en su limite pero entonces suspiro y se dirigió hacia su legion con un expresión seria bajo su capucha

 **-TeRmiNamOs pOr Hoy…rEgResAreMoS a La BaSe aHorA… ¡DiSpÉrSensE!-**

Con ello todos los presentes desaparecieron y el único ahí era el líder pero antes de desaparecer también vio por última vez a la razón de su gran ira y rencor, no parara hasta ver su cadáver podrido descomponerse, órgano por órgano, despues de todo el dolor que le hizo pasar…es momento de que el sea el que sufra y EL sea el que disfrute

 **-Rex Salazar…-**

Y entonces…el desapareció como si el viento se lo hubiera llevo, como cuando barres un montículo de polvo

Desde aquí…puede que las cosas se pongan interesantes para el joven Salazar

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **¡HOOOLLLLAAA! Si, se lo que todos ustedes piensan ¡PORQUE COÑO NO ES OTRO CAP DE HSDXD: SS! Ahora solo les pio que me tengan paciencia si ¡Por el amor de dios ténganme paciencia! Regrese al cole lo que significa que mi tiempo solo serian unas cuantas horas durante el lunes al viernes y los fines de semana podre escribir lo mas que puda y lo de Highschool dxd second son…pues eso tendrá que tomar un tiempo ya que tengo otros caps que actualizar de otros fics y mi tiempo disponible es muy escaso, este fic lo hize porque bueno, estuve viendo los caps de Rex en una pagina solo por nostalgia ya que esa series era una de mis favoritas y cuando la vi de nuevo solo por ocio, jamás de mi cuenta de cuan Badass era Rex, en serio si se me lo permite es tan badass como Dante, o el mensajero o máster chief y también me gusta pensar en Rex como un Alex Mercer…solo que en en lugar de ser un arma biológica es un arma Biomecánica aun asi espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esta serie la continuare hasta el cap 3 luego la dejare en pausa para seguir con mis otros fics…y si tengo la oportunidad y la inspiración, ¡SACARE OTRO CAP DE DXD Y SECOND SON!**

 **Mata ne! ^w^/**


	2. Tratando de ser normal

**Hoooola gente bonita como les va pues aqui esta el gran Infenro999 con el segundo cap de esta historia que tanto estoy amando escribir, en seirio imaginarme a Rex impartiendo el orden jerarquico es una de las pocas cosas que se ven en los fic de ese fandom es mas ni siquiera hay harem lo uno mas encuentra es Yaoi de el con Noah o con ben, en serio? es que nunca se dieron cuenta del harem que tenia en la serie, Grillo, Brecha, Valentina, Circe, Kenwyn, Annie y otras mas en serio e incluso tuvo un beso con Circe y Brecha ¡POR DIOS! desmotiva mucho encontrar mas fics de rex con Noah o con ben que con circe o brecha lo cual me hace a mi como Escritor que soy darle un respetuoso fic donde tenga a todas las chicas que siempre merecio**

 **Como sea…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Maquinas, Demonios y Angeles

Capitulo 2: Tratando de ser normal

 **Ubicación: Cuarteles de la Nueva Providencia, 10:30 AM. Habitación de Rex**

Rex POV

Suspire, bien las cosas no han ido del todo bien…repasemos, hace 2 días cure a un EVO que resulto ser un chica endemoniadamente caliente y sexy que desaparece en un flash y que luego me invita a una "fiesta" en Japón para agradecerme por ello…y que creen, lo hizo no sé cómo pero de alguna forma ingreso mis datos en la Academia y cuando menos me doy cuenta ahora estaba inscrito ya solo debo de dar el examen y estare dentro, claro Seis y Bobo no saben nada de esto ya que Seis aun no ha regresado pero se reportan que ha logrado mantener a raya a la mitad de esa organización y a Bobo no le importo ya que le gusto ser el "Director Haha" en un tiempo… me gustaría decir los mismo de Blanco y Holiday aunque bueno Blanco no se lo tomo tan apecho es mas…hasta pensó que podría ser una buena idea ya que en los países orientales ha habido más actividad de EVOS que en otros continentes lo que me deja con una buena coartada para cuando quiera un informe…en fin se supone que desde pasado mañana empieza mi vida estudiantil…y a decir verdad me gustaría hacerlo sé que muchos odian la escuela y eso pero…yo jamás pude experimentarlo, el ser…normal, claro que una vez fui por una semana a la Academia de Benjamín Franklin donde estudia Noah…pero es solo fue por un partido por el tenis de mesa. Esto es distinto, podría saber lo que se siente ser un chico normal en un Academia sin tener que estar luchando todo el tiempo contra EVOS y poder ser como una persona cualquiera, claro que eso es en parte imposible no importa como lo vea siempre habrá algo que me impida disfrutar de ser una persona normal

¡Bueno! ¡Basta de ponerse melancólicos, si he de ir y tratar de ser algún común! ¡Lo intentare! ¡Y si fallo y termino destruyendo toda la escuela por culpa de un EVO…entonces le envió la factura a Blanco! ¡Es el plan perfecto, nijijiji~!

¡Nyan~!

-Oh! Claro como me podría olvidar de ti mi pequeña y linda Maka ¿dormiste bien?- es bueno tener un poco de compañía, una que no apeste y deje cascaras de banana por doquier

-Oye jefe me ofendes al traer a otro animal aquí, sabes- escuche a Bobo sentado en su rama mientras limpiaba una de sus armas yo solo me reí entre diente

-¡Claro! ¡El gran Bobo Haha se siente celoso de una indefensa gatita!- jejeje! No cabe dudar que el casi se cae de ahí no sin antes sujetarse de antemano

-¡Oye! ¡Oye, amigo…si crees que me iría a sentir opacado por un bola de pelos con patas entonces estas muy equivocado! ¡Hump si me disculpas, lo chicos del cuartel va a organizar un partida de póker, y tengo ganas de hacer llorar sus billeteras en este momento!-

Vaya, pobre mono el salió por la puerta sin decir nada más me pregunto si realmente se lo tomara de esa forma… ¡Oh bueno no importa! Simplemente me acosté y me relaje hasta que haya otra emergencia, vi a Maka acostarse en mi pecho y se quedo dormida mientras ronroneaba… ¡Awww! ¡Es tan adorable, por eso me gustan más los gatos! Espero que nada arruine este momento, tomarse un momento para relajarse nunca falta aunque a veces se pone aburrido y no hay muchas cosas que me entretengan

 **¡ALERTA EVO! REPITO ¡ALERTA EVO DE CLASE 2! ¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES REPORTENSE EN EL PLANTEL DE AERONAVES!**

¡Excepto eso! ¡Hell Yeah! ¡Hora de enseñarles a esos tontos bastardos su lugar en MI orden jerárquico! Me aliste, me puse mi chaqueta y mis guantes y como siempre salí a la acción como todo un jefe, es esta es una de las cosas que no te enseñan en la escuela jeje~ es momento de ser increible y badass lo cual obviamente soy el 90 por ciento del tiempo el otro 10% soy serio y intelectual…lo cual solo empleo cuando un idiota me cabrea o trata de dañar a mis amigos, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a la puerta

¡Nyaaan~!

¡OOOH! Por favor que no esté haciendo los ojos ¡Por favor! ¡Que no esté usando los ojos! Me voltee para ver…NOOOO! Esos grandes, suplicantes y adorables ojitos de gato ¡No los mires Rex! ¡No los mires! ¡Se meterán en tu alma! Una de las cosas que más provocan pavor en la gente… la mirada suplicante de un lindo e indefenso gatito que simplemente te obliga a obedecerlo ¡Pero conmigo eso no funciona!

-¡Escucha Maka, pelear con EVOS no es algo en lo que debas meterte entiendes, es peligroso asi que quiero que te quedes aquí! No te preocupes papi volverá pronto, te lo prometo-

Con ello salí de la habitación sin escucharla ya que eso solo me haría querer llevarla conmigo, solo no quiero que se meta en problemas…o que Blanco descubra que traje una mascota a la base ya que si hay algo que el odia…son las mascotas ¡Gulp! Bueno no importa, solo tengo que mantener a Maka oculta hasta ver que pasa despues, bien…

Hora de Trabajar

 **Ubicación: Suburbios de Chicago**

-¡Vamos maldito deja de esconderte!- lo juro esta cosa ya me tiene arto…desde que llegue se la ha pasado bajo tierra y estoy seguro que es porque me tiene miedo, Bobo fue con otro escuadrón para encargarse de otro EVO que estaba rondando por los cargamentos de una unidad pesquera lo que solo me deja a mí a mi escuadrón para someter y curar a este hijo de puta…si tan solo pudiera ver la forma para que lo pudiera sacar de la tierra. Bueno será mejor arreglármelas de una manera u otra

-¡Bien, será por las malas!- esto podría traer demandas por daños domiciliarios pero…meh, Blanco es quien las paga despues de todo asi no creo que deba de contenerme por nada en momentos como estos. Saque mis Smack Hands y me prepare para hace salir a ese hijo de puta para unirse a la fiesta

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Golpe el suelo con todas mis fuerza y casi todo se destrozo haciendo la tierra temblar como si fuera una especie de terremoto o algo… ¿Creen que me pase? Jejeje espero que estés listo para la cuenta por eso Blanco quizá tu cara se ponga algo "palida" ¡Jajajaja~! Lo mejor de todo es que ese cabron salió disparado hacia el cielo para caer casi el frente mío con una gran golpe pero luego se levanto y parecía estar enojado

 **¡RRRAAAAAAWWWW!**

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho por haberte sacado de esa forma tan brusca! ¡Ten dejame darte mis disculpas!- saque mis Buster Punks y le una patada que lo mando a volar a media cuadra… ¡Se va! ¡Se va! ¡YY~ SE FUEEEEE! ¡BIEN LOS EVOS DE PROVIDENCIA ANOTAAAAN! ¡Y LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE! ¡WUUUOOO! ¡REX! ¡REX! ¡REX!

Bueno ya me divertí, hora de acabar con esto, saque mis Boogie Pack y fui volando para ver que había caido en una escuela primaria…nada bueno, los niños había sido evacuados por sus maestros pero todavía habían algunos que se quedaron ahí…o quizá son muy valientes o son muy estúpidos por pensar que un EVO que está tirado en el piso es inofensivo. Mal error esa cosa se levanto y rugió de nuevo, no cabe decir que se veía horrible, parecía una especie de topo con un par de dientes más grandes que los demás, garras largas seguro para cavar y su pelaje lo hacía verse como un topo…Humm, espera eso me dio un idea )=3

El idiota no se había dado cuenta aun y saque mis FunChucks, los péndulos luminosos empezaron a brillar mientras me preparaba para jugar mi juego favorito de cuando era niño y hacia trampa en las maquitas hackeandolas y sacándoles fichas, jejeje que recuerdos =3= "Golpe al Topo" un clásicos de mis favoritos bien es hora de actuar B)

 **¡RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!**

El puto ni se ha dado cuenta de que estoy sobre él, bien hora de apagare la luces amigo

-¡Oye rata de 2 patas!-

El volteo a todos lodos y solo pude reir al ver que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, vaya un idiota, yo solo le hice ver lo obvio antes de dejarlo clavado en el piso

-¡Aquí arriba!-

El levanto la cabeza y…

 **¡BOOOM! ¡CRAAAASSSH!**

¡WOOHUU! ¡OTRO QUE MUERDE EL POLVO! Una buena canción…and another one down, another one down, another one bites the Dust…yeah! Uno de los clásicos de los maestros del Rock de la vieja escuela bueno de todas formas es hora de curar a este idiota, me pare frente a él y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza mientras las líneas azules en forma de circuito cubrieron su cuerpo en parte mi mano mientras la luz azul brillaba y podía sentir una vez más como mis Nanites empezaron a atacar los suyos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¡El EVO resulto ser solo una marmota! ¡Vaya y yo que creí que era un topo…bueno da igual ambos son lo mismo! Antes de abrir vuelo de nuevo vi a los soldados llegar y evacuar a la gente y con eso me fui de ahí con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha al ver mi trabajo hecho

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Ubicación: Calles de Japón**

Bien…aquí vamos, un último intento por tratar de ser un chico normal, heh no sé porque estoy algo nervioso quiero decir ya he estado antes de la escuela gracias a la idea de Noah de poner en el partido de tenis de mesa pero…esto es distinto, no EVOS locos que combatir 'al menos no en su mayoría', no tener presión por algo ridículo como un deporte sobre estimado, otros chicos y chicas de mi edad tratándome como una persona normal, esto es casi como un sueño…7 años…7 años combatiendo monstruos y locos conquistadores y científicos locos enfermizos…me tomo 7 años, pero por fin podre experimentar lo que es ser un estudiante normal

-Te ves demasiado emocionado para ser tu primer dia, hermanito- ah! Claro olvide mencionar que Cesar también iba a estar conmigo…si, por un momento olvide la otra razón por la que vinimos aquí je…jeje, huum es algo desilusionante que en parte haya venido aquí para resolver un problema con una banda de EVO que están secuestrando personas para un pez gordo que experimenta con ellas, su nombre es Makuza y según los reportes él era un científico que estuvo involucrado en la creación de los Nanites, se ocupaba del diseño biomecánico interno y su mecanismo interno…en otras palabras, ese bastardo es casi tan listo como mi hermano y casi tan loco como Van Klaiss, haaa~ vaya un fastidio, en fin solo debo dar el examen para ingresar mientras mi hermano tiene una entrevista para que lo pongan como el nuevo maestro de Biología y Calculo. Muy fácil

-B-Bueno supongo que quizá solo un poco, despues de todo esta es la primera vez que voy a un Academia actuando como un chico normal- él se me quedo viendo un momento y parecía que sabía que estaba realmente nervioso…supongo que realmente es mi hermano mayor

-Pero Rex que no fuiste ya a una escuela en devuelta haya en casa-

Ah claro…los gemelos, el partido, la falsa bienvenida y felicidad…hump ellos solo me trataron asi porque era su "Arma Secreta" para ganar un tonto partido de tenis de mesa…cada vez que usaba mis poderes pude ver algunas miras de desprecio en muchos de esos infelices…apuesto a que no seguirían haciéndolo despues de que los salve de que un EVO se los coma solo me dirigí a mi hermano con una expresión desanimada

-Esto es diferente Cesar aquí no me van a recibir con flores ni fiestas ni nada solo seré como cualquier otro chico común y corriente, aquí la gente no se vuelve loca por un "deporte" como el tenis de mesa y por supuesto no seré su estrella, aquí solo soy como alguien más y eso me alegra- el pareció simpatizar conmigo, tanto él como yo sabemos que esto es algo que he anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo por lo menos espero que esto pueda durar mucho quizá un mes o mas quizá hasta incluso pueda hacer mas amigos ya que…los únicos que tengo son Seis, Bobo, Holiday, Noah, Cesar y eso que es mi hermano, Garras… ¡Joder! Incluso considero a Blanco mi amigo! Sin mencionar a mis colegas haya en Hong Kong pero aun asi creo que es momento de tener más amigos

-Ten entiendo hermanito…pero tienes que saber que para personas como tú y yo, estar un dia sin que pase algo raro o catastrófico es completamente un reto, es más ningún Salazar ha tenido un dia normal en generaciones…y para ser un científico Papá decía que era la maldición de la familia, jeje es un poco raro si lo piensas- mi vista casi bajo de forma cómica ya que en parte es cierto…ninguno de mis días han sido en lo mas mínimo normales pero aun asi no creo que sea tan difícil tratar, estoy seguro que puedo hacer esto, pero el saber que esto es algo que le ha pasado a la familia durante tantas generaciones me hace dudar un poco

-¿Hablas en serio?- le dije completamente mindfuckeado, mi hermano es un genio y algo como una "Maldición Familiar" no es algo muy científico, razonable y concreto de su parte y mucho menos lógico

-Créeme hermanito…cuando has visto las cosas tan raras que les ha pasado a nuestros padres…cualquiera lo supondría incluso a mi convenció, quiero decir yo termine en un lapsus temporal en el cual estuve atrapado 5 minutos mientras que aquí pasaron cinco años…eso de por si es raro, asi que mejor créelo hermanito…ningún Salazar ha tenido un dia normal y nosotros obviamente no somos la excepción- el solo siguió caminando dejándome a mi completamente supersticioso y espero que al menos hoy sea una excepción ya que es mi primer dia…lo último que quiero es asustar a mis nuevos compañero por completo

Solo negué con la cabeza y segui mi camino para ese estúpido examen de ignición el cual creo que estará fácil, la doctora Holiday me ha tenido estudiando desde que salí de la otra escuela hasta el punto de parecer un zombi asique no creo que sea del todo un reto, bien…

Empecemos con esto

 **Un examen de ignición muy fácil despues**

En serio…solo geografía básica, historia antigua, moderna y culturista, Biología base del sistema óseo y los órganos, matriz de cálculo de primer y segundo grado? Es una broma? Creo que me estaban subestimando aunque pareciera que los demás estudiantes estaban en una crisis cerebral, supongo que si soy un genio despues de todo…es una lastima que no lo sea cuando de hacer excusas se trata…Humm bueno no importa, según mi examen debería de ir directo a Tercer Año…ahora donde deje esa hojita que me dieron ya que ahí designa a que salón voy a ir aunque las clases aun no empieza…meh quizá me dé un pequeño paseo para ver que tan bueno es este lugar…aunque no sé porque pero…me siento observado como si alguien me vigilara, me voltee a ver a cualquier parte pero no había nada…que raro, bueno quizá solo sea mi imaginación. Ahora donde deje ese papel

. . . . . . .

Mierda…

Creo que me perdí…

 **Mientras en otra parte de la academia**

Un grupo de personas sospechosas se había logrado colar dentro de la academia y se mantenían escondidos en el jardín ya que habían logrado pasar las rejas sin que nadie los viera, ellos eran todos hombres y de aspecto muy peligroso ya que estaban fuertemente armados y con armadura que los hacía parecer berserker y lo que es mas traían unas mascaras que les cubrían por completo la cabeza, eran de color negro y estaban algo desgastadas, tenían agujeros para los ojos y tenían pintado un símbolo de color rojo parecido al de una calavera

(Son como las mascaras de los Ghost en Call Of Duty)

Todos ellos conversaban hasta que se quedaron callados al ver como uno que parecía ser el líder ya que era más grande y traía un cañón con él estaba empezando a dirigirlos a todos mientras los miraba con el seño completamente fruncido y levanto su cañón y lo puso en su hombro mientras se dirigió a sus tropas

-¡Muy bien pedazos de mierda! ¡El Doc quiere nuevos juguete asi que tenemos que llevarle un buen ganado! ¡Saben que si no le llevamos nada ese loco nos tomara a nosotros y no tengo ganas que me habrán como a un cerdo y me conviertan en una de esas porquerías! ¡Asi que hagamos esto rapido y podremos tener nuestro dinero! ¡ESTA CLARO!-

-¡HOOOOOOO!- ellos dieron un grito de guerra mientras agarraban sus rifles y comenzaron con su ataque a la academia para recibir su paga de ensueño…ellos empezaron a hacer su carrera directo al campus para agarrar a la mayor cantidad de "ganado" que puedan y claro…a conseguir unas esclavas sexuales personales ya que esta academia está llena en su mayoría de sexys perras que no han probado a hombres como ellos jamás, la sola idea los hacía babear de forma completamente enfermiza al tener a una de esas preciosuras en sus departamentos

-¡Bien bastardos ya saben que hacer! ¡A los hombres los dejamos en el piso para que el Doc haga lo que quiera y las mujeres más buenas nos las quedamos para hacer lo que queramos! ¡JAJAJAJAA! ¡VAMOS AL LIO!- todos empezaron a correr fuera del bosque y empezaron a causar un caos en lado noreste del campus

Y nuestro héroe…

 **Dentro del edificio, en algún pasillo**

Rex POV

Muy bien estoy completamente seguro que mi clase debe de ser por aquí…a ver veamos…salón 2-B…salón 3-D… ¡Ah! Aquí esta, salón 3-A este debe de ser el mío bien vamos haya es hora de empezar mi clase, espero que mis nuevos compañeros no sean unos idiotas como aquellos que conocí cuando salí de providencia hace tiempo…bien Rex, mantén la calma y se cool porque desde ahora…serás un estudiante ¡Vamos corazón de tigre! ¡Ojos de T-Rex!

 **Dentro del Salón**

-Escuchen alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante que ha venido de América y ha pasado el examen con honores asi que por favor sean tan amables de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y háganlo sentir bienvenido- anuncio el maestro llamando la atención de una hermosa chica pelinegra que estaba sentada un poco al fondo, tenía el pelo negro sujeto con una cola de caballo bastante larga sujetada con un moño de color naranja, ella como las demás traía puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia pero resaltaba completamente su físico perfecto y sensual, sus ojos eran de un cálido color violeta, esta chica no era otra que Akeno Himejima, una de las Onee-samas de la academia junto con su compañera Rias Gremory…una hermosa mujer la cual estaba sentada a su lado, ella tenía una larga y brillante cabellera roja como el fuego y unos ojos azules verdosos que mostraban confianza y orgullo, en todos los sentidos las 2 eran perfectas y no por nada eran las que más llamaban la atención en el salón tanto de hombres como mujeres…lo que ellos no sabían, era que ellas eran poderosas demonios que se reunían en la vieja casa que queda cerca del campus

-¡Ya puedes pasar!- pidió el maestro y la puerta se abrió y entro un joven…literalmente bastante joven quizá de 17 años, debería de estar en segundo pero según el profesor el saco puntuación perfecta en todas las asignaturas en el examen de ignición lo que significa que es un prodigio y para las demonios eso era algo impresionante, el no parecía llevar su uniforme…en cambio tenia puesta una chaqueta de cuero de color naranja con 2 franjas en los antebrazos, debajo de eso tenía una camisa blanca con un cuadro azul y ese mismo cuadro habían 2 franjas naranjas separadas horizontalmente, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás un poco puntiagudo de color negro con tonos azules y unas gafas de color marrón y café claro, tenía unos guantes azules oscuros y unos pantalones negros pero tenía una extrañas línea azules que parecían circuitos y finalmente usaba unas botas de color negro azulado…su piel parecía bronceada y sus ojos eran de color café, también parecía un poco nervioso por algo

-Te importaría presentarte- él se aclaro la garganta por un momento mientras se preparo para hablar

-M-Mi nombre es Rex Salazar, soy de América aunque me crie en México antes…em, tengo 17 mis pasatiempos son…em, este… ¡Ah! Entrenar artes de defensa personal, mantener mi físico, el tenis de mesa y los deportes- el parecía que trataba de ver que decir pero a muchas de las chicas les pareció lindo a otras más les atraía su apariencia ya que para ellas el era caliente y deseaban ese cuerpo bronceado en sus habitaciones a como dé lugar…

(Rex…eres un bastardo T-T)

-Bien Salazar-kun…pude tomar asiento, creo que hay uno justo en medio de Himejima-san y Gremory-san- el solo asintió mientras camino pero mientras lo hacia se llevo una cruda y venenosa mirada de los machos de la clase al ver como ese maldito se sentó en medio de sus hermosas y calientes diosas quienes también parecían estarlo examinando…pero él se encogió de hombros y solo se sentó sin decir nada lo cual era bueno para ellos…hasta que decidió hablar con la pelirroja

-Hola…me llamo Rex, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano con una alegre sonrisa y esta solo le tomo el saludo sin mas ya que al parecer para Rias…Rex era justo lo que su Onii-sama había dicho. Un gran poder oculto y dormido ya hace dentro de él, no cabe decir que Akeno también había tomado gusto del joven EVO

-Soy Rias Gremory, y el placer es mío, Rex- él se sonrojo un poco ya que para él, ella era linda, sin mencionar sexy la experiencia que paso con Serafall obvio fue de ensueño pero pensar que el pasara la mayor parte de sus días al lado de estas 2 diosas hace que sus Nanites se "sobrecarguen", si saben a lo que me refiero ÓwÒ

-Yo soy Akeno Himejima, un placer conocerte, Rex-kun- el también la saludo y la verdad él no sabía porque pero se sentía atrapado, atrapado por unas paredes completamente calientes y las verdad, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo sentir esa sensación

-'Oh! Hombre menuda suerte la que me ha tocado, jejeje'- pensó con una sonrisa de gato mientras el profesor comenzó con la lección, lo que el joven EVO no sabía eran bueno…2 cosas, una: que las 2 diosas no le había quitado el ojo de encima aun ya que la energía que tenía en su interior las hacía sentir atraídas a él…al parecer los Nanites Puros de Rex tienen un efecto bastante inusual en los Nanites alterados de los demonios debido a sus flujos de magia. De alguna forma esa combinación hizo que los Nanites de Rex tuvieran un efecto "atrayente" en los seres que cuyos Nanites hayan sido alterado por el flujo de la energía mágica aunque más se presenta en las hembras, debido a sus hormonas

En otras palabras, Rex se convirtió en un "Imán" de mujeres…desgracio EVO. La segunda cosa que no ha notado…es que su primer dia de clase terminara de la misma forma que todos los demás días de su vida, supongo que la Maldición Salazar es algo que tienen que sufrir…es una lastima

 **¡BOOOOM!**

-¡KYYYAAAA!-

 **¡RATATATATATATA!**

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!-

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡RATATATATATA!**

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡MUERAN PERRAS! ¡HAHAHAHA!

-¡OYE DEJA ESO, EL DOC LOS QUIERE VIVOS!-

 **¡RATATATATATA!**

-¡NO ME JODAS PUTA! ¡DEJAME DISFRUTAR ESTO!-

 **¡RATATATATATATATA!**

Se escucharon cientos de cosas por los pasillo…balas, explosiones, risas maniáticas y descontroladas, gritos de chicas indefensas a punto de ser violadas, pero sobre todo se escucho el grito de gente inocente siendo asesinada…todo esto fue escuchado en todo el campus, Rias y Akeno se levantaron con el seño fruncido al ver como su hogar era profana porque esos terroristas pero entonces la puerta de su salón rompió en pedazos y unos cuantos de esos sujetos entraron y estaba armados y uno de ellos tenía a un rehén y parecían apuntar a todo en la sala

-¡Escuchen pequeños bastardos! ¡Manos tras la cabeza y pónganse de rodillas, pero las mujeres pueden poner en cuatro patas! ¡GYAHAHAHAHA!- todos los hombres vieron con el seño fruncido e impotentes la terrible escena al no poder proteger a sus diosas, pero el único que no obedeció fue un cierto pelinegro el cual estuvo callado mientras una sobra cubría su rostro…ellos lo arruinaron…ellos lo arruinaron por completo…le recordaron que sin importar donde este nunca podrá tener un momento de paz y poder ser alguien normal…

Le recordaron que el no pertenece aquí

-¡Oye mocoso que no escuchaste! ¡Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza!- él se acerco con el seño fruncido y puso el cañón de su arma en su cabeza y empezó a jugar con el gatillo pero…él ni siquiera que se inmuto, es mas ni siquiera parecía asustado, pero entes de que cualquiera se dé cuenta, Rex le dio un uppercut que lo dejo clavado en el techo…con sus manos normales! Sus nudillos tenían un poco de sangre pero…no era la suya, las demonios se quedaron algo sorprendidas por ello ya que escucharon por su Rey que él era fuerte, cuando usaba esas maquinas, pero él hizo eso solo con sus manos normales

-¡STEEEEEVE! ¡MALDITO AHORA VERAS!- Rex solo se acerco caminando lentamente mientras sus ojos se tornaron fríos, fríos como los de una maquina, una maquina construida con el propósito de matar. El desgraciado empezó a disparar todo lo que tenia junto con sus otros 2 compañeros para vengar la muerte de su amigo, pero Rex solo saco sus Block Party, el escudo celeste se formo y las balas de desintegraron al contacto con el escudo de energía vaporizador Nanite, claro que cuando saco sus maquinas todas las personas a su alrededor reaccionaron…bueno, en shock, impresión, alivio, miedo…pero sobretodo sorpresa aunque en los terroristas mas fue el miedo y el shock

-¡¿EVO?! ¡U-UN EVOOO!- Rex puso una cara completamente indiferente y saco sus Smack Hands y en abrir y cerras de ojo el poderoso golpe metálico impacto en el bastardo delante de él, dejándolo clavado en el pizarrón completamente inconsciente, al de al lado lo mando a volar por la ventana con sus Buster Punks…y el otro que estaba a punto de sacar una granada, se quedo congelado cuando una gigantesca y filosa espada anaranjada fue puesta a milímetros de su cuello

 **-Quédate…quieto-** el estaba palido y temblando de miedo y lentamente puso la arma en el piso mientras el sudor corría y su expresión estaba llena de miedo ya que los ojos de Rex solo mostraban que estaba pensando seriamente en decapitarlo…todos vieron como su pantalones se ennegrecieron, el se había orinado del miedo y Rex solo una mueca de asco y saco sus Smack Hands y lo mando a volar por la ventana con su otro amigo, el suspiro de puro fastidio al ver que su primer dia de clases como un chico normal se convertiría en un dia de trabajo como cualquier otro y lo estaba fastidiando en serio, pero cuando se dirigió a sus compañeros quienes estaban sorprendidos, el puso un cara de pánico y volvió sus brazos a la normalidad en segundos

-¡E-Escuchen, y-yo quizá haya mentido y todo eso p-pero eso, este yo y esos tipos y…y…guuaaa, no tengo nada!- él se inclino de forma cómica pero cuando levanto la cabeza vio que todas las mujeres de la clase y digo todas, se le tiraron encima en un abrazo completamente brutal

-¡REX-SAN/REX-KUN/REX~!-

-¡GAAAAGH!-

 **¡BOOM!**

Cuando el menos se da cuenta ahora estaba rodeado de todas ellas con una expresión de alegría y alivio y no parecían que iban a soltarlo ya que las hacía sentir seguras al tenerlo cerca y aunque se sentía bien, para Rex esto no era tiempo para esto ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, asique solo trato de levantarse aunque ellas se lo impedían pero aun asi de alguna forma logro zafarse de que lo ahogaran claro que ellas estaban algo insatisfechas en querer agradecerle

-¡E-Escuchen, esto es peligroso y no quiero que nadie más salga herido asi que necesito que se queden aquí sin importar que escuchen no salgan, pongan barricadas si es necesario…lo último que quiero es que alguna de ustedes se lastime!- ellas estaban completamente sonrojadas al ver al héroe frente a ellas quien se fue por la puerta con una sonrisa confiada mientras les mostro el pulgar

-No se preocupen…terminare con esto rapido-

El se fue corriendo mientras escuchaba las voces de las chicas que lo aclamaban y otras solo expresaban su preocupación, pero las que no dijeron nada fueron las demonios quienes solo estaban muy sorprendidas al ver usar sus poderes de esa forma tan sutil, sin mencionar que disfrutaba apalear a esos bastardos, bueno asi lo vio Akeno cuando lo amenazo y cuando los mando a volar por la ventana lo que la hizo ponerse en su modo "Sacerdotisa Sádica" por un breve momento, Rias por su parte había tomado gusto por el chico EVO al haberlas salvado de esos monstruos ya que teniendo en cuanta que estaban en público usar sus poderes pudo ser riesgoso, pero a Rex no le importo usar los suyos para ayudarlas y eso era de ambirar

-'Rex Salazar…un hombre lleno de sorpresas, fufufu supongo que Onii-sama tenía razón. El es un héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra'- pensó con un ligero rubor mientras vio como el mando a volar a otro de ellos que estaba a punto de violar a una chica por la ventana con sus manos gigantes

 **En el patio de la Academia**

El líder de la banda se quedo viendo su botín completamente satisfecho…habían algunos mocoso sangrando por la nariz y la boca debido a que no se callaban y el solo tuvo que "Educarlo" claro…educarlo con la culata de su cañón también habían muchas preciosuras que estaban completamente asustadas y eso lo excitaba ya que algunas de ellas parecían rogar por su miembro, y lo tendrán una vez que hayan termino con esto y puedan cobrar su recompensa para asi poder pasar un muy buen rato

-Jejeje, este ha sido el atraco más fácil que pudo haber- cuando trato de relajarse lo único que vio fue a uno de sus compañeros volar por el aire justo frente a él y lo termino golpeando y tumbando al piso pero cuando se levanto vio a todo su escuadrón apilado en una montaña y cada uno estaba terriblemente golpeado y cuando trato de ver que era…una especie de chaco metálico luminoso lo golpeo en la cabeza mandándolo a volar

-Oye amigo, el hecho de que nunca te hayas graduado de una academia no significa que tengas de destruir una- él se levanto rápidamente y agarro su arma para ver a uno de esos chicos…pero era completamente diferente y no era por su ropa. Sus manos eran unos engranajes azules que terminaban en una especie de chacos ninja que brillaban y el empezó a maniobrarlos a toda velocidad

-¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES TU?!- grito enfurecido pero el solo seguía sonriendo mientras sus manos volvieron a la normalidad pero luego cambiaron a una versión mucho más grande de color naranja y negro metálico

-¿Quién soy? Bueno veamos, soy quien se cargo a todos tus amigos, quien jodio tus planes, quien libero a tus prisioneros y por supuesto y lo más importante… **Soy quien te pateara el trasero-**

 **¡BOOM!**

Antes de que el líder se diera cuenta el puño masivo lo había mandado a volar un par de metros pero no termino ahí cuando levanto la vista aun en el aire y vio una pierna robótica que lo mando de un golpe en picada al suelo dejando un gran cráter pero el cabron aun seguía consciente y alzo un poco la vista solo para ver un gigantesco puño giratoria venir directo hacia el

-¡RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- Rex dio un poderoso grito de guerra mientras fue a toda velocidad para un increíble y destructivo impacto, ese bastardo no pudo hacer nada para cuando ya era demasiado tarde

 **¡CRRAAAAASH! ¡BOOOOM!**

Toda la tierra había sido levantada en y agrietada por la gran fuerza del impacto, los estudiantes que había sido desatados por los maestros y algunos otros alumnos vieron como del polvo se empezó a ver una figura…una gran figura y creían que ese loco pudo haber escapado pero cuando el polvo se disipo vieron a Rex quien cargaba al loco en su hombro con sus Smack Hands, el solo se les acerco con su típica sonrisa relajada mientras que Cesar quien había también hecho su trabajo al encargarse de algunos de esos idiotas con sus inventos había llamado a la Nueva Providencia para llevarse a estos idiotas, Rex puso al gigantón en el piso mientras volvía sus manos a la normalidad y vio a sus amigas paradas ahí con una sonrisa de felicidad y algo de sonrojo y el levanto el pulgar hacia ellas

-Ven…les dije que me encargaría de esto ¿no?- él se rio entre dientes y los vehículos terrestres reforzados había llegado junto con el equipo de soldados quienes estaban llevando a los terroristas hacia la base y Rex bueno el solo tuvo que ver la manera de sobrevivir a sus nuevas Fans quienes empezaron a perseguirlo

-¡Esperen chicas! ¡Con calma! ¡Con calma! ¡CON CALMA!- el pobre salió corriendo ya que sabía que si lo agarraban no iba a quedar nada de su ropa para cuando tenga que volver a casa pero parecía que ellas no iban a cambiar de opinión

-¡Rex-san~!-

-¡Salazar-sama~!-

-¡No sea tímido déjenos agradecerle!-

El solo seguía corriendo como si sus bolas dependieran de ello…y sí que lo eran

-'Todas aman a los héroes'- pensó completamente en pánico mientras seguía corriendo…el único problema era que se tropezó y cayó al piso, quedando completamente indefenso y a las chicas les salió un sonrisa de gato mientras le brillaron los ojos lo cual hizo al joven EVO tragar saliva

-¡KYYYAAA~! ¡REX-SAMA~!

-¡ESPREEEEN! ¡CON CALAMAAA!-

Chuuuuuu~

-¡GYYAAAA!-

Sip solo otro dia en la vida este joven chico EVO que todo amamos, el bastardo suertudo tuvo que salir de ahí con su Boogie Pack con lo poco que le quedaba de su ropa y algún que otro chupetín en algunas partes de su cuerpo, vaya un desgraciado con suerte

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Ubicación: Cuarteles de la Nueva Providencia 9:23 AM, cuarto de Rex**

El pelinegro bostezo con una pereza impresionante despues de tener un dia pesado ayer ya que despues de la escuela tuvo que atender 3 emergencias de EVOS mas antes de poder descansar y además tenía que explicar a Holiday y Blanco porque había llegado con la ropa completamente desgarrada y destrozada y el les dijo que se trataba de un EVO con garras que le había atacado de camino a casa ya que si les decía que un grupo enardecido de chicas enceladas lo había hecho se reirían de el por semanas…lo bueno es que Cesar sabe guardar secretos de lo contrario podría haber sido algo terrible que se sepa de ello

-Es bueno que mi hermano respete la privacidad de su hermanito- se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba para ir de camino de nuevo a su segundo dia el único problema es que las chicas le pusieron un nuevo apodo "El Héroe de Kuoh" y algunas de ellas lo considera como el primer "Onii-sama" de la academia y este que no está todavía muy acostumbrado a la cultura oriental solo decidió ignorarlo y alistarse para ir a otro dia emocionante "para él" a la academia y esta vez no habrán nada que lo interrumpa, ya que se había dejado en claro que cualquiera que trate de dañarle será mandado a volar por él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

 **Esa tarde despues de la Academia**

Para Rex no muchas cosas nuevas pasaron en su segundo dia, todo fue bien hizo amigos y al parecer lo trataban bien como a una persona normal y en parte como un héroe, el único problema es que muchos de los chicos le hicieron una que otra amenaza sobre no tocar a sus "Onee-samas" y la verdad él no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quien estaban hablando, el solo lo ignoro y no les prestó más atención y siguió con sus cosas sin nada más que hacer en particular, claro ahora tenía que volver a su casa temporal y tuvo que pasar por un puente ya que en realidad le gustaba más caminar a casa que usar sus maquinas ya que de esa forma no espantaba a los pobre ancianos que por ahí andaban ya que no quería darles algún tipo de ataque cardiaco ni nada

-Quizá deba pasar y comprar un poco de Takoyaki para Cesar despues de todo es una de sus favoritas. Hoy fue un dia cansado espero que no tenga que ir a ninguna otra emergencia de nuevo- el seguido su camino para toparse con un chica que al parecer se había colado justo frente a él. Rex la examino por un momento, traía el uniforme de su academia, cabello largo negro, ojos morados bastante lindos y una figura muy tentadora, pero comparado con todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora, y me refiero a los ataques continuos de las chicas, el EVO estaba solo un poco impresionado pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella era linda además de que ella era muy sexy casi tanto como Rias o como Akeno, sin duda una gran belleza. Pero para Rex ese no era el caso

-Puedo ayudarte en algo- le pregunto el chico EVO y ella se puso ligeramente nerviosa mientras un rubor paso por su cara y empezó a golpear sus dedos mientras se aclaro la garganta

-E-Eres, Rex Salazar cierto- el asintió con desdén ya que de alguna forma el ambiente se hizo un poco incomodo

-Si…ese soy yo, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Acaso estas perdida o alguien te molesta?- le pregunto preocupado ya que despues de ver lo que eso terroristas tenían planeado hacer no le extrañaría que algún degenerado ande por ahí tratando de atacar a alguna chica pero este no era el caso ya que ella lo negó cómicamente

-¡N-No es eso! Me llamo Amano Yuuma y este yo quería saber si…em…si no estás saliendo con nadie, es todo- en ese momento el entendió la atmosfera del lugar…ella está tratando de confesársele lo que significa que si dan un paso en falso…perdería a un linda novia

-¡N-No…yo no estoy con nadie la verdad! ¿Y tú?- ella negó con la cabeza con un tierna sonrisa

-Entonces…me gustaría salir contigo, Rex-kun- él se quedo un poco atónito por un momento ya que esta era una de las cosas que pensó que jamás le hubieran pasado antes en la vida y como no disfrutarla?

-¡Claro!- el sonrió y la tomo de la mano haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente pero entonces él se puso sus gafas mientras dio unos pasos delante de ella y entonces unas líneas azules se materializaron en sus piernas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una especie de moto futurista de color naranja había aparecido y ella se quedo un poco sorprendida si bien lo había visto pelear y usar sus maquinas cuando ese EVO irrumpió en la fiesta, no imagino que podría crear vehículos como ese, pero ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando lo escucho

-Oye Yumma…quieres dar un paseo. No cobro- el bromeo haciéndola reir un poco y se sentó en la parte trasera y agarro a Rex de su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda haciendo al EVO sobresaltar un poco bueno pero aun asi recupero la compostura y empezó a arrancar

-Nos vamos-

Ella asintió

-'Azazel-sama tenía razón. Este chico es increible'- pensó mientras vio como empezaron a pasear por la ciudad y ella recordó como termino haciendo esto

 **Cuartel de los angeles caidos. Oficina de Azazel**

Raynare había sido llamada por su amo respecto a un asunto de suma importancia y que significaba una gran adición a sus filas y ella siguiendo devotamente las ordenes de su maestro iba a cumplir con esta misión sin importar el costo. Ella se paro respetuosamente frente a su amo y señor quien parecía sufrir por una de las peores torturas que existen en todos los mundo y que lo sufre cualquier persona que dirige una poderosa organización

El papeleo

El parecía que le hubieran chupado el alma o al menos eso parecía ya que sus orejeras eran muy grandes por la falta de sueño y por ello que la Datenshi tenía una gota que le bajaba por la nuca al ver a su líder tan desgastado…pero aun asi debía de ir al punto del asunto asi que tosió un poco para llamar su atención

-Me necesitaba para algo, Azazel-sama- el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levanto un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de poner una cara seria, pero con esas orejeras dudo mucho que alguien pueda tomarlo en serio

-S-Si asi es, Ray-chan…necesito que vigiles a alguien en especial es alguien muy, muy poderoso que lleva en su interior un poder que podría ser incluso mayor al de un Maou, si es posible podría hasta ser comparado con el de un Dios- ella tenía expresión de shock al escuchar eso y lo que es mas ELLA tenía que vigilar a ese monstruo lo cual le enviaba una ligera corriente por la espalda al imaginarse que clase de ser podría tener ese poder

-Y-Ya veo…de quien se trata- el frunció el seño mientras ponía una cara verdaderamente seria

-Su nombre es…Rex Salazar, estoy seguro que tu ya lo viste en acción durante la fiesta por haber ayudado a Serafall ¿no es asi? Ese chico EVO tiene un poder escondido en su interior pero al parecer tiene control absoluto sobre él. Si alguien como él llegara a emplear un poder como ese, es posible que nos veamos perjudicados, es por ello que decidí enviarte a ti para que le muestres los dotes de nuestra fracción y lo influyas a que se nos una ¿Crees que puedas con esto?- le pregunto seriamente y ella también lo estaba y asintió

-¡Por el bien de nuestros lideres cumpliré la misión, Azazel-sama!- el pelinegro estaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria al verla tan motivada

-Bien, eso era todo. Recuerda que el futuro de nuestra raza esta en tus manos, además no soy ciego, me di cuenta de que le había tomado un visto bueno a ese chico cuando mando a volar a esa criatura de un golpe. Si se presenta la ocasión podrías ser honesta con el ¿No crees? Huuuuum, jeje~- el tenia una sonrisa de gato al verla completamente roja por ello y se preguntaba como se había dado cuenta de ello aun cuando trato fuertemente de que no la notaran ella solo se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta con la cara completamente roja

-¡M-Me retiro ahora! ¡Disculpe!- Azazel solo suspiro al verla irse ya que pareciera que no es capaz de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero algo le decía que ese chico la haría cambiar de opinión en algún momento

-Haa~…estos niños, no dejan de ser unos cabezas duras hasta que se las aflojes de un golpe- el solo regreso a su papeleo el cual era… ¡¿El triple que antes?! ¡¿En qué momento?! El solo lloro lagrimas de anime mientras veía como su razón de insomnio se acumulaba cada vez más

-'Mátenme por favor'-

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Ubicación: Patios de la Academia al siguiente dia**

Rex estaba caminando un rato para despejar su mente, tuvo que fingir que iría al baño como 4 veces debido a que se presentaron varias emergencias de EVOS atacando la zona, cuando Blanco dijo que este lugar era el más atacado de todo no estaba bromeando en lo mas mínimo, no había un solo momento en el que un EVO no esté causando estrago, además la cita que tuvo Yumma ayer fue bastante interesante hicieron cosas muy divertidas e incluso le invito unas bebidas al hackear una de las maquinas expendedoras fue una cita perfecta, hasta que una pandilla de punks los había acorralado pero como siempre el resultado era el mismo, esos idiotas fueron apaleados por completo por haber arruinado su cita. Al final se despidieron y ella le beso la mejilla algo que no olvidara en un tiempo

-'La mejor cita de mi vida'- pensó satisfecho mientras se recostaba en hierba el único problema es que sin importar que él no podía relajarse en lo más mínimo ya que se seguía sintiendo como si alguien lo estuviera observando el se volteo a todos lados…pero esta vez sí se dio cuenta de alguien, justo en una esquina se estaba asomando una mujer completamente hermosa…más hermosa que cualquier otra en el mundo, tenía una cabellera rubia risada, piel tersa y delicada como la porcelana, ella lo veía con una mirada completamente curioso y inocente con esos ojos azules claros que delataban por completo que ella nunca había encontrado el mal en ningún ser vivo para colmo de males su cuerpo era algo imposible, sus pecho eran gigantescos más grandes que cualquier otro que haya visto, ella era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra…lo malo fue que cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la descubrieron se sonrojo por completo y se escondió y Rex tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro

-Eh?-

 **Mientras con la acosa… ¡¿Eh?! Q-Quiero decir la chica misteriosa**

La pobre Gabriel se encontraba en un ligero conflicto mental debido a lo que estaba haciendo…ella estaba acosando a una persona…lo que en realidad no era asi, lo estaba vigilando, es una pena que ella no sepa diferenciarlas de por si ella estaba completamente insegura de si podía hacer esto, quiero decir estaba enseñando a una nueva canción a un coro de angeles para su recital en el cielo para que su Onii-sama se relajara ya que lo ha visto muy tenso en los últimos días pero cuando menos se lo espera, él la llama para asignarle un tarea de suma importancia que únicamente ELLA podía realizar…y seguía sin entender porque

 **Flashback…de nuevo -.-**

 **Ubicación: Oficina de Michael, Dios Suplente**

La arcángel tetona había sido llamada por su hermano debido a que se había presento un inconveniente de suma importancia, ella toco la puerta y escucho la voz de su hermano diciéndole que pase, cuando entro en la oficina hecha completamente de oro y otras cosas innecesariamente lujosas ella se puso frente a su hermano con una postura firme pero seguía nerviosa por dentro

-S-Sucede algo, Onii-sama- el ciertamente tenía una expresión seria, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo desde la guerra entre los 3 poderes y eso ciertamente le decía que algo terrible está pasando o va a suceder lo que la hacía ponerse ciertamente temerosa

-Desgraciadamente…si. Durante siglos, todas las fracciones se han mantenido en paz ciertamente aun hay conflictos pendientes que resolver pero no ha estallado ninguna guerra aun con la penosa ausencia de nuestro señor, pero seguimos de pie prevaleciendo por tratar de hacer un mundo mejor y libre de mal, tal y como nuestro padre quiso. Pero ha sucedido algo que me ha tenido demasiado intrigado- él se levanto mientras camino desoladamente, sea lo que sea este asunto Gabriel sabía perfectamente que tenía a su hermano terriblemente preocupado y eso la hacía inquietarse por saber que podría ser

-O-Onii-sama, que es lo que sucede. Acaso podrían ser la Khaos Brigade o es alguno tipo de mal presagio- Michael vio que ella estaba tan preocupada como él y ciertamente no la culpa, este asunto haría saltar de su silla a cualquiera, y el no fue la excepción lastimosamente

El se dirigió a su hermana con una mirada seria, lo que hiso a ella alertarse un poco

-Hay un ser en la tierra, un chico uno con un poder que se asemeja al de nuestro padre, quizá sea igual o superior…la verdad no estoy seguro- Gabriel se quedo sin aliento y quedo en un estado de shock cuando escucho eso, era imposible…mas bien, ES imposible que alguien pueda ser igual o más fuerte que su padre, el era Dios no pude ser cierto que haya un ser con un poder aun más fuerte que el…era irreal

-O…Onii-sama…eso no pude ser verdad- ella casi se cae sobre sus propios pies ya que esa era demasiada información para procesar

-Debes de creerlo, a mí también me tomo un tiempo procesarlo pero no cabe duda. Este chico resguarda un poder que puede estar incluso más allá que el de nuestro padre pero no te preocupes él es una buena persona, el es alguien que antepone todo con tal de ayudar a la gente, el es de esas pocas personas que lo arriesgarían todo con tal de salvar a las personas que ama, lo he visto. Es por ello que te llame, ya que tu eres la única lo sufrientemente capacitada para cumplir esta misión- ella tenía una expresión completamente perdida cuando dijo eso

-E-Eh…y-yo…p-pero Onii-sama que misión es la que debo cumplir- el puso sus manos en su hombro con una sonrisa confiada

-Quiero que lo convenzas de unirse a nosotros-

. . . . . . . .

-¿Eh?-

 **Fin del Flashback**

La pobre rubia lloraba lagrimas de anime al recordar como acabo en este vergonzosa situación, pero aun asi no podía rendirse ya que el futuro de su facción estaba en sus manos, era su deber ayudar a los angeles sin importar que ella debía de cumplir esta misión a como dé lugar, y hacer que él se una a ellos sin importar el método…aunque seguía sin entender esa última parte

-'Según Onii-sama, Rex Salazar-san podría devolver el equilibro con su poder y re establecer el sistema que fue destruido cuando nuestro señor nos dejo, pero sigo sin entender como lo hará, Onii-sama solo me dijo "Ser tu misma es tu mejor método para convencerlo" pero sigo sin entender eso, guuuuu~ TwT'-

-Oye…tu eres la que me estaba espiando- la pobre rubia no tuvo tiempo porque para cuando levanto la vista se quedo helada al ver a Rex parado justó ahí con una expresión de confusión e intriga pero él no pudo ni estar preparado para cuando la vio a ella salir de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad completamente roja mientras sus ojos parecían remolinos

-¡GOMEN'NASAI!- Rex tenía una gran gota que le bajaba por la nuca cuando la vio levantar el polvo mientras corría a quien sabe donde mientras seguía gritando que lo sentía…el solo desestimo mientras se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza

-'Vaya…que rarita, aunque era bastante linda'- el solo se recostó en la hierba sin saber que Gabriel no era la única arma secreta que los 3 representantes tenían, porque desde ahora tendrá que cuidarse mucho de cierta pelinegra y otra pelirroja. Al parecer Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael han sacado la "Artillería Pesada" para poder tener a este joven y poderoso EVO que todo queremos…vaya un desgraciado

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **WOOOOLAAA! Como están gente bonita aquí les habla su amigable vecino Inferno999 y con este nuevo cap de esta nueva historia la cual disfruto escribir de sobremanera, en serio es que imaginarme a un badass como Rex tener que sobrellevar un harem es simplemente algo que no puedo dejar, en serio simplemente no puedo dejar de imaginar que clase de locuras podría terminar haciendo en un mundo tan jodido como lo es DxD**

 **Y parece que los 3 seres divinos han decidió su arma mas poderosa y secreta para que Rex vayan con ellos y de solo imaginarme que escenas podría hacer algo como eso es simlemente INCREIBLE xDDDDD X3 bueno el punto es que seguire esta historia un tiempo mas hasta quizá el ca ya que realmente me inspira para escribrila hasta que no pueda mas, tal vez sea porque jamás había hecho un fic con un cartoon pero aun asi tal vez sea también porque Rex es un cabron badass que realmente cuadra mejor con las chicas de DxD que Issei, el cual por cierto en esta historia no existe, solo sera nuestro héroe EVO que todos amamos :3, bueno no olvide Revisar y dejar un comentario, si hay algo en lo que este fallando háganmelo saber si les gusto agregenlo a favoritos si desean eso me alegraría mucho y no olviden chequear mis otras historias xD sin mas, me despido**

 **Mata ne! ^w^/**


	3. Revelaciones y rabia descubierta

**WOOOOLAAAA! Como andan gente aquí con otro cap pero eso es lo de menos, les deje una nota en la parte de abajo xD por tanto no creo que sea necesario ver esta parte de aquí pero bueno sigamos xD como pueden ver la razón por la cual no he podido hacer mucho en este tiempo es porque el cole me está chupando el alma ¡NOOOOOO MAAAASSS POR FAVVVOOOOOR! Como sea disfruten de este cap :3**

 **No poseo nada y…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Maquinas, Demonios y Angeles

Capitulo 3: Revelaciones y rabia descubierta

 **Ubicación: Oficina del Caballero Blanco**

Blanco POV

La situación no ha mejorado mucho durante la operación en Brasil, Seis no ha tenido muchos progresos durante la recolección de información y lo que es más cada vez que está cerca de encontrar una conexión, nuevos elementos se presentan para añadirlos a este molesto e irritante rompecabezas. Si esto sigue tendré que buscar medidas drásticas, Rex sigue con su hermano resolviendo el caso de ese científico loco en Japón mientras que los ataques de EVO van también en aumento, a este paso necesitaremos más ayuda. Supongo que el jefe tendrá que meter sus manos en este asunto

 **Llamada entrante de la Doctora Holiday**

Sonó la voz computarizada de mi laptop apreté el botón de mi ordenador mientras la cámara me mostro el laboratorio y la doctora parecía estar preocupada por algo, por lo general esperaría que fuera otra mala noticia que solo me amargaría mas la sopa de este asunto, pero en fin es mi trabajo al fin y al cabo

-Más vale que sea importante- ciertamente no estoy de humor para escuchar las teorías de esta tipa, pero si tiene que ver con lo que está pasando en este momento…entonces por dios! Soy todo oídos joder!

-Lo es señor. Hemos encontrado una relación entre los sucesos de Brasil con los reportes de los secuestros en Japón. Al parecer el científico Makuza que ha estado experimentando con las personas convirtiéndolos en EVOS los estaba traficando a los terroristas en Brasil para que ellos los puedan usar. Y al parecer obtuvieron la tecnología para la fabricación de los collares de control que Caballero Negro usaba para adiestras a los EVOS- juro que casi me caigo de mi asiento cuando menciono a esa perra loca y esos endemoniados collares que el loco de Cesar había creado…esto se está poniendo cada vez mas critico, espero que Seis ya tenga un plan contra esto

-Ya veo. Seis ya está al tanto de esto- pregunte seriamente, si mi socio no está informado con esto, el enemigo podría sacar demasiado provecho de ello. Creí que jamás en mi vida diría esto pero…me gustaría que Rex estuviera aquí, aunque podría sacar provecho de esto. Si ese mocoso se encarga de ese loco entonces no podrán enviar más EVOS y si los capturan podrán darnos la ubicación de su próxima negociación y ¡BAM! No más trafico de monstruos. Solo hay que esperar que Rex y Seis hagan su parte

-Los agentes ya le han informado a Seis sobre la situación y ahora está con un equipo planeando un ataque a una de las exportadoras de los terroristas, solo debemos esperar lo mejor-

-Qué me dices del chico- espero que Rex esté al menos haciendo su trabajo…aunque no puedo esperar mucho de un adolecente, siempre pensé que durante estos 2 años por lo menos pudo haber madurado un poco…haa~, se vale soñar

-Rex ha estado en varios ataques de EVOS pero también logro capturar a un escuadrón de mercenarios que al perecer son el ejercido personal del científico, ellos habían atacado la escuela en la que Rex asiste, ahora mismo están interrogando a su líder, pero se ha negado a hablar. Es muy persistente-

-Ya veo en ese caso puede proseguir y dígale a Rex que se centre en su trabajo. No lo enviamos ahí para que jugara a la escuelita o ha Cesar para experimentar la horrible experiencia de ser un profesor- regañe con seriedad. No necesito a mas de adolecente rebelde, ya de por si tengo suficiente con ese mocoso EVO, con ello deje concluida la transmisión y volví a concentrarme en este maldito asunto. Si las cosas salen como espero, entonces esta será el mejor mes del año

 **Mientras con nuestro Héroe**

 **Ubicación: Residencia de los hermanos Salazar…de momento compartido**

Rex había tenido un dia bastante raro ayer…sin importar a donde fuera o que hiciera se sentía como si lo estuvieran vigilando y la aparición de aquella chica misteriosa tampoco ayudaba mucho en realidad…y para agregar leña al fuego no dejaba de pensar que esto era obra de la dichosa "Maldición Salazar" que Cesar le había metido en la cabeza, lo estaba volviendo loco y paranoico y hacerlo ponerse alerta y estar listo en todo momento…incluso sin que hayan algún EVO cerca…el pobre estaba de insomnio y no podía ni estar cinco segundos tranquilos debido a su paranoia, pobrecito. Y todo gracias a su hermano el cual en estos momentos seguía con esa cara de troll mientras calificaba unos proyectos y unos exámenes sorpresa que había tomado durante esta semana…el maldito parecía disfrutar hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes, parece que ser un bastardo es cosa de familia

-Vaya Cesar… ¿De verdad estas enseñando o estas torturando a esos chicos?- pregunto con una gota al ver a su hermano con esa sonrisa malévola y sádica mientras calificaba esos exámenes que parecían pésimos, y lo disfrutaba el solo se dirigió a su hermano con una sonrisa tan siniestra y a la vez inocente que solo se compararía con la de Unohana…y eso es decir mucho

-¿Torturar? Pero si apenas les estoy dando las bases hermanito. Luego de esto les enseñare los principios básicos de la Física Cuántica y los alter egos de los de Matemática superior. Y para la cereza sobre el pastel, tengo planeado algunos proyectos acerca de las alteraciones genéticas en el ADN durante el incidente en Chernobyl, y también tengo muchos planes para los exámenes de Trimestre. Jejeje- Rex prefirió alejarse un poco de Cesar ya que lo estaba empezando a asustar…creo que el hecho de nunca haber sido profesor antes lo hizo "Sobre emocionarse" sobre el hecho de que ahora puede hacer lo que siempre quiso…trollear a sus estudiante

-Oooookaaaaayyyy…entonces, creo que saldré a caminar un rato si no te molesta- se fue mientras Cesar le brillaron los ojos malvadamente mientras seguía con sus "planes" para los pobre chicos a quienes les espera una experiencia peor que la del infierno porque su Sensei es peor que el diablo en persona

 **Mientras con Rex**

El pelinegro salió caminando con su ropa casual y a la vez un poco perturbado por la nueva fachada que su hermano ha puesto con este asunto de ser profesor y en estos momentos el estaba gozando de hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes, pero él decidió mejor no pensar en ello en realidad ya que lo último que quería era hacer otro trauma el mismo, simplemente suspiro y prefirió solo seguir con su caminata sin ninguna otra cosa en la cabeza aunque más se preguntaba que fue eso de ayer, quizá solo sea otra de esas locas fanáticas que siempre están constantemente tratando de violarlo, no sería raro que una lo estuviera acosando

. . . . . . . . . . .

-Qué lindo…me conseguí una loca- se dijo a sí mismo de forma cómica mientras solo seguía por la acera sin siquiera darse cuenta por donde iba pero cuando levanto la cabeza solo pudo ver un flash amarillo antes de haberse chocado con algo y cayó al suelo mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza y levanto la mirada algo molesto

-¡Oye fíjate por don…!- él se quedo completamente cayado al ver con lo que había chocado o mejor dicho quien…era un chica joven con una cabellera rubia y su rostro era tapado por un velo de tela blanca, traía un vestido que la hacía parecer un monja…porque eso justo lo que ella era, Rex dejo su estupor y se levanto para ayudarla pero en ese momento el velo se cayó por una brisa de viento que levanto levemente esa cabellera rubia y el EVO se quedo aun mas atónito al verla, era hermosa y sus ojos verdes color esmeralda delataban su inocencia, Rex se quedo cayado por un momento hasta que la escucho hablar

-¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡No me di cuenta por donde iba!- eso hizo a Rex volver a la realidad y la ayudo a levantarse mientras trataba de mostrar un poco de seguridad

-E-Esta bien, fue mi culpa de todos modos yo soy quien debería de disculparse- el puso un sonrisa inocente mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero en ese momento el velo de la chica salió volando y fue a recogerlo mientras que ella recogía sus pertenencias que también se le cayeron durante el accidente, Rex regreso con el velo y también decidió ayudarle ya que en parte también era su culpa…aparte no se negaría ayudar a una chica tan linda

-'Quizá este dia no sea tan malo'- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras termino de empacar las pertenencias y la ayudo con unas cuantas cosas más, luego de eso ella le explico algo que también le había pasado cada vez que iba de misión a otras partes del mundo a ciudad que ni conoce

-E-Estoy perdida…y no sé donde estoy- el solo se rio un poco entre dientes y decidió ayudarle ya que el también ha tenido esos problemas muchas veces en especial en lugares donde no hablan ni español ni ingles y al parecer ella solo sabia ingles pero la entendía perfectamente

 **Momentos más tarde**

El pelinegro había llevado a la joven monja a la iglesia de la ciudad siendo esta la única que conocía, el decidió mostrarle la dirección y hacer una que otra broma para aliviar el ambiente ya que no había mucho de que poder hablar pero al parecer ella disfrutaba de su compañía quizá sea porque aun no lo ha visto usar sus poderes…de alguna forma eso hizo que un escalofrió le pasara por la espalda ¿Qué pasara si él lo ve usar sus poderes? ¿Qué pensara si sabe que él es un EVO? Rex decidió no indagar demasiado en ello ya que desde hace mucho tiempo decidió que ya no le importaba lo que la gente diga de él…pero aun asi esta chica parecía otro caso para él, temía que se asustara de él… ya que Seis se lo había dicho antes…

Nadia quiere a los EVOS sin importar lo que hagan. Hay muchos haya afuera que son como Hunter Caín

Rex en ese momento empujo esos recuerdos ya que ahora eso ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo…ahora tenía una misión y sin importar que él iba a cumplir con ella, aunque claro primero tenía que llevar a esta chica a su destino antes de que se pierda de nuevo

-Gracias por ayudarme, la verdad no encontraba a mucha gente que hablara mi idioma aparte de que tenía un poco de miedo ya que no había viajado antes-

-Está bien, a mí también me ha pasado pero te acostumbras. Dime que te trae aquí- le pregunto curioso ya que no mucha gente ha logrado viajar debido a que los EVOS han atacado varios vuelos durante las últimas semanas dando por empezado un toque de queda hasta que se disuelvan los ataques…y en parte ese es su trabajo ya que sabe que dentro de no muy poco le tendrán que pedir que lo resuelva aunque ahora Nueva Providencia se ha limitado a solo enviar naves de guerra y también al Guardián comandado por el Sargento Callagan por ello de momento solo debe de esperar hasta que le toque ir

-Bueno, resulta que vengo de intercambio, para ser una monja de la iglesia de esta ciudad- dijo mientras que Rex parecía pensar demasiado sobre algo que lo sigue molestando desde hace ya rato y eso que…aun siente que lo están observando, y es cada vez mas jodido es casi como si pudiera sentir a esa persona respirando en su cuello…este se volteo furtivamente pero…no había nada

-Sucede algo- el pelinegro volvió a la realidad y solo suspiro pero luego se dirigió a la rubia con una sonrisa confiada y relajada

-N-No es nada, solo cosas mías jejeje- ella se lo quedo mirando por un momento ya que desde hace rato noto que algo pasaba con él, parecía estar muy preocupado por algo y a la vez, alerta como si esperara que algo pasara. Y asi fue

El suelo empezó a temblar alertando a las personas que estaban presentes y Rex también se puso en guardia mientras la rubia parecía aferrarse a lo que estaba más cerca en ese momento…o sea se nuestro héroe. El suelo casi frente a ellos se empezó a agrietar hasta que se partió en pedazos y hubo una ligera explosión mientras la calle y el asfalto se partían en pedazos levantando una fuerte cortina de polvo, en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de terror y shock de la gente mientras que también se escucho un rugido anti natural y aterrador…la cortina se deshizo para mostrar a una especie de criatura grotesca y aterradora. No tenia ojos pero si unas fauces enormes con una hilera de dientes grandes y afilados, parecía una especie de garrapata gigante de color rojo, tenía seis patas tres de cada lado y un gran aguijón, claro no cabe olvidar que toda la gente empezó a gritar despavorida mientras que Rex…eeemm, bueno el solo tenía una cara caída y muy molesta al ver como esa cosa se jodio el tranquilo ambiente que tenia con su nueva amiga

(ÒnÓ)

-¡Ahora si sacaste boleto!- el estaba a punto de ir a sacarle la puta cuando se acordó de con quien estaba en este momento, eso y que sintió un fuerte agarren en su cintura, el bajo la cabeza para a la linda rubia aferrada a él como si fuera su fuerte guardián en brillante armadura, el tenia una ligera gota por ello

 **¡GRRROOOOAAAAAA!**

El EVO rugió mientras empezó a atacar los autos y en una instancia empezó a embestir a todo el que se le cruzaba, en ese momento el monstruo empezó a correr a gran velocidad directo hacia Rex y este que tenía el seño fruncido puso a la monja detrás de él la cual para sorpresa suya al verlo tan protector contra esa criatura se sonrojo un poco, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estaba preocupada de que le hiciera daño. A Rex eso no le importo mucho, el EVO seguía corriendo a gran velocidad y a solo unos metros de distancia, para sorpresa de la monja, unas líneas azules en forma de circuito se formaron en los brazos del pelinegro y estos se convirtieron en unas manos gigantes robóticas

-¡Se acabo la fiesta amigo!-

 **CRAAASH! BOOOOM!**

El puñetazo metálico mando a volar al EVO por los cielos pero eso no acabo ahí, Rex saco su Boogie Pack y alzo vuelo a gran velocidad hacia el monstruo, y cuando estuvo a su misma altura cambio a sus Buster Punks y le dio una patada que lo mando en picada al pavimento dejándolo clavado ahí con una gran explosión pero el EVO aun trato de levantarse solo para volver a ser clavado en el piso con un poderoso golpe giratorio de las Smack Hands de Rex, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero vitoreaban al ver como el monstruo fue derrotado pero para Rex esto aun no había terminado, el se acerco al EVO y puso sus manos en su estomago mientras las líneas azules se expandieron a través de su cuerpo junto con la luz color azul, en el interior se vio como los Nanites puros de Rex empezaron a atacar a los del EVO y en un flash de luz cegadora. Todos vieron como el monstruo se empezó a reducir junto con un poco de vapor y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos el monstruo se había convertido en un perro

Rex vio su trabajo hecho y camino fuera del cráter para ver a toda la gente adulando y gritando al pelinegro el cual se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza por ser el centro de atención se rasco la mejilla mientras se reia un poco pero cuando se dio cuenta la monja lo estaba abrazando de la cintura y tenía una expresión preocupada pero también de felicidad

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el EVO en broma para llamar su atención, ella levanto la cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa lo que la hizo ponerse alegre también, Rex y la pequeña monja dejaron el lugar para seguir su camino hacia la pequeña iglesia que se encontraba cerca de la colina

-Sé que soy nuevo aquí también, pero hasta donde yo sé. Esa es la única iglesia que hay- señalo al edificio en la colina y su nueva amiga estaba agradecida por ello

-Muchas gracias señor…em, etto o-olvide presentarme antes. Me llamo Asia Argento, puede llamarse Asia si gusta- se presento la rubia y el EVO le dio la mano la cual tomo con gusto

-Rex. Rex Salazar pero puedes llamarme solo Rex, el gusto es mío- Asia por un momento amplio la mirada en la sorpresa y el shock total al escuchar eso, creyó que solo había escuchado de él en la tele pensó que solo soñaría con que algún dia conocería a aquel que llaman "El Campeón del Cielo" pero aquí estaba estrechando su mano y por un momento se iba a desmayar

-¡T-T-T-Tu…e-eres…el EVO que salvo al Papa y al Sacerdote en México!- a Rex le salió un gota y ligeramente le crispo la ceja al ver que lo había descubierto…es cierto, hace tiempo tuvo una misión como guardaespaldas del Papa en Italia por un presumo ataque terrorista y al Sacerdote lo salvo de un EVO cactus que había medio destrozado el pueblo por tanto se volvió popular entre algunos de los catedrales del mundo…incluso hay rumores de que muchas y en serio MUCHAS de esas monjas estaban deseosas de cometer todos sus pecados soñados con el…y eso de por si es perturbador

-B-Bueno…supongo que me atrapaste…hehehe…este a eh (empieza a sonar el comunicador) ¡Oh mira tengo una emergencia de EVO que atender! ¡Nos vemos pronto Asia, cuídate!- el EVO presa del pánico se separo y saco su Boogie Pack y se fue volando dejando a una Asia sorprendida pero seguía con esa mirada de admiración hacia el héroe que fue volando por los cielos…era como un angel…un angel metálico pero son detalles

-Rex-san…-

 **Esa noche**

En una parte alejada de la ciudad cerca de un bosque, un gran círculo rojo se hizo presente, de este círculo una luz del mismo color ilumino el lugar y de ahí salieron cuatro personas, dos de ellas eran las Onee-samas de la Academia Kuoh Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima quienes fueron informadas de un demonio callejero que acecha por esta zona atrayendo humanos para comérselos, junto a ellas los acompañaban otro dos miembros mas, Kiba Yuto el príncipe de la academia muy popular entre las chicas pero también era un demonio y el "Caballo" de Rias, también estaba Koneko Toujo mejor conocida por ser la mascota de la academia por su aspecto adorable e infantil de loli y su habitual expresión neutral e indiferente pero eso también era algo que atraía a los estudiantes de ella por ser adorable, el cuarteto de demonios empezó a caminar hacia el edificio abandonado que era el refugio del demonio callejero

-Vaya… es el tercero esta semana ¿No cree Bucho?- dijo Kiba mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, ciertamente los ataques por demonios callejeros ha ido mucho en aumento pero al menos no como los ataques de EVOS ya que eso es algo muy natural sin embargo lo demonios eran otra cosa pero aun asi no había queja. Este era su territorio por tanto era su deber encargarse de este tipo de cosas

-También me di cuenta de ello, pero tampoco es mucho lo que se pueda hacer, es nuestro territorio el que están invadiendo- declaro la pelirroja mientras entraron al edificio, una vez dentro vieron que todo estaba sucio y destartalado en un aspecto deplorable y desgastado…típica guarida para un callejero, los demonios inspeccionaron el lugar minuciosamente esperando que el monstruo se presentara…pero…

No paso nada

Es mas no percibían la presencia del monstruo en ningún lado casi parecía que este lugar esta deshabitado lo cual causo un poco de confusión entre los demonios del clan Gremory

-Rias…estás segura que este es el lugar correcto- cuestiono la pelinegra a su Rey quien tenía el seño levemente fruncido al ver que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado

-Completamente…la información que nos dieron no tenía error-

Todos suspiraron y decidieron esperar un poco más en caso de que el monstruo haya ido a buscar alguna víctima o quizá el monstruo sabía que lo vendrían a matar y escapo, podría ser cierto y es una teoría con fundamento pero aun asi decidieron esperar un poco mas y si no había nada regresarían al ver que solo fue una pérdida de tiempo…pero para su suerte, en ese preciso momento empezaron a sentir como una presencia se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos

-Ya viene- Koneko se puso en una postura de guardia como en la lucha libre mientras advertía a los demás de la llegada del demonio…pero había algo raro mientras más se acercaba la presencia más podían escuchar un leve sonido, parecido al de un grito pero aun asi se prepararon para lo que sea…lo malo es que no estaban preparado para esto

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

El muro de piedra del edificio en la parte lateral ser partió en pedazos mientras la criatura gigante apareció, en la parte superior era medio humana con unos grandes pechos al aire pero en la parte inferior era completamente un monstruo como una combinación entre un león, serpiente y escorpión pero lo que los dejo en shock fue ver a un joven…digamos con pies robóticos gigantes de color naranja y unas manos gigantes de color igualmente naranja que sostenían a una parte del monstruo y lo arrastraba para tratar de golpearlo con una de las vigas, aparte traía puestas unas gafas cafés que cubrían sus ojos

-¡GGIIIJAAAA! ¡HARRE PERRA HARRE!-

Rex había sido contactado debido a que un EVO ha estado secuestrando gente para comérsela lo cual demuestra que no todos son unos idiotas aparte…la escucho hablar en algunas ocasiones lo cual demuestra que este nueva oleada de EVOS no es tan aburrida y repetitiva como pensó que sería, hasta le pareció interesante, el pelinegro freno la caída usando sus Buster Punks para hacer palanca y arrojar al monstruo contra la pared del edificio, el monstruo se levanto y le rugió pero el solo sonrió, en el interior de las botas gigantes los engranajes se soltaron y el EVO dio un poderoso impulso con las piernas para asestar un destructivo golpe combo con sus Smack Hands también activadas, con estas dos maquinas activadas Rex parecía un cyborg en cierto sentido en fin el golpe mando al monstruo a volar hacia el otro lado del edificio. Rex volvió su cuerpo a la normalidad y saco su Slam Cannon

-¡Trágate esto!-

El cañón cargo una bola de cemento del suelo y disparo un proyectil que impacto directo en la parte humana del monstruo, el segundo proyectil en su vientre lleno de dientes y el último directo en una de sus piernas que fue destrozada y separada de su cuerpo. Los demonios miembros del club veían incrédulos la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos…parecía irreal, pero era cierto. Esta era una autentica pelea entre EVOS…bueno entre uno y un demonio callejero

 **-¡GRAAAA! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!-**

-¡Bitches Love my Cannon! - declaro Rex mientras sacaba otra arma de y esta vez en su espalda se formo un objeto redondo y brillaba de color azul parecía un generador y en la mano izquierda se volvió metálica mientras su brazo se convirtió en un largo tentáculo como latigo que azoto contra el piso rompiéndolo haciendo al demonio sobresaltarse, Rex había activado su Blast Caster

 **-¡¿NANI?!-**

Rex se lamio los labios mientras miraba de forma furtiva al monstruo

-¡Fuiste una perra muy mala! ¡Ahora papi tendrá que castigarte!- eso hizo que Akeno se estremeciera un poco al ver esa mirada sádica y dominante en el rostro de Rex, ella se sonrojo un poco haciendo a Rias poner un pequeño puchero al ver a su amiga ponerse de calenturienta solo por eso aparte…hasta ahora Rex todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban aquí

Rex corrió a gran velocidad evadiendo una de las garras de la criatura y lanzo el latigo azotando un fuerte golpe en el torso del monstruo luego uso el latigo para agarrarse de su cintura mientras se enredo y se balanceo como si fuera una liana mientras gritaba como si fuera Tarzan, el se columpio hasta que llego a la parte superior del monstruo donde estaba su parte humana o sea su punto débil, el EVO sonrió y lanzo su latigo para que se enredara en su cuerpo femenino con fuerza

-¡ES HORA DEL CASTIGO!- el generador en su espalda empezó a brillar y en el interior de Rex el Nanite Omega empezó a temblar mientras de los orificios una luz cegadora empezó brillar intensamente hasta que inundo todo en un fuerte destello, en el exterior en el brazo de Rex se empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de electricidad que empezó a correr directo hasta el monstruo electrocutándolo y este grito de dolor al sentir las poderosas descargas Nanite que literalmente sentía incluso dentro de su cuerpo

Si Akeno que antes estaba sorprendida por el EVO ahora tenía un pequeño escurrimiento de baba al ver que a él también le gustan los mismo métodos de tortura que a ella…con electrocución intensa y Rex parecía aumentar la intensidad para hacerla gritar aun mas de dolor

-Ara Ara~. Creo que…encontré a mi Alma Gemela, fufufu- rio la demonio de cola de caballo haciendo a Rias fastidiarse por un momento pero aun asi sabía que la pelea no había terminado aun, incluso si atacaba directamente el punto débil del demonio su cuerpo no iría a sucumbir

Cuando el EVO quito el latigo del cuerpo del monstruo el cual estaba echando humo debido a la fricción y el calor de las descargas este se confió y volvió su cuerpo a la normalidad pero eso no fue buena idea, cuando Rex menos se dio cuenta uno de los gigantescos brazos del monstruo se dirigió hacia él, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el golpe impacto directo en su cuerpo mandando lo a estrellarse contra el muro

 **-¡Mocoso insolente! ¡En serio pensaste que eso me detendría!-**

De los escombros Rex se empezó a levantar y se limpio un poco de sangre que salía de su lamio y escupió un poco también pero aun asi se levanto con el seño fruncido mientras se limpio un poco de los escombros en su chaqueta

-Yo no tengo ninguna razón para pelear en serio con un EVO. Porque sé que siguen siendo una persona, una persona con una vida, familia y amigos…no tengo el derecho de arrebatarles eso…y por eso…-

El EVO formo unas grandes líneas en sus manos mientras sus Nantes empezaron a hervir conforme los sentimientos de su portador se hacían cada vez más fuerte y en ese momento sus brazos se convirtieron en sus Smack Hands pero estas eran más grandes y sus nudillos tenía unas esferas de hierro adicionales

-¡VOY A SEGUIR PELEANDO HASTA QUE TE CURE!- sus palabras resonaron en todo el lugar por un momento se oyó un silencio incomodo mientras Rex seguía con el seño fruncido esperando a que esa cosa hiciera el primer movimiento…los demonios que escucharon esas palabras vieron como el Héroe ahora estaba en su apogeo pero entonces la criatura se empezó a reir…a reir con mucha fuerza

 **-¡¿HUMANO?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡RAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡YO NO SOY UN HUMANO! ¡O UN EVO!-**

El monstruo empezó a correr directo hacia un Rex completamente en shock al escuchar esas palabras pero entonces el monstruo lo estaba por envestir

 **-¡WATASHI WA…AKUMA DA!-**

Rex se cubrió con sus manos gigantes mientras el monstruo le dio un poderoso golpe que lo mando de nuevo al otro lado del muro impactándolo por completo, pero aun asi no tardo mucho en levarse una vez mas pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando escucho lo que dijo esa cosa

-¿D…D-Demonio? ¿Qué mierda…?- el estaba completamente incrédulo, era imposible ¿cierto? Aunque eso explicaría como es que no se ve como los otros EVOS o como es que puede hablar, Rex se sobo la cabeza por un rato al asimilar esa información…pero si eso es cierto entonces…no es humano… o animal…no tenia que contenerse…podía pelear a su manera… sin riesgo…podía ir en serio…podía…

Podía atacar con todo…

El sonrió

-En ese caso…- en una abrir y cerrar de ojos Rex ya estaba frente al demonio quien amplio la mirada cuando la gigantesca espada apareció frente a ella y se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue inútil ya que la espada los rebano por completo en pedazo luego cambio a sus Bad Axes, las hachas de lamina luminiscente azul corto y rebano atreves de las piernas del monstruo quien cayó al piso por completo mientras gran cantidad de sangre empezó a salir luego volvió a sacar su BFS pero en el interior los engranajes se conectaron y la punta de la espada se dividió en dos partes que empezaron a girar hasta convertirse en una cierra

-Puedo hacer esto- el estaba a punto de azotar la cierra para terminar el trabajo hasta que una voz un tanto conocida llamo su atención y este se volteo para ver a un cierto grupo de personas que conocía un poco…bueno a dos de ellas a los otros no los conocía

-¡Es suficiente!- declaro Rias mientras caminaba hacia el junto con su Reina quien tenía una cara decaída al ver que su amiga había detenido la divertida y extasiante escena que el EVO había mostrado

-¿Eh…? ¡Espera! ¡Ustedes desde cuando estaban aquí! ¡Rias, Akeno!- pregunto en shock mientras volvía su brazo a la normalidad aunque claro el monstruo estaba en shock al ver a la hija del clan más famoso y temido del inframundo en un lugar como este

 **-¡E-Ese cabello como la sangre! ¡Esa aura demoniaca destructiva! ¡¿No puede ser?! ¡¿La hija del clan Gremory?!-** el callejero estaba en shock pero a Rex le importo menos ya que en estos momentos se concentro mas en el hecho de que la llamo demonio…este monstruo era un demonio también…entonces que es lo que está pasando…el EVO no lo entendía aun

-Si asi es, vine aquí para encargarme de ti por haber invadido mi territorio…pero parece que Rex ya se estaba haciendo cargo- suspiro por el hecho de que no hizo nada si no hasta el final solo para terminar la vida del demonio en lugar del pelinegro

-¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Rex estaba muy confundido en lo que estaba pasando en un momento se enfrenta a un EVO que puede hablar y luego termina descubriendo que ese "EVO" dice ser un demonio lo cual era algo muy jodido de creer teniendo en cuenta que toda su vida todo lo que veía tenía un fundamente y explicación científica…aunque la mayoría de ello se fue por el caño desde que llego y eso de la "Maldición Salazar" no ayudaba en nada realmente

-Te lo explicaremos luego…ahora hay que encargarse de esto- la pelirroja se acerco al monstruo moribundo para sorpresa del EVO quien estaba a punto de detenerla pero en ese preciso momento unas rara energía rojiza se formo en sus manas seguido de una especie de círculo rojo mientras la energía se cargaba aun mas

-Desaparece- sentencio y entonces una energía roja con la forma de una bestia y el demonio callejo solo alcanzo a gritar mientras la energía empezaba a desintegrarse y el EVO que había visto toda la escena se quedo con la boca bien abierta despues de que la criatura fue completamente destruida

-¿P-Pero…como? ¿Q-Que? ¿En qué momentos? ¿Desde cuándo? …¡Ah mi cabeza!-

Al pobre le salió un humo por la cabeza tratando de asimilar toda esta información y de alguna manera solo salía "ERROR" con un sonido un tanto conocido en las computadoras, el punto es que él se sobo un poco la cabeza mientras la pelirroja tomo su hombro

-Creo…que hay algunas cosas que discutir- a Rex no le gustaba como sonaba eso en lo mas mínimo…sentía que lo iban a mindfuckar mucho más que antes y realmente no le gustaba como se escuchaba eso la verdad y otra cosa que no le gustaba era la forma en la que Akeno lo estaba mirando…como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo compañero para "jugar" al EVO no le gustaba eso y un frio le paso por la espalda seguido por un mal presentimiento

-'¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice?'- nadie lo sabe mi querido amigo los problemas de mujeres siempre aparecen cuando uno menos se lo espera y para tu caso…diría que estas en alerta roja de máxima seguridad, a parte aquella chica de los pechos de sandia que conoció aquel dia lo ha seguido asechando pero cada vez que le preguntaba esta se echaba a correr mientras gritaba que se disculpaba…sigue siendo raro

 **Mientras en el Cielo**

 **Ubicación: Oficina del Dios Suplente**

Michael tenía una gota que le bajaba por la nuca al escuchar los pucheros y berrinches de su hermanita acerca de que su plan era feo y que no le gustaba la idea de tener que asechar a alguien para que se les una…aunque este en ningún momento había dicho algo sobre asechar solo que hablara con él para que se les una…aunque si lo pensaba mejor primero tendría que decirle que los Angeles, Demonio y Angeles Caidos existen…eso sería un poco difícil considerando que Rex es un chico de ciencia

-'Creo…que no pensé bien esto'- pensó el rubio al ver que su plan tenia ciertos fallos y en cuanto a su hermanita, esta solo seguía llorando lagrimas de anime mientras le refuta su…Ejem…inconformidad por asi decirlo

-¡Onii-sama, no puedo hacer esto~!- el dios suplemente se sobo las sienes mientras pensaba en cómo hacerle ver a su hermana que lo estaba malinterpretando todo por completo asi que por ello deicidio explicarle más detalladamente lo que tenía que hacer

. . . . . . . . .

-¡EEEEEEEK! ¡Onii-sama pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio!- el rubio tenía una gran gota al darse cuenta que hay muchas veces en las que Gabriel podía ser un tanto…cabeza hueca…pero aun asi con las cosas mejor entendidas ella salió con un nuevo estado de ánimo lista para hacerlo mejor por su facción…y también por Rex, ella se puso como un tomate por eso último, el arcángel se desplomo en su asiento, el ya sabía sobre que sus otros dos competidores, Azazel y Sirzechs iban a usar sus mejores cartas también en este juego y no podía evitar cierta pena y envidia del chico EVO

-Rex Salazar…un chico bastante intrigante sin duda-

 **De vuelta con el EVO**

 **Ubicación: Sala del Club de la Investigación Oculta**

Si antes Rex estaba con el cerebro batido…ahora estaba derretido prácticamente en esa conferencia Rias junto con los demás le explicaron que en palabras cortas todas las cosas que se mencionan en varias religiones existen y que toda esta escuela era su territorio como Demonio ahora si se estaba poniendo muy rara la cosa…aunque si se tiene en cuenta que lucha contra monstruos salvajes salidos de un juego de terror cada dia de su vida desde que tenía 13…huumm se puede decir que tampoco era para tanto pero aun asi que algo como lo demonios o dios o esas cosas existas es…irreal, no lo malentiendan desde que tiene memoria Rex ha estado rodeado de ciencia y cosas científicas esto es algo que simplemente no era fácil de asimilar o mucho menos creer

-¿En serio dicen la verdad?- pregunto el EVO aun desconfiado y ellos asintieron

-Pruébenlo-

El frunció el seño por un momento y bueno ellos se miraron por un instante hasta que de sus espaldas salieron algo que muy parecido a las alas de murciélago que hicieron a Rex sobresaltar por un momento y hacerse para atrás pero aun asi mantuvo la compostura de por si no sería lo más raro que haya visto

-Esto es suficiente- pregunto Rias mientras que Rex cerró los ojos por un momento de reflexión mientras pensaba que podría decir luego de unos segundos se levanto y se dirigió a ellos con una expresión inusualmente seria

-Ya veo…entonces si todo esto es cierto ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué acaso el inframundo esta sobrepoblado o qué?- lo que dijo les hizo reir un poco ya que es una broma bastante clásica pero aun asi Akeno se tomo la molestia de explicarle al EVO cómo funcionan las cosas aquí

-Veras, Rex-kun nosotros solo queremos experimentar las vida normal de un estudiante como cualquier otro además este lugar es un territorio de la Familia Gremory nuestra Bucho por tanto como sus sirvientes es nuestro deber seguir ¿Entiendes?- el EVO se quedo pensando un momento ya que al parecer ellos tenían casi el mismo problema que el de desear tener una vida normal…el único problema es que ellos ya había logrado tener una claro a veces tenían que ocuparse de asuntos como los de hacer rato, pero ahí mismo está el problema "a veces" en cambio el era "todo el tiempo" no había un dia en donde no tuviera que estar curando o peleando con un EVO era solo una ruta interminable y eso ciertamente lo desanimo

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta la clase de vida que tengo…podría decir que no es tan extraño y alocado como suena asi que…supongo que estaría bien- él seguía un tanto inseguro pero aun asi se las arreglo para conocer a algunas de las otras personas que conforman este sitio

-Kiba Yuto de segundo año, un gusto conocerte "Héroe de Kuoh"- a Rex le salió un gota mientras reia nerviosamente por el apodo además si no mal recuerda

-Rex Salazar, también es una gusto conocerte "Príncipe"- los dos rieron un poco por los sobrenombres que a la gente de aquí se les ocurre ponerles pero aun asi era más divertido que otra cosa

-Toujo Koneko… es un placer, Rex-senpai- el tenia una pequeña gota al ver a la "mascota" por primera vez ya que antes no la había conocido y ciertamente no era lo que pensaba es mas se veía demasiado cayada y estoica a como los dos pervertidos de la academia pensaban

-Jejeje el gusto es mío-

En ese momento Rias se acerco al EVO con una pequeña sonrisa, la demostración de sus habilidades del aquel momento muestran lo fuerte que es al haber recibido daño directo de ese monstruo dos veces y seguir como si nada bueno tomando en cuenta que se ha enfrentado a un sin número de monstruos más grandes y fuertes antes no es de sorprender que sea poderoso pero el uso profesional de sus maquinas recalca su vasta experiencia en combate tanto lejano como cercano e incluso en el uso de espada sin dudas seria una poderosa adición a su grupo

-Dime Rex te interesaría unirte a nuestro club…por lo general los miembros son reencarnado en demonios pero contigo sería algo muy diferente, tu cuerpo es más biomecánico que humano pero me gustaría saber si te quisieras unir a nosotros- es obvio pensar que había trampa en la pregunta si se une a ellos estaría de parte de los demonios pero él no lo sabía aun asi Rex se mantenía inseguro ya que aun no estaba lista para convivir de esta forma su estilo de vida siempre ha triado problemas a los que se involucran con el por tanto no estaba seguro de ello

-E-Este…bueno, yo la verdad…- lo miraron fijamente mientras escuchaban que podría decir con la esperanza de que aceptara

Pero…

 _BIRD BIIRD BIIIIIRD!_

En buen momento el comunicador en la oreja de Rex había sonado cortando lo que iba a decir pero aun asi aprovecho la oportunidad de evitar el momento incomodo

-¡D-Discúlpenme un momento!- el puso su dedo en su oreja para atender la llamada mientras se alejo un poco del grupo confundido de demonios ya que él les dio la espalda por un momento mientras contesto la llamada

-¡Aquí Rex! ¿Qué sucede?-

…

-Como…-

…

-¡¿Es una broma porque no dijeron nada?!- de repente se torno furioso haciendo que les diera curiosidad de que es lo que podría estar pasando con el EVO

…

-¡¿Entonces porque no me avisaron antes?!-

…

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿Dónde esta ahora?!-

…

-¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA! ¡VOY PARA AYA!-

El colgó la llamada fuertemente mientras cogió su chaqueta y estaba a punto de salir hasta que se dio cuenta de que se olvidaba de algo

-¿Rex que sucede?- él se dirigió a Rias con una mirada seria para darle una rápida explicación mientras salió del viejo edificio para luego sacar su Boogie Pack y salir volando

-¡Un EVO se está metiendo en las casas de las personas y luego las mata a todas! ¡Ese maldito esta cerca del lugar donde vivo! ¡Lo siento pero me tengo que ir! ¡Luego hablamos, si!- él se fue volando por los cielos nocturnos dejando a un grupo de demonios algo sorprendidos pero tampoco podían poner objeción…al fin y al cabo, este era su trabajo despues de todo

El es un héroe

 **Esa noche**

 **Ubicación: Suburbios de las zonas residenciales**

Rex sobrevolaba a través de la zona viendo las casas y con sus gafas truqueadas activo la visión térmica para revisar, no hubo mucho fuera de lo normal, algunas de las familias parecían estar ya durmiendo y otras viendo tele o cualquier actividad cotidiana pero no todo era color de rosa…en una casa que quedaba en un vecindario vecino habían cosas fuera de los usual, cambio el aditamento de sus gafas a visión Nanite pare ver a algunos cuerpos en el piso cuyos Nanites eran inactivos lo que significa que estaban muertos y otras dos formas de vida aun latentes lo que significa que lo que anda buscando esta justo en esa casa el EVO frunció el seño mientras su sangre hervía de nuevo al ver que otra vez gente inocente termino muriendo pero ahora tenía más razones para destrozar al bastardo que estaba ahí dentro

-¡Ahora vera ese hijo de puta porque nadie jode con la gente!-

El EVO bajo hacia la casa justo en la entrada mientras uso sus gafas activando la visión térmica…habían dos firmas de calor y las dos estaban en el primer piso, el se acerco a la puerta y activo sus Smack Hands

 **¡BOOM!**

-¡Toc, Toc, perdonen la maldita interrupción pero recibí una llamada acerca de que un par de mierdas habían hecho un allanamiento asi que vine a patearles el culo!- el pelinegro desactivo sus maquinas mientras entraba y se dirigía a la sala y lo que encontró lo cabreo de sobremanera, la familia entera estaba desmembrada esparcida en el piso que estaba pintado del rojo de la sangre pero para colmo en la pared estaba escrito

 **¡Hola demonios de mierda! ¡Espero disfruten esto porque también lo hare con ustedes! ¡La luz los castigara!**

Rex frunció el seño al ver la escena perturbadora sea quien sea el monstruo que causo esto lo que le espera será que ni Rex podría describir esta vez el EVO no tenía ninguna razón para no ir en serio sus Nanites empezaron a moverse violentamente en su interior mientras preparaba cual maquina usar contra el que hizo esto

-¡Quien mierda te crees interrumpiendo mi trabajo!- el EVO se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a una especie de albino con unas ropas raras…parecidas a las de un sacerdote de la iglesia pero su mirada era la de un desquiciado y por la forma en que fruncía el seño estaba cabreado pero Rex era el que estaba por explotar

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- pregunto simplemente pero su voz estaba llena de veneno mientras el albino se empezó a reir como un desquiciado el saco una arma de plata que parecía una Desert Eagle pero con unas inscripciones santas en su otra mano apareció una barra de oro pero esta se encendió en lo que parecía ser una copia barata de los sables de luz de Star Wars y se dirigió al EVO de forma amenazante mientras sus ojos se vieron rojos ya sea por la violencia o la locura

-¡SI! ¡Mi nombre es Freed Sellzen! ¡Estos cerdos tuvieron que ser desmembrados en nombre de Dios! ¡Han hecho tratos con demonios, tsk…tsk tsk, nada sano para ellos, los pobres bastardos no sabían lo que hacía! ¡Estaban rogando tanto por ser detenidos asi que los mate a todos…! ¡A TODOS Y CADA UNO! ¡GYYAAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Una sombra cubría el rostro de Rex mientras escuchaba la risa frenética del sacerdote loco pensó que sería una EVO el que causo esto y eso es justifícale porque es un monstruo que no piensa…pero lo causo una "persona" un ser humano alguien que puede razonar y este loco bastardo causo esto por voluntad propia y porque lo disfrutaba hacer el solo escuchar su desenfrenada risa hacia que su sangre hirviera mientras brotaron sus venas en la frente y en sus puños

-¡¿EEEEEEK?! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa monstruo **EVO**?! ¡Si no vas a decir nada entonces simplemente te matare sin unas últimas palabras!-

Freed se lanzo hacia el EVO en un salto por tratar de cortarlo con su espada de luz, lo que no espero fue ver como en las manos de Rex se formaron las líneas de circuito azules, lo último que vio el desquiciado…fueron unas gigantescas manos de acero blindado

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

La casa entera tembló y Freed ahora estaba enterrado en el pavimento el golpe no solo rompió el piso si no lo que estaba más abajo de eso entero en un profundo cráter mientras el puño robótico se hundía más y más, sus costillas empezaron a hundirse haciendo que escupa sangre en litro pero Rex no tenía suficiente, el retiro sus brazos y cambio a sus Buster Punks, él ni siquiera alcanzo a levantarse al sentir las cinco toneladas de bota de acero, pero lo peor es que las suelas de las botas estaban llenas de picos metálicos que se incrustaron en su cuerpo

 **-¡Lo pagaras, lo pagaras maldito bastado!-**

Rex levanto la bota y empezó a pisarlo aun más fuerte, a pisarlo como el maldito y pútrido insecto que es mientras el suelo se empezó a agrietar aun mas, las botas de Rex estaban pintadas con las sangre de ese animal pero no le importo, no le importo nada, Rex cambio sus Buster Punks y agarro a Freed por el cuello, el pobre bastardo estaba destrozado su pecho estaba ahuecado por los picos de sus botas y sus piernas estaban invertidas por el golpe de su puño…pero aun estaba insatisfecho

 **-¡Esto…es por esa pobre familia!-**

Él extendió su mano izquierda mientras la transformo en una espada gigante cuya punta se dividió en dos partes y empezaron a girar a gran velocidad como un cierra eléctrica y estaba a punto de convertir al idiota en una masa de carne, órganos y sangre irreconocibles…hasta que escucho un grito de una voz femenina que identifico demasiado bien

-¡Kyaaaa!-

El EVO se dio la vuelta para ver a…Asia, la pequeña monja rubia que había conocido en la mañana…por un momento pensó que ella estaba involucrada en esto, hasta que vio su expresión de horror y repulsión al ver la escena tan desagradable…lo que significa que ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba o la obligaron a hacer esto…el solo pensar eso hacía que la rabia del EVO aumentara aun mas

-¿Asia…?- ella se lo quedo mirando un momento…aunque más miraba la gigantesca moto sierra que estaba a milímetros de un Freed hecho mierda pero eso no le importa a nadie en lo absoluto

-¿Rex…san?- en ese momento el dejo caer lo que quedaba vivo del loco albino y en un momento de instinto, Rex había abrazado a Asia con un poco de fuerza enterrándola en su pecho de forma consoladora

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?- ella estaba confundida por un momento, la mirada del EVO era seria pero mostraba una profunda preocupación por ella lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco

-N-No…estoy bien pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hay de esa gente?- el EVO frunció el seño pero aun asi la tomo de la mano mientras estaba a punto de ir ya que lo mejor era llevarla a un lugar seguro, sin importar que no iba a dejarla aquí cerca de esa basura simplemente no podía hacer algo como eso

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Vamos, te sacare de aquí!-

-¿E-Eh?-

Estaban a punto de dejar pero en ese momento una luz morada invadió por completo la sala cegando levemente al EVO por un momento pero lo que lo preocupo es que ya no podía sentir la mano de Asia en ese momento trato de abrir los ojos solo para ver como una especie de hombre con una gabardina y unas alas negras apareció y tomo a Freed junto con Asia sin que se diera cuenta pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer algo solo vio como la pobre monja lloraba con un sonrisa triste mientras pronunciaba lo que el entendería como sus últimas palabras

-Adiós…Rex-san-

Y entonces…desaparecieron…

Rex segui ahí con el brazo extendido donde se suponía que estaba con ella pero ya no había nada el pelinegro tenía la cara pálida mientras su expresión seguía en shock…pero del shock paso a la ira y la frustración, su sangre hervía de la rabia mientras trataba de no terminar destruyendo la casa en un arranque de ira pero no pudo evitarlo

 **-¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!-**

Transformo sus brazo y empezó a destruir todo cuanto estaba a su alcance mientras desahogaba su ira en lo que encontraba hasta que despues de destruir la mitad del lugar cayó de rodillas mientras respiraba lentamente pero aun asi no iba darse por vencido porque sabía en donde pudieron haber ido y aunque solo sea una corazonada es lo único que tenia para tratar de salvar a su amiga

-Tendré que ir a esa maldita Iglesia…espérame Asia, voy para allá-

Rex estaba a punto de salir pero entonces de nuevo una luz había llenado el lugar, esta vez de color rojo pero no le importaba el EVO saco sus FunChucks y los empezó a maniobrar y girar a gran velocidad preparándose para aplastar lo que sea que este ahí y si es posible hacerlos hablar sobe donde pueda estar su amiga en caso de que no sea la iglesia pero cuando la luz se apago el vio que los que llegaron no eran otros que los demonios que conoció hace rato…claro no ha de olvidar que cuando lo vieron en esa pose de combate y con toda la sala hecha un desmadre y los restos de sangre de Freed en la ropa de Rex cualquiera mal entendería lo que paso ¿verdad?

Rex dio una risa nerviosa mientras volvía sus brazos a la normalidad y se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza con algo de pánico

-E-Este…puedo explicarlo-

 **Mientras tanto en la Iglesia**

Asia había sido llevada a su habitación por Donhaseek mientras que Freed fue atendido para ser curado no sabían cómo pero había logrado mantenerse con vida a un despues de esa bestial paliza pero aun asi no les importo en lo mas mínimo con tal de que vuelva a cumplir con su trabajo estaba bien para ellos…el problema es la persona que había jodido a Freed de esa forma tan perturbadora era el propio Rex, al enterarse de eso Raynare(Yuuma) estaba en un pequeño conflicto mental al ver esto ya que complicaba sus planes a parte debería de estar más loca de lo que ya esta si tratara de ir en contra del EVO no mentía, lo había visto pelear con monstruos como si fuera un juego o si fuera parte de su vida diaria…lo cual si es asi que es obvio que en una pelea es jodido que pueda hacer algo en su contra

-De entre todas las personas… ¿Por qué tenía que ser EL?- ella enterró su cara en sus manos mientras pensaba que podría hacer…mandar a sus compañero sería lo más cercano a mandarlos al matadero

-'Raynare-oneesama se ve deprimida'- pensó Mitelt con una gota como su jefa estaba con un aura deprimente de anime mientras lloraba de la misma forma…y todo a causa de un chico

 **Mientras en el infierno**

Serafall lloraba cómicamente mientras sus niveles de "Rexolina" como lo llama el combustible cada vez que quería tener un tiempo con el EVO para un abrazarlo. Habían disminuido desde su última visita ya que su trabajo como Maou la ha tenido enterrada en la oficina al igual que Sirzechs lo malo es que ella no iba a quedarse asi ya que cuando tenga la oportunidad se iba a escapar para poder tener un poco de tiempo con su "Maquinas del Amor"…pobre Rex no sabe lo que le espera

-'¡Espera me Rex-chan! ¡No importa lo que pase voy a tener para mí y no esa gata ladronzuela! ¡Hare que se coma sus propios bigote!- en ese momento Maka había estornudado mientras la Maou tenía las llamas de la confianza y la persistencia pero en ese momento llego otro cargamento de papeleo y la pobre Mahou Shojo se tumbo en su silla mientras le salía algo parecido a su alma de su boca diciendo "Bye~"…pobre el papeleo jode a cualquiera ya seas un Super Demonio…o un Hokage muy perezoso… ¡Ups! ¡Anime equivocado de nuevo ^.^'!

Todos tenían una gota por ello… ¡pero aquí el jodido es Rex! Curiosamente en ese momento se escucho el llanto del EVO al ver que sus problemas no acaban y no lo harán y todo gracias a cierto Autor muy, muy malvado

 **¡Fufufufu!**

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **¡WHAT'S UUUUPP! Que mas gente como la andan pasando por hay, aquí les habla su amigable vecino Inferno999 que les trae otro gran cap de esta saga que tanto les gusta y lo siento si me he tardado pero eso solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo por el cole asi que espero me perdonen u.u en fin como sabrán o no subí otro de mis futuros trabajos y esta vez es el de G-Rex con Soul Eater lo cual los deja con mas momentos de diversión con su amigo inferno xD por tanto espero que disfruten de ella hasta entonces, si les gusto no olviden comentar ya que eso me hace muy feliz xD por tanto espero ver muchos review :3 si es la primera vez que ves una de mis historias no olvides añadirla a favorito y seguirme como un fan xD**

 **¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san! ^w^/**

 **PD: La siguiente historia en ser actualizada sera "Una Segunda Oportunidad" con 5000 palabras hasta ahora puede que lo ponga mañana o pasado mañana asi que esperen**


	4. Un Nuevo Mundo para Rex

**¡HEEEEY! Como la adan gente bonita aquí su amigo Inferno999 quien les trae otro cap de esta emocionante saga, como verán cumpli con mi palabra de actualizar esta serie y para los impaciente que sigen jodiendo con "HIKEN NO ISSEI" y "HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON" les tendre que pedir algo de pasciencia ya que tengo que encontrar los días libres para ponerme a escribir sin contar que a veces estoy o llego cansado y no me siento inspirado en lo mas minimo, por tanto solo les ruego un poco mas de paciencia. EN FIN**

 **Para no hacer esto más largo**

 **Declaimer: NO POSEO NADA DE LO ESTABLECIDO AQUÍ, TODO ES UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA HECHA POR MI Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO MAS QUE EL DE ENTRENER A LAS PERSONAS**

 **Como se… ¡LUZ! ¡CAMARA!…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Maquinas, Demonios y Angeles

Capitulo 4: Un mundo nuevo para el EVO

 **Ubicación: Salón del club de la Investigación Oculta**

En la mente de Rex pasaban un monton de cosas distintas una de ellas era lo que paso hace ya un buen rato…el rostro que tenia Asia estaba soldado en sus memorias…de nuevo no fue capaz de proteger a alguien, la tristeza le consumía por dentro pero este no era el momento de ello y lo sabía perfectamente, el EVO miro hacia el frente mientras las miradas de preocupación estaban presentes en los rostro de sus amigos…habían tantas cosas que no sabía y que ellos le explicaron que en serio necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar. Rex suspiro

-Esto es un poco difícil de tragar, jeje…je. Todo esto de los demonios y angeles y demás cosas…son un poco fuera de lugar para mi…por lo general no sigo a ninguna religión ya que soy más hombre de ciencia, jaja~- el trato de no sonar tan serio para aligerar el ambiente pero era obvio que no sería suficiente ya que los rostros de los demonios no cambio en absoluto

-¿Estás bien, Rex-kun?- pregunto Akeno y era obvio que él no estaba bien, despues de todo lo que paso hace rato, estaba aun en shock que no se le pasaría tan rapido aun podía ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas que tenia Asia antes de que desapareciera…el no pudo salvarla a tiempo y esa imagen no podía salir de su mente por más que quisiera

-Sé que es un poco difícil de entender, pero asi es como están las cosas, estoy segura que no es la primera vez de que te suceden este tipo de cosas ¿cierto?- Rias tenía razón en ello, por alguna motivo las cosas raras, peligrosas, horribles, trágicas y problemáticas estaban siempre a donde él iba, era como una maldición que lo persigue a donde sea, por alguna razón Rex dejo salir un pequeña risita al recordar las palabras de su hermano acerca de la "Maldición Salazar"…en efecto…el ya está acostumbrado a que esto suela pasar, el EVO no dijo nada y solo se levanto de su asiento

-Quizá tengas razón…pero este tipo de cosas no me impedirán cumplir con mi trabajo…ya estoy acostumbrado a esto…dese hace mucho- dijo con una mirada algo triste, el recogió su chaqueta la cual le pidieron que se quitara hace rato para ver si tenía heridas…pero se sorprendieron un poco al ver que estaba ileso aun sabiendo que su atacante era Freed Sellzen, un exorcista conocido por ser el más fuerte hasta ahora entre la fracción de los caidos, además lo que más les sorprendió fue que sin ningún problema el pulverizo y magullo el cuerpo de Freed de una manera impensable, al parecer es un EVO despues de todo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el demonio rubio con seriedad pero Rex parecía tranquilo

-¿No es obvio? Solo voy a reunirme con una amiga mía- ellos sabían a qué se refiera, aquella monja que estaba con los caidos lo habían visto interactuar con ella antes ya que Rias había pedido a Koneko para que lo vigilara despues del incidente con aquellos terroristas que invadieron la academia hace un tiempo, la iglesia estaba plagada de enemigos pero Rex lo sabía también pero eso no lo detendría…cualquiera sabe eso

-Sera peligroso- advirtió Rias, pero al EVO a eso no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a la demonio con una sonría bastante confiada, mientras las líneas azules recorrían un poco su brazos, se podría decir que estaba decido a ir hacia halla y que nada de lo que hagan o digan cambiara eso en lo más mínimo

-Si tú crees que lo que voy a hacer es peligroso. Entonces deberías de ver las cosas que hacia cuando solo tenía quince años- sonrió el pelinegro un poco presumido y simplemente camino fuera del club aunque los demás veían un tanto sorprendidos pero bueno, considerando que ha peleado con incontables monstruos desde que el Evento Nanite sucedió y que es el agente más importante de la organización militar mundial conocida como Providencia, era más que suficiente para ellos por saber que estaría bien…pero…

¿Sera bueno que vaya el solo?

 **Un tiempo despues**

 **Ubicación: Suburbios camino a la iglesia, 3:30 de la tarde**

Rex mantenía el seño fruncido y la ira, cólera y rabia se mantuvieron presentes en su cuerpo y mente, lo que paso con aquella monja es una prueba de que él era débil, no pudo salvarla y terminaron llevándosela, el EVO destruirá todo lo que se meta en su camino, el pelinegro activo el Rex's Ride, la moto futurista salió disparada a toda velocidad directo a la dirección de la iglesia que estaba en la colina, no iba a esperar, el iba por su amiga, quien sabe lo que le podrían estar haciendo en este momento. No podía perder el tiempo, el aumento la velocidad…el pobre no se dio cuenta de cierta rubia que estaba parada en el pavimento de la acera y que le estaba haciendo paro con su mano pero este ni cuenta se dio y solo aumento la velocidad

-¡REX-SAN!-

 **¡FLUSH!**

-¡Kyaaa~!-

El EVO pasó de largo y ella se cubrió la falda ya que el viento se la había levantado

-¡AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO ASIA! ¡DEBO IR A LA IGLESIA A RESCATARTE!-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Es increíble que le tomara TRES minutos para darse cuenta de la semejante estupidez que había cometido, el pobre término frenando con fuerza y aun asi termino chocando con una tienda de ropa ambulante. Asia tenía una gran gota en la nuca al ver eso y Rex termino inclinando la cabeza en forma de disculpa un monton de veces con el dueño por haberle destrozado la tienda que según él era de la familia…sip, solo otro dia en la vida de este EVO loco que todo envidiamos y amamos

 **Unas cuantas disculpas por daños a propiedad más tarde**

Rex tenía una gran gota que bajaba por su nuca…Asia estaba sentada a su lado con un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza, el EVO tuvo que disculparse quién sabe cuántas veces para que el dueño no lo demande o algo por el estilo, luego de ese incomodo momento siguió OTRO incomodo momento ahora que Rex y Asia se habían sentado en un banco en el parque…el silencio en el ambiente solo hacia el momento aun mas incomodo ya que bueno…no todos los días vas en una ardua aventura para rescatar a una amiga en apuros solo para que esta aparezca de la nada ¿verdad? ¡Pues para Rex eso ya le ha pasado tantas veces que ya perdió la maldita cuenta! Pero en fin, el EVO tenía que ver la forma de romper el hielo, el único problema es que su mente estaba en blanco

-'¡Vamos Rex, piensa! ¡Solo di algo…ella se está poniendo nerviosa!'- el pobre se estaba matando por pensar pero justo cuando se le ocurrió algo ingenioso

-Em…ano…Etto…Rex-san, sobre lo que paso antes… ¡Lo siento!- el EVO la vio un poco confundido, ¡Se suponía que él se disculpara!

-¿Q-Que…? ¡No, no se supone que yo diga eso, despues de todo fui yo el que casi te atropella!- dijo algo apenado pero asi la pequeña monja solo negó de una forma un tanto dulce

-Um, fui yo la que salió sin avisar…asi que está bien, no tienes que disculparte- el pelinegro puso mala cara por un momento pero al fin y al cabo…no podía discutir con ella despues de todo, el solo suspiro

-Está bien. Pero… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- de repente Asia se puso un poco tensa como si la pregunta la tomara por sorpresa pero aun asi se las arreglo para recuperar la compostura

-E-Este pues… ¡M-Me dieron el dia libre asi, no te preocupes, estoy bien!- dijo con una sonrisa nervioso pero Rex seguía serio, el no le creía a ella…simplemente no podía, era hasta ridículo pensar en algo como ello. Se la llevaron apenas la noche anterior despues de que uno de sus subordinados "más fuertes" fuera casi destrozado por él, ¿Y la dejan salir aun sabiendo que esa persona la está buscando? O Asia no sabe decir mentiras…o esos tipos son unos completos idiotas…bueno la primera opción es más fiable considerando la personalidad algo torpe e inocente que ella tiene, pero a fin de cuentas…Que más da. Estén buscándola o no esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle ver a esta chica, el mejor dia de su vida

-Oye Asia…-

La pequeña se lo quedo mirando y él tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano…cosa que causo un sonrojo brutal

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos a divertirnos como nunca ¿Si?-

Y tal como dijo, lo que experimento la pequeña rubia fue algo que jamás pensó llegar a tener antes, un dia maravilloso. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comer a un restaurante y a Rex le pareció gracioso y a la vez lindo como Asia no sabía cómo comer una hamburguesa. El EVO solo disfruto ese lindo momento mientras se comía unas papas con chile picante y una soda y aunque Asia se quejaba de que le enseñara, este por molestarla le decía que tratara, para Rex ver a la pequeña monja hacer sus pucheros mientras se sonrojaba por la rabia le parecía muy lindo, aunque a la final le ayudo a comerla

-Moo~, Rex-san a veces era un poco malo- el EVO solo se rio entre dientes mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Lo siento, eso solo que la cara que pones cuando te enojas es bastante linda, jeje- el pelinegro no lo noto pero ella se volvió a sonrojar furiosamente de nuevo por el alago, aun asi ellos iban a disfrutar el dia le pese a quien le pese…y curiosamente si había alguien

En ese mismo restaurante en una de las mesas que estaba en la esquina estaba una hermosa chica con el cabello de color negro, una esbelta y sexy figura con ojos color morado oscuro y un busto bastante grande, llevaba algo parecido a un uniforme de academia de color azul con unas calcetas negras. Esta chica hermosa no era otro que Amano Yuma (Raynare) quien se había enterado de que Asia había escapado y obviamente fue a buscarla ya que la necesitaba en la ceremonia de esta noche, el único problema era la persona con la que estaba. Ella tenía un aura de penumbra al ver a Rex molestar y jugar con la pequeña monja, de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él, aunque por alguna razón verlo tan feliz que esa chica le hacía sentir…mal, como algo picando en su pecho, ella solo negó y se concentro en cómo iba a poder llevarse a Asia sin que Rex la vea, cuando vio lo destrozado que estaba Freed era más que razón suficiente para saber que tratar de quitársela por la fuerza seria cometer suicidio…tenía que buscar la forma de separarlos. Una vez mas Raynare tenía una vena en la frente al ver como Asia le estaba dando un pedazo de su hamburguesa en la boca a Rex mientras este decía "¡Ah~!"

-"¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que YO sea la que haga eso!"- pendo frustrada la pobre pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo ya que no vino aquí para eso, tenía que pensar en algo, podía caer de sorpresa y distraer a Rex mientras un cómplice se lleva a Asia, pero de seguro el preguntara y el EVO no parecía de esas personas que se dejan engañar fácilmente, por alguna razón Raynare vea por donde lo vea, significaría una muerte segura si tienta su suerte con Rex, pero su pensamiento se disipo cuando los vio salir y esta le toco perseguirlos pero antes de irse algo la jalo para atrás y vio que era la camarera…con una cara de pocos amigos

-Ojou-san…no estará pensando en irse sin pagar…cierto~- a la pobre pelinegra le recorrió un frio por la espalda al ver la aura aterradora que recorría el cuerpo de la dueña…para colmo Rex ya se había ido y ella con una pequeña lagrima colgando saco sus ahorros y le entrego el dinero… ¿Quién la manda a pedir un plato de tres personas? Vaya…eso es comer mucho o.O

 **Un rato despues**

Luego del restaurante, Rex llevo a Asia a un salón de juegos que él conocía ya que Cesar lo llevo ahí una vez para matar el estrés, gracias a sus habilidades como jugador experto (y el uso de sus poderes) le enseño algunos trucos a Asia en los juegos de carreras y algunas de las consolas, sin mencionar que luego fueron a una cámara de fotos, lo gracioso es que tanto para Rex como para Asia esta era su primera vez en una de esas cámaras, aun asi hicieron bastantes poses para los recuerdos, claro al final quedaron exhaustos y fueron a una máquina expendedora que estaba cerca, Rex solo le hico una señal de silencio a Asia que estaba confundida pero entonces, el pelinegro puso su mano en la maquina mientras las líneas azules hicieron el resto del trabajo y ¡BAM! ¡Bebida gratis! Claro que la monja le hecho el sermón de que eso no está bien pero el EVO solo se rio entre dientes

-Rex-san ese tipo de cosas no se deben de hacer sabes, tienes que pagarlas, los mandamientos hablan específicamente sobre ello "No robaras", eso no se hace- sermoneo la pequeña monja pero Rex solo se lo tomo a juego ya que le gusta cuando ella está molesta, se ve tan linda

-Sí, sí, lo siento, lo siento, mi error no lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo- el puso su mano sobre su pecho para dar énfasis y eso contento a la pequeña rubia quien sonrió, los dos seguía ahí tomando su refresco, lo que no sabían era que el EVO estaba siendo acosado…! ¡Quiero decir, vigilado! Por un belleza de pelo negro que estaba por ahí en la esquina viendo la escena sintiéndose completamente excluida y con una aura de envidia que hacía a los presentes alejarse…aun cuando la chica era condenadamente caliente el aura tan aterradora que despedía era igual a un insecticida de alta potencia y todo por ver a "su novio" ponerse feliz y divertido con otra chica que en términos de trabajo era su empleada…aun cuando técnicamente la iba a sacrificar esta noche…eso es raro

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué esa perra se porta tan familiar con MI Rex-kun?! ¡La voy a matar!"- el muro de la pared se estaba agrietando conforme ella ponía más presión pero luego el EVO y la monja dejaron el lugar y se fueron a otro, la angel caido dejo el lugar y los siguió muy cuidadosamente para que no la vean

(Acosadora salvaje ha aparecido :v)

Para estas alturas a Rex se le había ocurrido una buena pero traviesa idea y prefirió aprovecharla ahora que Asia estaba distraída, pero…antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Rex se dio cuenta de que de un momento a otro la expresión que tenia Asia un leve autismo de tristeza y en aparte en su ojos que siempre mostraban esa inocencia y calidez, ahora mostraban un poco de dolor y resentimiento como si hubiera algo que se está guardando para ella misma y el EVO frunció un poco el seño al verla ya que le estaba preocupando

-O-Oye, Asia ¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien?- la pequeña monja pareció volver a la realidad y miro a Rex quien tenía una expresión preocupada y eso la hizo reaccionar, se había perdido en sus viejas memorias por un momento

-¡E-Eh! ¡N-No, no es nada, no te preocupes!- incluso cuando trato de negar, en estos momentos Rex no iba dejar que el buen dia que estaban teniendo se pueda ir por la borda, asi que en ese momento el EVO la agarro de los hombros haciéndola exaltarse

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿R-Rex-san….que sucede?!- pregunto conmocionada pero esta se quedo cayada cuando vio el rostro del pelinegro, sus ojos mostraban una preocupación genuina mientas su expresión se mantuvo completamente seria, el rostro de la pequeña monja se ruborizo por un momento pero entonces el EVO hablo con un tono de voz profundo y serio

-Asia… ¿Realmente estas bien? Si hay algo que te molesta solo dímelo, recuerda que en estos momento tu ya no estás sola- la pequeña rubia por un momento sintió como si se podría desahogar toda la cantidad de emociones que estaba resguardando en su interior, el dia que tubo fue más de lo que hubiera podido desear en toda su vida, pero sabía que no seria para siempre aun cuando lo desee con toda su alma ella sabía que lo que pasaría esta noche…solamente vino a decir adiós, pero jamás imagino que las cosas terminaran asi, fue algo con lo que no conto y ahora estaba en un dilema…pero sabía que tenía que decirle a alguien…y Rex estaba dispuesto a escuchar

-R-Rex…san, yo…yo…- una vez más el EVO la miro con esa penetrante mirada llena de seriedad y preocupación

-Asia…puedes confiar en mí, ¿Qué sucede?- la pequeña monja presa del miedo y el pánico de que este podría ser la última vez que viera a su amigo, era consciente de lo que pasara cuando regrese a la iglesia en un principio solo vino para despedirse pero nunca imagino que Rex la hubiera empujado a el mundo y darle una razón para vivir en ese momento ella lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando salir un pequeño llanto tratando de desahogarse todo lo que tenia mientras Rex que estaba sorprendido correspondió el abrazo dejando que la pobre rubia desechara toda esa tristeza, el no la culpaba, dios sabe lo que ella tuvo que sufrir en ese lugar pero ahora, ella le iba a decir todo…desde el principio

-Está bien, está bien, trata de respirar. Ahora estas a salvo no te preocupes- el EVO acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña mientras las lagrimas fluían lentamente a través de su chaqueta pero a él no le importo mucho, ahora tenía que consolarla, Rex era consciente que en este mundo había oscuridad, sabía que habían gente horrible que haría lo que fuera por conseguir poder y dinero…y que no le importaba desechar la vida de gente inocente para lograrlo, esa clase de gente es la que impulsa a Rex a sentir repulsión por las personas asi mismo como muchas personas sienten repulsión al verlo por ser un monstruo EVO, el también siente repulsión por algunos de ellos por ser peores monstruos que los mismos EVOS. Ha habido ocasiones en la que Rex ha pensado que los humanos son realmente el mal que asedia el planeta…pero esas suposiciones siempre fueron rotas gracias a sus amigos y familiares, gracias a ellos Rex sabe que no todos los humanos son malos…eso lo ha sacado del abismo muchas veces…pero aun asi…en alguna parte muy profunda en su interior…

 **El ha sentido o** **dio por ellos**

Rex dejo de pensar demasiado cuando vio que Asia dejo de llorar pero seguía aferrada a su cuerpo como buscara la protección tanto física como emocionalmente

-R-Rex…san… ¿Tú…quieres escuchar, mi historia?- el EVO la miro con pesar ya que sabía lo importante que esto podría ser, y quizá le ayude a entender más a su amiga

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces adelante dime todo lo que necesites- el pelinegro escucho atentamente cada palabra y mientras la historia avanzaba, peor era el ambiente

Asia fue un pequeña que abandonaron a las puertas de una iglesia cuando apenas era un bebe, las hermanas del lugar la cuidaron y educaron con lo mejor que tenían, hasta este punto se podría decir que no es tan malo, tuvo amigos, una nueva familia y una vida tranquila en la manos de dios pero siempre hay algo que sale mal, durante la primera comunión de los miembros de una familia cualquiera uno de los niños termino lesionado en los juegos del parque que estaba junto a la iglesia, la herida era grave y cuando la personas y familiares estaban por llamar a los medico un "milagro" sucedió, Asia quien estaba tratando de atender la herida, tuvo un evento extraño. Una luz verde misteriosa curo las heridas del pequeño, este hecho se esparció por toda Europa sobre la niña con el poder de curar los males de las personas "Asia La Santa Sacerdotisa" desde entonces las personas de casi todo el continente fueron con ella para que curara sus males lo que trajo fama a la pequeña iglesia y asi la vida de Asia cambio para bien, ayudando a las personas con sus "Poderes dados por Dios", en parte esta historia se parecía mucho a la de Rex quien tenía el poder para curar al mundo y ayudar a la personas pero como una corazonada suya, supo que algo saldría mal. Estaba en lo cierto. Una tormentosa noche, Asia escucho un ruido fuerte en uno de los establos y cuando fue a revisar vio que una persona estaba tirada en la paja con heridas terrible, ella horrorizada fue a socorrerlo lo más rapido posible curando sus heridas y cuando termino la curación resulto que el extraño era un demonio, algunas hermanas que estaban cerca del establo que también escucharon el ruido fueron a revisar solo para ver con horror lo que había sucedido

Asia, la Santa Sacerdotisa…había curado a un demonio. La noticia se esparció como la pólvora, cientos de personas que veían a Asia como un angel salvador ahora la veían como una mera Bruja que traiciono su Fe, la iglesia no podía soportar esto…y la exiliaron descartándola como una sacerdotisa callejera y como un bruja, puesta a la intemperie en un frio y cruel mundo, viviendo de lo que sobra, asi fue. Hasta que los angeles caido la encontraron, Rex era consciente de estas criaturas según lo que Rias le había dicho, son solo seres podridos hambrientos de poder y con un aura negativa y llena de malicia, no por nada fueron expulsados del cielo, desde entonces el camino de Asia se torno oscuro, ayudando a estos corrompidos seres y es por ello que ahora estaba aquí, en la iglesia se encantaraban sus nuevos dueños

-Y fue ahí cuando nos conocimos, Rex-san- el EVO tenía una expresión de penumbra despues de escuchar todo el sufrimiento que esta pobre chica, esta inocente niña tuvo que pasar, nadie…NADIE, tiene derecho a tratar a una chica tan amable, inocente y caritativa como ella de esta forma…Rex estaba en su limite

-Yo…nunca fui capaz de tener un amigo, estuve completamente sola, vagando de ciudad en ciudad, país en país buscando un lugar donde poder tener paz y encontrar más personas con quienes poder compartir mi espacio, ser capaz de sentirme…feliz. Pero fue cuando te conocí, al principio tenía miedo porque nunca hable con nadie antes pero tú me ayudaste sin pensarlo dos veces, Rex-san es una persona muy amable divertida y de gran corazón eres como un Héroe con una voluntad de hierro que esta siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, me sentí muy feliz de poder encontrar a una persona tan maravillosa- ella sonrió mientras la lagrimas salian lentamente, pero en Rex solo se podía ver como una sombra cubría su rostro y eso llamo la atención de la pequeña monja

-¿Eh? ¿R-Rex…san?-

El EVO se levanto bruscamente haciendo sobresaltar a la pequeña rubia pero entonces, Rex se arrodillo frente a ella y esta vio como una pequeña sonrisa cálida que la hizo sonroja un poco

-Asia…-

La pequeña se sobresalto un poco

-S-Si…-

 **-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-**

-¿Heh? ¿Q-Que…?-

Rex se puso a la altura de sus ojos y cogió sus dos manos mientras la miraba directamente

-Pregunte…si… ¿Si tú quieres que seamos amigos?- Asia se quedo casi muda mientras sus emociones se desordenaban y su mente se blanqueo casi por completo

-T-Tu…q-quieres que…se-seamos… ¿Amigos?- ella no estaba segura, en toda su vida cada persona que conocía terminaba en un terrible destino por involucrarse con ella, todos se apartaban porque sabían que estar a su lado significaba una muerte segura y sin fin de terribles problemas, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Asia, se lo que se siente, se por lo que has pasado y conozco ese dolor pero yo he logrado llevarlo en mis hombros gracias al apoyo de mis seres querido y amigos cercanos. Y es eso lo que tú necesitas ahora, asi que ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?-

El corazón de Asia latió con fuerza mientras las lagrimas salian incluso más fuerte que antes, pero ya no eran de tristeza. Por un una vez en su vida desde que se convirtió en "Bruja" y fue echada de la iglesia, una persona se le había acercado para ayudarla, protegerla y quererla. Por una vez…

 **Alguien la acepto, aun sabiendo lo que es y lo que hizo**

-¡Hai!- las lagrimas salieron mientras asintió y Rex la volvió a abrazar mientras la pequeña mantenía el agarre fuerte, como si no quisiera que la soltara, pero entonces a Rex se le ocurrió que este era el mejor momento para ejecutar su plan

-Asia, ¿Quieres ver algo fantástico?- le pequeña se puso frente a él para ver que tenía una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, pero aun asi asintió y como si fuera cosa fácil, Rex la levanto al estilo nupcial haciéndola sonrojarse por completo

-¡Entonces sujeta fuerte!-

En la espalda de Rex se formaron las líneas azules en forma de circuito y en solo un segundo las grandes turbinas de acero color naranja aparecieron, Rex activo el Boogie Pack y levanto vuelo a gran velocidad

-¡Kyaaaah!-

En el despegue Asia grito un poco asustada mientras se agarro fuerte de la chaqueta del EVO quien solo sonrió, necesitaba alegrar a Asia para quitarle el mal sabor de boca que pueda tener despues de contarle algo tan trágico y esta es la mejor manera en la que se le ocurrió. Mientras que en suelo, Raynare quien estaba escondida detrás de uno de los muros ahora estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas, se sentía culpable, ella conocía un poco de la horrible historia que Asia cargaba pero despues de oír la versión completa la culpa la estaba consumiendo, Rex odia ese tipo de personas ¿Y si la odia ahora? ¿La odiara si se entera de lo que realmente es ella? ¿Qué pasara si se llegara a enterar? Ella no lo sabía, no podría predecir que pasaría solo pudo suponer lo peor

-"Watashi wa hontōni…saiakudesu"-

Se hundió ente sus rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas solitarias rodaban por sus mejillas rojas, incluso en su forma de Amano Yuma, ella no sabía cómo podría siquiera mirar a Rex a la cara si es que alguna vez se encuentran de nuevo, en estos momentos solo quería desaparecer

Mientras en el cielo, Asia había puesto su temor de lado cuando Rex la incito a que mirara el paisaje, y sinceramente no se arrepintió, podía ver toda la ciudad, podía ver como los rayos del sol al atardecer bañaban de colores naranja, amarillo y rojo las montañas y las pequeñas casas que se veían desde arriba, sin duda una vista hermosa

-"Se ve tan pacifico, tan lindo ¿Es esto de lo que me he estado perdiendo?"- pensó mientras miraba el lugar y despues miro hacia Rex que tenía sus gafas puestas y una sonrisa de felicidad, asi mismo Asia también y junto sus manos mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del EVO –"Muchas gracias, Rex-san"- el EVO descendió cerca de una colina cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol

-Dime ¿Te gusto el paseo?- pregunto el joven EVO y la monja tenía una genuina sonrisa de felicidad

-¡Sí! ¡Jamás pensé que tener un amigo fuese tan divertido! ¡Esto es más de lo que hubiera querido!-

El EVO se rio entre dientes al ver la inocente sonrisa en el rostro de su nueva amiga, aunque no sabe cuánto tiempo le tome para hacer que Asia olvide su pasado de la misma manera que el. Esa era su nuevo cometido por el momento

-Jejeje, conmigo no habrá ni un momento de aburrimiento. Aunque...- Rex empezó a pensar un poco, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Seguramente Asia no se dio cuenta de que el ya sabía que ella se había escapado, por tanto tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro donde esos bastardos no puedan encontrarla

-¿Sucede algo, Rex-san?- el EVO salió de sus pensamiento y vio que el sol ya se estaba poniendo por tanto pronto iba a anochecer y podría ser peligroso durante la noche…pero entonces una presencia que apareció de repente hizo al EVO ponerse alerta

-¡Asia rapido detrás de mí!- la monja no tendía pero igual lo hizo y en ese mismo momento, los dos vieron como algo parecía caer del cielo…eran plumas, plumas de color negro como la ceniza y en ese momento justo frente a ellos donde había una gran fuente se había postrado una hermosa chica, traía un atuendo muy provocativo hecho de cuero negro que apenas cubría su bien dotado cuerpo, era algo asi como un S&M Dominatrix pero lo que más resaltaba eran las grandes alas negras que tenía en la espalda. Era un angel caido, pero no cualquiera

-No quería creerlo…pero parece que ella tenía razón al final…pero aun asi ver que es cierto-

Raynare tenía una expresión de penumbra y a la vez shock, estaba realmente deseando que no la reconociera con su verdadera forma pero parece que igualmente se dio cuenta, en estos momentos el miedo por el futuro odio y rechazo se manifestaron en su mente al ver la expresión que tenía el EVO

-¿Esto es lo que eres realmente…Yuma?- la pobre angel caido se quedo en shock al ver la expresión que tenía el EVO, era odio puro y ella empezó a temblar por dentro…pero tenía que controlarse

-¡¿R-Raynare-sama?!- Rex miro atrás y vio que Asia estaba sorprendida y algo asustada y el odiaba ver esa expresión en sus amigos, el volvió al frente para ver que ella seguía callada, podía notarlo, tenía una mirada sumida en el arrepentimiento y la tristeza. Pero eso no tiene lugar en esta conversación

-Rex-kun…esto…yo…yo puedo explicarlo, la verdad yo…- trato de hablar pero fue cortada rápidamente por la voz llena de ira del pelinegro

-¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Más importante, que es lo quieres con Asia!- grito el EVO lleno de rabia mientras la angel caido volvió entrar en pánico, lo último que quería era terminar de esta forma, ahora lo más seguro es que morirá…y todo por su propio deseo egoísta

-¡N-No es mi culpa! ¡Solo sigo ordenes, yo realmente no quiero hacer esto!- aun con lagrimas en los ojos se armo de valor para responder pero Rex solo se mantuvo con el seño fruncido, estaba furioso pero ahora estaba pensativo

-¿Ordenes? ¿De quién? ¿Tu jefe? Si es asi me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, ahora sé lo que son ustedes, se lo hay haya afuera- el EVO seguía serio, todo lo que Rias le explico sobre las tres facciones, los 72 pilares, sobre todo ello pululaban en su cabeza pero lo peor fue lo que le dijo sobre Yuma que era un Angel Caido y que solo estaba con el por qué podría ser un peligro para su raza debido a sus poderes y que lo matara cuando tenga la oportunidad y sin ningún remordimiento, él no quería creerlo, quería que todo fuera un mentira…pero ahora ya no estaba seguro

-¡¿Acaso todo lo que pasamos juntos no significo nada?! ¡¿Qué solo era una amenaza para ustedes y que me matarías cuando tuvieras la más mínima oportunidad?! ¡¿Solo fui un chiste para ti?! ¡¿Qué solo soy un monstruo que debes eliminar?! ¡RESPONDE!-

Rex dejo salir toda la ira que tenía reprimida pero eso solo hizo que la angel caido derramara más lágrimas mientras le temblaban los labios

 **-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-**

Despues de ese fuerte grito el silencio se apodero del ambiente, pero de repente cuando el sol se había puesto empezó a brisar y en solo unos instantes la lluvia caía sobre el grupo que estaba en la fuente aunque no les importo. Las gotas de lluvia se mesclaron con las lágrimas que tenía Raynare, Asia no entendía pero aun asi se junto lo mas que podía a Rex quien seguía con el seño fruncido, la pelinegra volvió a levantar la cabeza para mostrar los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Te equivocas, lo que tuvimos juntos jamás fue una mentira…ni siquiera era parte del plan, solo me dijeron que te vigilara y aun asi gradualmente empecé a sentirme a traída a ti, al principio tuve que suprimirlo ya que debía cumplir mi deber pero al final…no pude esconderlo más…yo…yo…termine cayendo enamorada de ti…-

Rex paso de la seriedad al shock, todo su cuerpo se tenso mientras veía los ojos de Raynare y pudo ver que no mentía, la ira y dolor que sentía en su corazón se fueron disipando mientras veía a la angel caido ir volando directo hacia él hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, pero la que hizo el movimiento fue Raynare quien extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rex y formo un abrazo que hizo al EVO tensarse aun más, el seguía en shock pero inconscientemente regreso el abrazo sujetándola firmemente de la cintura y la espalda con sus manos

-Tu… ¿Lo dices en serio?- Rex aun tenía una mirada con pesar, por un momento pensó que alguien volveria a tratar de lastimarlo, pero nunca imagino que las cosas terminarían asi, el EVO escucho la risita de la pelinegra mientras se dirigió a mirarlo de frente

-Ba~ka, si yo hubiera sido lo que tu dijiste…no te estaría abrazando ¿O sí?- el EVO rio un poco en la tonta pregunta que hizo cuando era obvio que no es asi

-Jeje, si supongo que tienes razón. Entonces porque estás aquí- en ese momento los ojos de Raynare se abrieron en shock, ya que había olvidado casi por completo la razón porque vino

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Tienes que llevar a Asia de aquí, ahora!- Rex se sobresalto pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un extraño brillo se formo en el ambiente

 **¡BOOOM!**

Una poderosa explosión se formo, mandando a Rex a volar, todo lo que escucho fue un grito de Asia y de Raynare lo que lo hizo reaccionar y se levanto enseguida solo para ver algo que lo dejo en shock. Ahí frente a él, estaba Raynare seriamente lastimada junto Asia que estaba inconsciente y igualmente herida peor en el centro vio a un hombre, parecía estar en sus 25 o 30 años de edad, traída una ropa muy formal, parecía un smoking tipo terno de color negro puro con una corbata de color rojo dentro del chaleco negro sin mangas, y debajo de eso tenía una camiseta de mezclilla negra con rayas grises verticales, tenía un pantalón tipo caqui de color negro y unos mocasines también negros con rasgos grises y blancos. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos de color violeta con un iris negro de forma poco natural y unas pupilas parecidas a las de un gato, su cabello era igualmente negro azabache pero lo que más sobresaltaba eran los 3 pares de alas que tenía en cada lado de la espalda

-¿Es este el entrometido humano que no pudiste eliminar, **Raynare?** \- hablo fríamente el hombre mayor haciendo a Rex ensanchar la mirada, pero la pelinegra no pudo contestar ya que apenas se podía mover

-R-Rex…corre. Este hombre es uno de mis superiores, el vice líder de nuestra fracción lo envió porque pensó que fallaría en el trabajo y ahora el está aquí…para terminarlo- dijo con pocas fuerza mientras un poco de sangre corría por su boca y frente, el hombre en cuestión recogió a Asia y se dirigió a Rex quien tenía una expresión que daba miedo por la furia y rabia que recorría su cuerpo en este momento

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Deja a Asia! ¡AHORA!-

El hombre no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo, sabía que Rex no haría nada, despues de todo tenía una estaca de madera clavada en la pierna despues de la explosión pero aun asi a él le sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Rex logro ponerse en pie

-Hump, eres resistente inmundo humano. Pero para tu infortunio, esta bruja es un elemento necesario para la ceremonia de esta noche- el solo dijo mientras fue por Raynare quien seguía tirada en el suelo y trato de levantar vuelo y escapar con Rex pero este la agarro del cabello haciéndola gemir de dolor, el hombre tenía un expresión sádica al ver como ella lo miraba con ira y odio mientras la sangre pintaba la mayor parte de su cara

-¡¿Qué haces maldito?! ¡DEJALA!- Rex trato de cojear pero aun asi volvió a caer al suelo mientras el sujeto llevo a Raynare arrastrándola de los cabellos al centro de la fuente y miro a Rex con una expresión estoico pero disfrutaba la mirada llena de odio que recibía del EVO

-¿No es obvio? Está podrida amante de los humanos vendrá conmigo para aplicar el castigo necesario por fallar en su misión. Lastimosamente no podemos matarla debido a que es la única compatible con el Sacred Gear de la bruja. Pero eso no significa que el castigo será menos doloroso ¿Cierto? ¡Hahahaha!- el rio y antes de que Rex pudiera hacer algo, el había desparecido dejando al EVO con una expresión llena de ira, rabia e impotencia

Una vez más…no fue capaz de salvar a alguien…aun estando al frente de él, la impotencia se apodero de su cuerpo pero fue rápidamente opacada por la rabia, Rex estaba en un monstruoso estado de cólera, la ira asesina se hacía presente en todo su ser y con eso levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo nublado por la lluvia mientras dejo salir un fuerte grito

 **-¡RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-**

El EVO grito a los cuatro vientos mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza y los rayos se oían resonar a lo lejos. Cerca de esa escena detrás de un árbol podían ver una pequeña sombra de la cual solo se podía distinguir un cabello de color blanco-plateando con un sujetador en forma de gato color negro, esta figura presencio todo lo que pasaba ya que ella estaba ordenada por su amo a vigilar todo lo que el EVO hacia, pero ella jamás se imagino que esto pasaría

-"Rex-senpai…"-

El pelinegro dejo de gritar y en lugar de eso, con el seño fruncido y varia venas brotadas en su frente arranco y removió la rama que tenía en la pierna, ni siquiera grito de dolor ya que la ira y rabia era lo único que estaba en su mente. Koneko vio con shock y sorpresa como de repente las líneas azules en forma de circuito envolvieron la pierna de Rex y la herida se empezó a cerrar rápidamente y el sangrado también se detuvo, el EVO ahora recuperado activo el Boogie Pack, las grandes turbinas se encendieron ventilando el agua que había en el piso y Rex levanto vuelo, directamente hacia la iglesia a rescatar a su amiga y su "novia" pero sobretodo, a masacrar al hijo de puta que provoco todo esto

-"¡Espérenme! ¡Haya voy!"-

Koneko quien observo todo se dirigió de regreso al club para informar a su amo de la situación, aunque ella preferiría que no se involucraran en esto ya que parece un asunto personal del EVO

 **Tiempo despues**

 **Ubicación: Entrada de la iglesia**

Rex aterrizo y desactivo sus turbinas y sin ningún escrúpulo destrozo la puerta de madera frente a él para entrar. Lo que él no sabía es que detrás de él habían dos sombras que los seguían desde distancia, estos eran Kiba y Koneko quienes con el permiso de Rias fueron a seguir al EVO ya que podría tener problemas aun asi también era asunto del Club ya que los angeles caidos de este lugar se estaban metiendo en territorio Gremory por tanto esto eventualmente tenía que pasar

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo Kiba con seriedad ya que él podía sentir la intensa ira asesina que emanaba Rex, por eso decidieron tomar distancia ya que el no parecía estar de humor para hablar

-Es peligroso- menciono Koneko con su misma actitud pero entonces oyeron algo que los sobresalto

-Si vinieron para detenerme. Entonces será mejor que retrocedan- los dos vieron que Rex había ladeado la cabeza en su dirección con el seño fruncido hacia ellos, pero estos no tuvieron ninguna reacción

-No vinimos a detenerte, Bucho nos ordeno venir para dar apoyo ya que estos angeles caidos y sacerdotes callejeros también son nuestros enemigos. Solo eso- dijo Kiba y Rex se mantuvo escéptico, pero si no vinieron a detenerlo entonces tampoco se molestara con ello

-Vinimos a ayudar- dijo Koneko pero Rex le resto importancia y siguió caminando dentro de la iglesia destartalada y vieja

-Está bien, solo no se metan en mi camino, ni tampoco me detengan- dijo fríamente, Kiba frunció un poco el seño ya que parecía por su tono de voz que Rex estaba completamente dispuesto a matar, aunque no podía culparlo despues de que Koneko les contara todo lo que vio hace unos momentos, no podía culpar al EVO por sentir esa rabia asesina pero ¿Realmente está bien?

-Es más tranquilo de lo que espere ¡No hay algún comité de bienvenida o algo!- grito Rex al ver que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, o al menos asi pensó

-¡AQUÍ ESTA TU BIENVENIDA!- todos los presente se alertaron a excepción de Rex quien solo seguía con el seño fruncido al ver que de repente salió un destello y al frente de ellos apareció un hombre joven de pelo blanco que todos conocían perfectamente

-¡El Sacerdote Corrupto! ¡Freed Sellzen!- menciono Kiba al reconocer al albino quien se reia estrepitosamente, aun despues de la paliza y casi muerte que Rex le propino, gracias al Twilight Healing de Asia se puso en pie como nuevo en unas horas pero despues de eso la rabia lo consumió y estaba decidido a matar al hombre que lo humillo de esa forma, Rex estaba frente a él con un expresión que solo decía muerte, cabe decir que el albino también es otra razón por la que la ira asesina de Rex aumentara, el solo recordar lo que paso esa noche hace que su sangre hierva con fuerza

 **-Freed…-**

Tanto Kiba como Koneko dirigieron sus miradas a Rex que tenía una gran vena brotada en la frente al ver al sacerdote quien solo se sintió excitado por recibir esa mirada asesina, el desenfundo su arma y su espada de luz

-¡Esa es una buena cara! ¡VOY A DEVOLVERTE EL FAVOR DE ESA NOCHE! ¡EVO DE MIERDA! ¡GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

El loco albino desapareció a velocidad segadora alertando al Caballero y la Torre de Gremory sin embargo…Rex seguía completamente calmado mientras veía las sombras del albino alrededor del lugar, pero justo en ese momento

-¡TE TENGO EVO DE MIERDA! ¡PREPARATE PARA…! ¡GUFUAH!-

 **¡BOOM! ¡CRAAAAASH!**

Todos vieron en shock como Rex convirtió rápidamente sus brazos en sus Smack Hands justo cuando Freed iba a atacar y el sacerdote corrupto recibió un golpe terriblemente poderoso en todo su cuerpo que lo mando a estrellarse directo en el muro destrozándolo por completo. Rex volvió sus brazos a la normalidad y camino lentamente hacia donde Freed salió volando dejando tras de él a unos demonios completamente en shock

-"¡Es rapido! ¡Ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando ataco! ¡Pensé que el uso de esas máquinas lo harían lento, pero fue totalmente lo contrario!"- pensó Kiba alarmado despues de ver la destreza del EVO y eso que estaba pensando en retarlo a un combate en el futuro pero ahora dudaba de ello

-"Es fuerte"- pensó Koneko, el golpe que dio Rex era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar un muro de hierro por tanto sería imposible que alguien fuera capaz de levantarse despues recibir semejante impacto pero es de Freed de quien estamos hablando

-La hora de juegos termino ¡¿Dónde están Asia y Raynare?!- exigió pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue ver a Freed salir de los escombros a toda velocidad, esta vez su expresión era una de rabia y cierta cantidad de miedo

-¡Como si te lo fuera a decir monstruo EVO de mierda!- el trato de escapar pero cuando menos se da cuenta otro golpe en la cara lo manda a estrellarse contra algunos de los bancos de la iglesia, fue Koneko quien aprovecho la apertura y logro un golpe preciso

-¡MALDITA SEA!-

Freed se volvió a levantar esta vez con más dificultad pero cuando Kiba iba a hacer su parte una especie de tentáculo con forma de latigo metálico salió disparado casi a su lado y Freed quien estaba herido no alcanzo a esquivarlo, el latigo se enredo alrededor de sus piernas y lo lanzo al piso, los demonios vieron a Rex con su Blast Caster activado y con un fuerte movimiento el EVO lanzo a Freed contra el muro destrozándolo por completo dejando un gran agujero

-¡DONDE…!-

 **¡BOOM!**

Lo estrello contra el techo dejando otro gran agujero

-¡ESTAN…!-

 **¡BOOM!**

Lo revolcó a trabes de toda la pared lateral dejando una gran abertura

-¡ELLAS!-

 **¡BOOOM! ¡CRAAAAAAAASH!**

Finalmente con toda su fuerza lo estrello con el duro concreto y madera del suelo dejando un enorme cráter pero Rex no lo soltó, no, no había terminado aun, el latigo se empezó a arrastrar por todo el cuerpo de Freed como si fuera una serpiente hasta que lo ato de pies a cabeza con fuerza casi dejándolo sin aire

-¡HABLA!-

El sacerdote quien estaba completamente destrozado y magullado con sangre saliendo de casi todo su cuerpo en especial de su cabeza, él trato de formar las palabras con el poco aire que tenia

-¡E-Ella está abajo…muy, MUY abajo, la entrada está detrás de la capilla! ¡N-No llegaras a tiempo EVO de mierda! ¡Hihi…hihyahahahaha! ¡Ella de seguro ya está muerta junto a la otra PERRA que estas buscando! ¡Lo más seguro es que las hayan violado primero! ¡ES TARDE PARA TI! ¡HAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHA!-

El rio como todo un loco sin cerebro pero la expresión de Rex era completamente fría…peor que la que tenía cuando atacaron los terroristas, las pupilas de sus ojos se tornaron de color azul profundo y su expresión solo mostraba la ira y el deseo de matar, en ese preciso momento el generador en su espalda comenzó a brillar y la energía super concentrada Nanite corrió a trabes de su cuerpo directo a su brazo y finalmente recorrió todo el camino por el latigo directo a Freed

 **-Cierra tu puta boca-**

Fue todo lo que dijo cuando la energía electrizante ataco todo el cuerpo de Freed haciéndolo gritar de un completo e inimaginable dolor

-¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡GUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! ¡RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGFH! ¡GUARARARARARARARARARARARAHAGT! ¡MUFUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El cuerpo del sacerdote loco se empezó a carbonizar mientras la poderosa cantidad de voltios recorrían su cuerpo incluso por dentro a nivel molecular y Nanite, los demonios solo podían ver con expresiones sombrías el castigo tan horrible pero no pusieron objeción, despues de todo. **El bastardo se lo merece, aquí no había lugar para la misericordia**

Rex desactivo las descargas y quito el latigo cuando vio que el cuerpo del albino estaba completamente carbonizado, no podía sentir signos vitales asi que solo lo dejo ya que no quería perder tiempo, el voló la capilla de un golpe y vio la entrada con escaleras, el no perdió tiempo y seguido de los demonios fueron directamente al lugar

 **Un tiempo despues**

Los demonios y Rex llegaron al final del camino donde vieron lo que parecía ser una gran puerta negra de acero, Koneko se acerco para tirarla de un golpe

-¡Hei!-

 **¡BOOM!**

Rex vio con algo de asombro como la pequeña tenía esa inmensa fuerza, bueno considerando que es un demonio no debería de sorprenderse…pero aun asi las apariencias los engañan mucho, de todas formas, ellos se adentraron para ver algo que los dejo ligeramente en shock, el lugar estaba plagado de sacerdotes pero también de pandillero, parecía una mazmorra con cadenas en los techos y también habían los cuerpos de algunas personas colgadas, a los lados habían calabozos pero estos tenia mesas de operaciones con tubos de ensayo llenos de líquidos extraños, todo parecía un laboratorio subterráneo pero lo único que le importo y llamo la atención de Rex fue ver que una plataforma estaba Asia vistiendo algo parecía a un vestido de cuerpo completo con una pequeña falda parecía estar débil, a su lado estaba Raynare quien para sus alivio estaba en una sala pieza, y en el medio estaba el mismo hombre de hace rato

-¡Sean bienvenidos, demonios y humano inmundo! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestra especial ceremonia!-

Anuncio el hombre mayor pero no le importo en absoluto al EVO, Kiba y Koneko se pusieron en guardia con espada y puño en alto

-¡Pagaras por todo esto! ¡Maldito pajarraco de mierda!-

Rex activo sus Buster Punks y sus Smack Hands al mismo tiempo, dentro de las botas los engranajes se desprendieron con fuerza y Rex dio un poderoso salto dejando un cráter en el suelo, dentro de sus brazos los engranajes se conectaron y empezaron a girar con fuerza al igual que su puño, el hombre mayor jamás espero eso y tampoco espero lo siguiente

-¡MAL NACIDO!-

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡GRUAHT!-

El hombre salió disparado de la plataforma y se estrello contra uno de los muros, los sacerdotes y pandilleros miraron con horror pero eso no era de lo que tenía que preocuparse

-Nosotros seremos sus oponentes-

El grupo se dio la vuelta para ver a Kiba y Koneko con el seño fruncido con sus armas en alto listos para la pelea, mientras Rex se puso en la plataforma y desactivo sus maquinas, Raynare lo vio con lagrimas de felicidad y se le fue encima en un gran abrazo

-¡REX!- ella lloro un poco mientras se apego al EVO quien esta vez sonrió de alegría y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza

-¡Me alegra que estés bien!- el abrazo se disipo y Rex fue directo con Asia quien se veía confundida pero cuando vio al EVO esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-R-Rex…san- el EVO sonrió y le quito las cadenas que la apresaban

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. Es hora de irnos, cuando regresemos te prometo que te comprare un helado en el parque ¿Te gusta?- ella sonrió débilmente y asintió haciendo que tanto Raynare como Rex sonrieran también

-G-Gracias…Rex…san- la pequeña monja se volvió a quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Rex y este la cargo al estilo nupcial, de un salto el pelinegro volvió al suelo y Kiba y Koneko se habían reagrupado una vez mas mientras terminaban con otra ola de sacerdotes y pandilleros, en ese momento, Rex pone a Asia en los brazos de Raynare y se dirige hacia los dos demonios

-Cuídenla por favor, váyanse yo me encargare de esto- ellos lo vieron con la mirada ensanchada

-¡Rex-kun no puedes hacer eso, son demasiados!- dijo Kiba exaltado al igual que los demás

-¡Necesitas nuestra ayuda! ¡Aquel angel caido es muy poderoso y no solo era él, hay tres más!- dijo Raynare también en shock

-Bucho y Akeno-senpai se están encargando de ello- dijo Koneko indiferente pero llamo la atención de la angel caido

-¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién…?- pregunto asustada de que algo podría pasarle a su compañeros

-Rias Gremory se está encargando de ellos junto con Akeno Himejima en las afueras del bosque. Ellas sabían sobre nuestra llegada y en estos momentos le tendieron una emboscada- explico Kiba y la angel caido estaba en shock otra vez pero fueron interrumpidos por Rex

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Váyanse de aquí nos ocuparemos de eso luego! ¡Lleven a Asia a un lugar seguro!-

Ellos lo vieron dudosos por un momento pero también sabían que no iban a persuadirlo de cambiar de opinión

-Rex-senpai es fuerte. Estará bien- dijo Koneko pero con un poco mas de tono en su voz y se fue por la puerta seguida por Kiba quien miro al EVO con preocupación antes de salir

-Ten cuidado Rex-kun, ese Datenshi no es tan débil como parece. No te confíes- el EVO asintió y el demonio rubio salió, por último quedo Raynare quien aun tenia a Asia en sus brazos

-Por favor, no mueras…no te lo perdonare si no logras salir. Despues de todo…t-tu…tu… ¡Tú me perteneces!- proclamo ella con un gran rubor y algunas lagrimas y Rex sonrió, para sorpresa de la datenshi el EVO la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla

-Tranquila. No es tan fácil matarme… ¡Ahora ve!- ella asintió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-¡HAI!-

Ella se fue corriendo dejando al EVO solo y la sonrisa de este fue reemplazada una vez más con esa expresión fría y llena de odio y rabia que fue dirigida hacia los grupos de sacerdotes y pandilleros quienes temblaron de miedo pero en ese momento una sombra salió disparada de los escombros, este era el angel caido de hace rato quien tenía una seria y furiosa expresión con algo de sangre goteando del lado derecho de su cabeza

 **-Maldito mocoso…EVO. Hare que sufras por meterte en mis planes-** sus ojos brillaron y una de sus manos se formo una gran lanza de luz de color naranja que arrojo con gran fuerza hacia el EVO que no inmuto en lo absoluto

 **-¡SHINE!-**

(Traductor: Muere)

La lanza de luz fue a toda velocidad pero cuando estaba por impactar, las líneas azules recorren los brazos de Rex y estos se transforman en una versión pequeña y azul-gris de sus Smack Hands con una gema de color azul encima de las muñecas el activo sus Block Party en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un gran domo de color azul se formo a su alrededor y cuando la lanza impacto esta se resquebrajo en mil pedazos dejando a casi todos los presentes en un shock mortal, el domo azul desapareció

-Si es eso todo lo que tienes. **Mejor ponte a rezar, pajarraco inmundo** -

 **(Escuchar: Papa Roach - Face Everything and Rise)**

Todo veía con miedo la hazaña del EVO al haber tomado y bloqueado fácilmente la lanza de luz de un Angel Caido de rango superior en estos momentos la idea de escapar lleno por completo sus mentes, pero el angel caido solo empezó a reir con gracia mientras miraba al EVO con absoluta diversión

-¡No está mal mocoso! ¡Ahora veamos si puedes lidiar con el resto! ¡HAHAHAHA!- el desplego sus alas y voló a toda velocidad hacia Rex quien activo sus FunChucks, los chacos gigantes de acero luminiscente se formaron en los brazos del EVO y este los empezó a girar a gran velocidad mientras cargaba la energía

-¡Es inútil no lograras hacerme nada con eso! ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR!- el saco una lanza de luz pero esta se vea mas como una espada e iba a toda velocidad con la intención de perforar a Rex quien seguía girando los chacos cada vez con más intensidad mientras brillaban fuertemente de color azul

 **-No subestimes el poder de las maquinas-**

El angel caido no tuvo tiempo de frenar cuando vio que Rex había golpeado los chacos entre si y lo que vino despues fue algo que no espero

 **-¡ENERGY BURST!-**

(Estallido de Energía)

Una onda de color azul salió disparada golpeando directamente contra el cuerpo del angel caido mandándolo a volar una vez más contra el muro, el EVO seguía con la misma fría expresión mientras miraba al resto de los sacerdotes y pandilleros que quedaban estos presa del miedo empezaron a retroceder pero cuando ya estaban por huir múltiples lanzas de luz los atravesaron dejándolos muertos en el piso, Rex frunció el seño al ver que el angel caido había regresado una vez mas y esta vez con más rabia

-¡No necesito cobardes en mis filas!-

El se volvió a ver a Rex que seguía con la misma expresión y el angel caido le broto una gran vena ya que desde el principio el EVO solo estaba jugando con el

-Si ya terminaste de jugar. **Terminemos con esto-**

El angel caido frunció el seño con fuerza, sabía que si no hacia algo lo matarían, pero entonces una sádica y demencial sonrisa se formo en su rostro lo que le dio una mala sensación a Rex

-¡No me queda de otra que probar con mi último recurso! ¡Siente orgullo maldito EVO al presenciar el fruto de mi investigación! ¡Yo Makuza de Grigori te mostrare el verdadero terror y poder de los Nanites!-

Rex amplio los ojos en shock, él era el científico que secuestraba personas para convertirlos en EVOS y venderlos a los terroristas en Brasil que Providencia había estado buscando, todo este tiempo estuvo aquí…haciendo sus experimentos y por un momento Asia estuvo muy cerca de ser uno de sus conejillos de indias, eso hizo que su furia aumentara

-¡TU ERAS EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!- el angel caido ahora conocido como Makuza se rio fuertemente de euforia total y este saco algo de su chaleco…era una pistola jeringa con un liquido amarillo brillante en ella, en ese momento el se lo inyecto, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras las venas se brotaron en el área de su cuello donde se inyecto y todo su cuerpo empezó a mutar dejando a Rex en shock

-¡SIENTE EL PODER POR EL QUE E TRABAJO TANTO! ¡NI MIS SUPERIORES NI "EL" LOGRARAN LO QUE YO HE HECHO! ¡PRONTO ROGARAN PERDON ANTE MI GENIO Y PODER ABSOLUTO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Su cuerpo se expandió destrozando casi toda su ropa menos su chaleco y parte de sus pantalones, sus alas se volvieron más grandes y su musculatura exagerada se hizo voluminosa pero lo peor vino despues. La combinación Nanite con la magia es impredecible y a la algo horrido, esta no fue la excepción, Makuza muto a un nivel nunca antes visto, tenía una forma inhumana y sus músculos se expandieron mas allá de los limites, ahora era 4 metros más alto, su piel ahora de color amarillo grisáceo sus alas seguían iguales pero eran descomunales con espinas brotadas en las partes de los codos, sus brazos tenían picos en los lados y de sus nudillos salian dos grandes garras de al menos 50 cm, todo su cuerpo parecía un poderoso acorazado de reptil con escamas, su boca se deformo en unas fauces que llegaban hasta las orejas dejando ver las hileras de diente, no tenia mejillas se podía ver toda la mandíbula, sus ojos brillaban al rojo vivo y todo su cuerpo estaba con venas brotadas, finalmente de sus hombros, frente y espalda salian unos gigantescos cuernos

-¿P-Pero que…demonios…?- Rex estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo en este momento

 **-¡RAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESTE PODER ES INCREIBLE…Y ES TODO MIO! ¡MIO! ¡RAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESOS IDIOTAS SE AREPENTIRAN POR HABERSE BURLADO DE MI!-**

Rex veía al monstruo que una vez fue alguien "normal" si se podría decir asi, con sorpresa completo, había tirado lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad por conseguir más poder…aunque eso es normal, está en la naturaleza de todo ser vivo pero eso depende para que vayas a emplear ese poder

-¡No dejare que hagas lo que quieras maldito bastardo! ¡ESTO ACABA AQUÍ!-

El EVO activo sus Smack Hands y Buster Punks y cargo a toda velocidad pero el monstruo ni se inmuto en cambio se paró ahí listo para recibir el golpe

 **-¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!-**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Makuza se confió, aun con su armadura e fue capaz de sentir el golpe pero a diferencia de antes el efecto fue menor sin embargo el que lo haya hecho retroceder hizo que su rabia aumentara mientras las imágenes de burlar por parte de sus superiores resonaban en su cabeza, lo que provocar elevar su ira

 **-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Porque tu maldito EVO?! ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!-**

Rex retrocedió y dio otro poderoso golpe pero el bloqueo y lo empujo lejos, Makuza tomo fuerza en las piedras y se impulso fuertemente dejando destrozado el concreto tras de él, Rex se cubrió pero el monstruo lo embistió estrellándolo contra el muro y haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, sin embargo aun no fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera, Rex cambio a sus Bad Axes y logro cortar el pecho del monstruo haciéndolo retroceder, el giro sobre sí mismo y recorto los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza haciéndolo gritar de dolor, el EVO cambio a sus Buster Punks y de una patada lo mando a volar, cuando cayó trato de levantarse solo para recibir un proyectil de concreto en la cabeza, Rex cambio a su Slam Cannon y disparo mas proyectiles pero el monstruos los destrozo con sus puños, el EVO rechino los dientes y cambio a sus Smack Hands una vez más, en ese momento los dos dieron un golpe y chocaron sus puños creando una onda de choque y un gran cráter a su alrededor ahora estaban aplicando presión el uno contra el otro. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro tratando de someterse entre sí y ver quién era el que sucumbía a la fuerza del otro…pero estaban igualados

 **-¡No dejare que nadie más mire por debajo de mi! ¡NUNCA MAS! ¡RAAAAAAAAGH!-** Makuza empezó a poner cada vez más fuerza haciendo a Rex doblegar un poco las piernas y el piso debajo de sus pies se empezó a agrietar cada vez más conforme el monstruo trataba de hundirlo

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tu monstruo…!…EVO…- en ese momento Rex amplio los ojos al darse cuenta contra QUE estaba peleando, estaba peleando contra un EVO y no uno cualquiera, uno que fue recientemente mutado y cuyos Nanites están indefensos. El pelinegro sonrió al ver la solución a su problema

-"¡Es hora de terminar con esto!"- pensó mientras ponía en acción su plan. Makuza tenía confianza en que iba a ganar pero algo llamo su atención y era la gran sonrisa que el EVO tenía en su cara, parecía todo arrogante y como si supiera que ganaría lo cual le molesto

 **-¡¿A qué viene esa cara?! ¡¿Acaso aceptaste su muerte con una sonrisa?! ¡Hah, eso es muy noble de tu parte!-**

El EVO solo siguió sonriendo mientras miraba a Makuza con una sonrisa confiada

-En realidad. Es más noble de tu parte el hacerme las cosas más fáciles para derrotarte-

Makuza amplio los ojos en el horror cuando Rex desactivo sus brazos y con una gran velocidad puso sus dos manos en su abdomen, en tan solo segundos las líneas azules en forma de circuito se esparcieron por todo el cuerpo del monstruo quien empezó a gritar de dolor al sentir como toda su energía desaparecía, en el interior del monstruo se podían ver como los Nanites puros de Rex empezaron a atacar los de Makuza y luego un gran resplandor se dio segando la vista. En el exterior el cuerpo de Makuza empezó a cambiar otra vez, su cuerpo comenzó a hacer pequeño y perdió masa, sus músculos disminuyeron y todos los cambios que sufrió desparecieron volviendo a su forma de antes solo que se sentía completamente débil al ver como sus fuerzas se habían ido con la transformación y cayó al piso de rodillas

-¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Gracias y buenas noches!- Rex cambio sus brazos a Smack Hands y de un solo golpe mando a Makuza a volar directo al techo y mas haya

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

-¡GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- el salió volando y Rex cambio a su Boogie Pack y fue tras de él mientras el edificio empezó a colapsar debido a la poderosa batalla

 **Mientras en el exterior**

Los demonios desde hace rato se habían reunido con su amo y estaban esperando la llegada de Rex, la angel caido por su parte se sentía incomoda ya que por un momento pensó que la eliminarían como a sus compañeros quienes no tuvieron mucha suerte ya que Makuza los había puesto bajo su control asi que no tenía más opción que pelear hasta la muerte, sin embargo aun estaban preocupados a que Rex se estaba tardando demasiado

Pero en ese mismo momento vieron como del techo de la iglesia algo salió disparado ¡Era Makuza! Quien parecía estar casi inconsciente y seguido de él salió otra persona y esta era el EVO que salió volando despues de que la iglesia colapsara por completo

-¡WOOOHAUUUU!-

El pelinegro se alzo en el cielo y cuando estuvo a la altura de Makuza cambio a sus Buster Punks y de una sola patada en el estomago mando al angel caido directo hacia el suelo donde creó un gran impacto destrozando la tierra por completo, el pobre no tenia alas, ya que al parecer Rex se las arranco en casi de que tratara de escapar, el pobre trato de arrastrarse con la poca conciencia que le quedaba pero este se topo con algo, levanto la miraba y se quedo en shock al ver a Rex frente a él, esta vez estaba sumido en el miedo

-¡Muy bien maldito bastardo…!-

El lo agarro le cuello para acercarlo hacia el

-¡¿Quién es ese jefe del que hablas?! ¡¿Por qué secuestrabas a estas personas?! ¡Habla, quien está detrás de todos esos experimentos! ¡RESPONDE!- el científico demente estaba por quedar inconsciente pero aun asi se las arreglo para pronunciar solo dos palabras antes de sucumbir y esas dos palabras hicieron que Rex se quedara completamente en shock

-...Van...Klaiss...- susurro antes de quedarincosciente

Rex amplió la mirada en completo shock

-¿Quien…?...-

 **¡Fufufufu!**

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **Como pueden ver me esmere en hacer este cap ya que realmente me sentía inspirado, me trasnoche un poco pero baldra la pena cuando vea los comentarios de mis fieles lectores y Fans por tanto espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Si hay algo en lo que necesite mejorar díganmelo en los comentarios, si les gusto no olviden dejar un review ya que ver sus opiniones me motiva a ver en que deba mejorar. Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias no olvides agregar a favoritos si quieres o seguirme como su Autor favorito. Si ven un error háganmelo saber y si los dejo en suspenso y le gusto el final o no dígamelo en los reviews o por PM**

 **PD: PROXIMA HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA "LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO" sean pacientes por favor -_- escribir no es tan fácil, con paciencia :v**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

 **¡Mata ne! ¡Min'na-san! ^w^/**


	5. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

 **QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

 **LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

 **MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

 **TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

 **MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

 **HIKEN NO ISSEI**

 **ATTACK ON DEATH**

 **GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

 **ONE PIECE DXD**

 **ROSARIO JINETE**

 **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

 **AHORA YA LO SABEN**

 **SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


	6. Dias de Trabajo Parte 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AQUÍ SU AMIGO Y FIEL VECINO INFERNO999 CON OTRA LOCA ACTUALIZACION XDDD!**

 **Ya enserio, lamento el retraso, las cosas se ponen algo tensas por acá, tendré que entrar a un curso intensivo durante este mes para rendir las pruebas del ENES para la universidad, asi que posiblemente me "muera" por un tiempo :,v pero aun asi, cuando termine ese asunto volver a escribir, o no sé, cuando tengo tiempo hare de poco en poco y asi termino el cap durante el mes y mato dos pájaros de un tiro XD**

 **Como sea…**

 **¡LUZ! CAMARA!**

 **¡ACCION!**

Maquinas, Demonios y Angeles

 **Capitulo 5:** Días de Trabajo Parte 1

 _-Nyan~…Nyaaaaaannn~…Prrrrrrr…-_

-Haaa…lo sé Maka, que fastidio…-

Rex estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación acariciando a su gata que ronroneaba tiernamente sobre su pecho, ahora estaba de vuelta en la base, despues de un jodido y problemático dia

-Maldición… ¿Por qué las cosas nunca salen como quiero? …joder…- Rex tapo su cara con la almohada con fuerza, Maka ladeo la cabeza confundida a ver a su amo de mal humor

 _-¿Nyan?-_

 **La noche anterior**

 _-Fue…Van Klaiss…_ -

-¿Qué…? Dijiste… ¡VAN KLAISS! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué está planeando?! ¡¿RESPONDE?!-

Rex agarro a Makuza por el cuello y empezó a agitarlo fuertemente pero en vista de que no respondía el EVO se enfureció y saco su BFS

 **-Responde me…-**

Incluso en su estado colérico, Makuza ya había quedado inconsciente, haciendo una vena brotara por su frente

-¿Rex-san…?- el EVO se volteo hacia atrás para ver al resto de sus compañeros algo sorprendidos por la escena, Rex frunció el seño un momento, pero igualmente suspiro, soltó a Makuza en el suelo para ver a sus compañeros

-Lo siento por eso. ¿Te encuentras bien, Asia?- se dirigió a su amiga frente a el que tenía una mirada preocupada

-Está bien, ya todo termino ¡Te dije que podía encargarme!- le sonrió mientras sobo su cabeza,

Asia no sabía que pensar, más que sentir felicidad, ya sea por estar viva, por haber logrado tener un amigo y que ese mismo amigo haya sido el que la haya liberado, solo podía sentirse feliz

-Rex…san…- ella de de repente lo abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo a el mismo, sin embargo Rex solo sonrió y le correspondió

-Me alegro mucho, pero que aún queda la duda de saber qué hacer con ella- Rias interrumpió el momento señalando a la última angel caido que quedaba en la zona

Raynare empezó a sudar frio, desde un principio sabía que debió de irse, pero tenía confianza en Rex podría ver la forma de que pudiera vivir, incluso con el poco tiempo que pasó con él, pudo saber que él no era de los que dejaba que maten a alguien de la nada

Rex se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras pensaba

-Ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer esto en primer lugar. Su jefe los estuvo amenazando con matarlos desde el principio. Si tuviera intención de hacerlo, ella hubiera hecho algo para intentar escapar o al menos llevarse a uno de nosotros en el proceso, pero no lo hizo- replico Rex

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? ¿Acaso puedes garantizar que es inofensiva?- Rex pensó un poco, él sabía que Rias no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente

-Bien, hagamos esto. Dejémosla quedarse con nosotros en el plazo de una semana, si no ha intento nada hasta entonces, eso probara que no tiene intención de matarnos y si trata de escapar, o lastima a alguien, me encargare personalmente de ello- sugirió seriamente Rex al ver que Rias no parecía convencida en absoluto, pero ella tampoco veía que el pelinegro dudaba de lo que decía

-¿Tomara la responsabilidad de esto, cierto? Si alguno de mis lindos siervos llegan a salir heridos aunque sea en lo más mínimo, espero estés preparado para el castigo. Rex Salazar- el EVO trago mentalmente al ver que ella hablaba muy enserio sobre eso, casi podía imaginarse lo que pasaría

-Cambiando de tema, Asia-chan ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? No tienes hogar ni tampoco sustento. También dudo que Providencia acepte a un conocido de Rex sin antes registrarlo-

El EVO maldijo internamente por ello, desde el inicio sabia que sería imposible, el conoce a Caballero Blanco lo suficiente como para saber que no albergara indigentes ni aunque el gobierno le pagara por ello, ya tiene suficiente con tener un zoológico de EVOS

La pequeña monja parecía consternada

-N-No lo sé, aparte de Rex-san no conozco a nadie más en esta ciudad, asi que no estoy segura- menciono algo triste, a lo que Rias sonrió pícaramente

-Ya veo, ¿Qué te parecería unirte a nosotros? Desde el principio nuestra misión era traerte y acabar con los angeles caidos de la zona, tu poderes curativos serian útiles con nosotros ¿Qué dices? Podrías quedarte en nuestro club hasta que te consigamos un hogar propio- sugirió ella de repente

-¡¿Enserio harías eso Rias?! ¡Eso es genial! ¿No lo crees, Asia?- dijo el EVO emocionado y a la vez feliz, al ver a su amiga con un dulce sonrisa también

-E-Espero, no causarle ningún molesta, etto…-

-Puedes llamar, Bucho- sonrió la joven pelirroja a su nueva compañera

-H-Hai, Bucho-san-

-Bien, haremos el ritual mañana, creo que ahora deberíamos regresar y descansar. Ven Asia, te enseñaremos el lugar ¿No vienes Rex?- pregunto al EVO, pero este tuvo que negarse

-Lo siento, pero debo llamar a Providencia para que recojan a este tipo- dijo sorprendiendo a los demás

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Kiba, generalmente estos criminales son tratados por oficiales del inframundo

-Su nombre es Makuza, es un hombre buscado por hacer experimentos en personas al convertirlos en EVOS, los estuvo vendiendo a una banda Terrorista en Brasil como un punto de prueba para fuerza militares rebeldes en el mundo. Esa era mi misión aquí, y también, ayudar a bajar la tasa de ataques de EVOS, sin mencionar que trabaja y posiblemente conozca el paradero de uno de los Terroristas más peligrosos del mundo. Lo siento, pero estos son asuntos de Providencia, solo puedo pedirles que se retiren-

Ellos lo veían sorprendidos, realmente actuaba como un profesional

-Ara Ara ¿Te refieres a ese tal "Van Klaiss" que dijo hace un momento?- pregunto Akeno interesada en el tema

Rex asintió

-Supongo que lo han de haber visto en la tele-

-Ese sujeto había causado un boicot durante las reuniones de las Naciones Unidas en la ONU, fue algo transmitido mundialmente- agrego Kiba también interesado en la conversación

-Asi es, eso me inquieta- afirmo Rex algo tembloroso por dentro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Rias tenía curiosidad, sabiendo que Rex es alguien bastante poderoso, que este "Van Klaiss" le haga poner una expresión tan preocupada y temblorosa le daba curiosidad

El EVO frunció el seño levemente

-En estos dos años que no hubo actividad EVO, el no había hecho NADA, ni siquiera signos de que este vivo, como si se hubiera esfumado. Es por eso, conozco a ese sociópata lo suficiente para saber que está tramando algo grande-

Para ellos el tema también les inculco algo de inquietud, pero era mejor dejarle esto a Rex y a Providencia, ellos tienen más experiencia en el asunto

-Como sea, los estare viendo mañana (posiblemente) avísenme cuando vayan a hacer el ritual. Cuídate Asia, ten cuidado, Raynare- despidió con su mano al grupo mientras llamaba a Providencia

-Adiós, Rex-san, suerte- despidió Asia con una alegre sonrisa

-Nos vemos, Rex-senpai- dijo Koneko con su habitual expresión

-Se cuidadoso en el camino, Rex-kun- también despidió Akeno

Rex vio una sombra que trato de esconderse entre los demás, el rio un poco ya que sabia quien era

-¡Recuerda lo que prometimos, Raynare!- la susodicha se le erizo la piel mientras sudaba un poco al ver como los otros demonios le clavaron la mirada aunque no sea asesina ni nada, ella igualmente se sentía contra la pared

Trago saliva mientras veía al EVO saludarla inocentemente

-'B-Baka…'-

Ella alzo la vista hacia el

-S-Si, me esforzare…-

El EVO sonrió al ver como ya todo hecho y dicho el grupo de Demonios y sus dos amigas habían desaparecido, Rex solo suspiro y vio a su otro "amigo" noqueado en el suelo

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué hare contigo ahora?- el coloco sus dos dedos en su oido presionando su intercomunicador

" _Está hablando con el Servicio Especial de Providencia, identifíquese y comuníquenos su emergencia"_

Hablo una voz femenina algo conocida

-Aquí Rex Salazar, solicito una unidad para prisioneros de nivel 2. Acabo de capturar al Terrorista identificado como Makuza, manden la nave a mis coordenadas. Por cierto, empiezas a hablar como una máquina, Susi- comento Rex con un tono divertido al final

…

" _Hump, has este trabajo todo el tiempo y podrías terminar asi, muy gracioso viniendo el niño que es mas maquina que hombre. Estamos enviando la nave y un escuadrón de escoltas a tu ubicación en Diez minutos"_

-Gracias-

" _¡Ah! Rex, Caballero Blanco te quiere en su oficina, no olvides llevar tu reporte"_

Rex sudo frio…

-"¡MALDICIÓN SABÍA QUE ESTABA OLVIDANDO ALGO!"- sudo frio al recordar las montañas de hojas que tiene acumuladas en su habitación

-E-Entendido…haaa…-

El cortó la llamada

Miro a su prisionero

Y suspiro

-'Bueno…ahora, a ver qué querrá ese viejo Malvavisco'-

 **Tiempo despues, en la base**

Los soldados escoltaron al inconsciente Makuza a su celda sin ningún problema poniéndolo tras los barrotes de energía vaporizador, incluso si quiere escapar, cualquier cosa que pase por su celda será reducida a cenizas

Mientras, nuestro héroe

 **-En el transcurso de esta semana, has peleado y curado a casi 35 EVOS, en una sola ciudad, pero los ataques a personas que se han registrado no han bajado ni han subido. Por extraño que parezca, es como si los EVOS ataquen esa isla como su objetivo prioritario-** informo Blanco tras la pantalla sirviéndose un vaso de leche

Rex solo estaba ahí, escuchando

 **-Ahora que Makuza está capturado, la banda Terrorista en Brasil ha sido derrotada, Seis estará aquí en unos minutos. Normalmente diría "Mision Cumplida", de no ser…-**

Dejo en pausa, a lo que Rex interrumpió de forma impaciente

-¿De no ser?-

Blanco tomo un trago de su bebida

 **-De no ser por esto. Observa-** pulso una tecla en su escritorio mostrando una cadena de imágenes en la pantalla

Haciendo a Rex fruncir el seño en shock

-'Esos son… ¡¿Angeles caidos?!'- pensó al ver las fotos de dichos hombres y mujeres con alas negras atacando estaciones de Providencia y también peleando al lado de los terroristas de Brasil

 **-En toda mi vida en Providencia desde que llegaron los EVOS, he visto de todo, he visto EVOS que pueden fingir ser otras personas, algunos que devoran Rasca Cielos, lancen acido, fuego, magma, agua caliente a presión, ¡De todo, chico! Pero nunca, repito, NUNCA, algo como esto. Estos seres los hemos visto en Brasil, cortesía de Seis, y también captamos imágenes de los mismos seres en la ciudad en la que estas. Ahora mismo, te dejaremos ahí pero Cesar deberá regresar, aparte de ser un profesor del demonio no ha conseguido mucho asi que hare que vuelva. Tú te quedaras y me traerás todo lo que sepas de estos nuevos fenómenos. ¿Quedo claro? No quiero causar malentendidos dejando que escuadrones armados revisen suburbios Japoneses-**

Rex ahora tenía un problema…uno grande

-'¡¿Cómo mierda voy a decirle que las criaturas ficticias de las religiones si existen y ESA es justamente una?! ¡Y para colmo van tras de mí! Gracias a dios piensa que son una nueva clase de EVOS'- el pelinegro ahora estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

 **-Oye… ¡Oye! ¡Mocoso! ¿Me estas escuchando?-**

Rex volvió a la realidad viendo a su jefe de forma nerviosa

-¡¿EH?! S-Si, si, EVOS pájaro, debo vigilarlos, bla bla, y ahora si me disculpas… ¡E-Este, i-iré a ver si ya llego Seis!- el EVO salió corriendo de ahí lo más rapido que pudo sin escuchar una sola palabra más de su jefe

Blanco solo se quedo ahí, con su expresión seria habitual y tomo otro sorbo de su vaso de leche

 **-Hum, adolescentes…-**

La imagen del televisor se apago

 **De vuelta al Presente**

-¡Jodeeeeeerrrr!-

Rex se tumbo de lado a lado en su cama haciendo a Maka salir volando sin querer, aunque cayo de pie, el EVO se quedo pensando como carajos resolver esto. Sin mencionar la diferencia horaria, ahora en América son las 5PM, posiblemente haya aun sea de madrugada

-Maldición… ¿Ahora qué hare?-

-Te preocupas demasiado jefe. ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Rex se volvió a ver a Bobo sentado en su columpio pelando una banana

-Eeeeeemmm, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Bobo tomo un bocado de la fruta viendo a su compañero de forma neutral

-Lo suficiente para verte revolcándote en tu cama como si fueras un gusano arrancado de la tierra… ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

Rex se quedo con mirada perdida, pero aun asi puso mala cara algo depresivo

-Bueno, veras…-

-¡Ababap! Déjame adivinar. ¿Problemas de chicas?- interrumpió el mono con su expresión insinuante, Rex se le formo un pequeño rubor

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- negó rudamente el EVO mientras el rubor se fomento un poco mas

-Viejo, enserio que no sabes mentir. ¿Sabes cuál es la importancia de que las palabras que salen de tu boca vayan acorde a tus expresiones?- sermoneo Bobo a lo que el pelinegro frunció el seño frustrado y enojado

-¡QUE NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON CHICAS!-

. . . . . . . . . .

-Si la memoria no me falla. Tienes una amiga de la infancia en China, la Chica loca de Cabo Luna, la sexy señorita terrorista en Argentina, esa otra soldado loca de Providencia que casi te mata dos veces. Y finalmente, tu acosadora y fanática loca de cuatro brazos numero Uno que te secuestra cada que tiene la oportunidad. Si eso no es tener problemas con chicas, Jefe, entonces no sé que es, te he visto en esos momentos tantas veces, que se la cara que pones cuando estás en ellas. ¿Y bien? Suelta la sopa- le señalo furtivamente, Rex seguía con pequeña línea de rubor en su cara

Entonces, suspiro

-No sé porque me voy a arrepentir de lo que te voy a decir. ¡Pero solo una cosa!- levanto el dedo con una expresión seria

Bobo se puso atento, conoce a Rex lo suficiente para saber de que se trataría

-'En momentos como estos, usaría una amenaza o chantaje para asegurarse de que no habrá la boca. Pero dudo que funcione, mi silencio tiene un precio alto y él lo sabe'- pensó esperando lo que iba a decir

-Si le llegas a decir a alguien de esto. Te volver un mono normal y te venderé al zoológico. ¿Trato?-

El simio EVO trago fuerte por un momento, la mirada seria de Rex le decía que no mentía

-'¿Tan importante es? Siento que estoy por pisar una mina enterrada en el suelo'- Bobo se aclaro la garganta

-Como digas, no creo que sea algo fuera de este mundo-

Rex dejo caer su cabeza

-Oh amigo, no tienes ni idea…-

Maka vio la rara atmosfera que cubría a su amo algo confundida

 _-¿Nyan~?-_

 **Una explicación más tarde**

-Y bueno, esa es la historia- culmino Rex luego de treinta minutos de charla

-Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba. Bien, no sé si lo que tienes sea suerte o una maldición amigo, pero creo que ahora te envidio-

-Haha, muy chistoso. Ahora que estoy metido en esto dudo que haya una forma de salir. No puedo simplemente mirar a otro lado y decir que no vi ni escuche nada- dijo Rex cabizbajo

-¿Qué tal si finges tu muerte? Eso me funciono en Las Vegas- el pelinegro vio a Bobo con la ceja levantada y algo mindfuckeado

-Okay, no quiero saber que te llevo a hacer eso. Pero es la peor solución que he escuchado, aparte de ilógica y sin sentido-

Bobo se encogido de hombros solamente

-Oye, a mi me funciono. Tampoco hago milagros, y el que se junto con unas japonesas locas fuiste tú, pero reitero. Enserio envidio esa suerte tuya, la próxima llévame contigo quieres- molesto Bobo de nuevo insinuando

Rex tenía una cara de póker

-Como sea. Quizá salga a dar una vuelta al Zoológico. ¿Vienes?- dijo mientras tomo su chaqueta y abrió la puerta viendo a su amigo por encima del hombro

-Sera en otra ocasión. Raylander y los otros chicos van a organizar un torneo de Poker, porque no llevas a la peluza con patas en su lugar. El olor a simio está desapareciendo por culpa de esa cosa- señalo a Maka quien lo vio con el seño fruncido

 _-¡Hisssssst!-_

Le enseño los dientes a lo que Bobo respondió con sonidos de mono, a Rex vio la escena algo divertida, él le hizo señas a Maka de que suba a su mano

 _-¡Nyan~!-_ la pequeña salto a su mano y corrió por su brazo, dio otro salto y se puso sobre su cabeza

-¡O-Oye!- Rex casi pierde el equilibrio pero se las arreglo para no caerse

-Hum, pequeña traviesa. ¡Bien, vamos! Oye, luego no digas que no te invito a donde voy ¿Eh?- le señalo a su mono ayudante antes de irse quien solo se termino su banana y tiro la cascara al bote

-Heh, lo que digas. Enserio ese muchacho es un imán de problemas-

El mono bajo de su rama y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir noto un brillo apareció en la esquina de la habitación

-¿Hum?- el Mono EVO fue hacia el lugar del destello que era cerca de la cama de la gata de su amigo, el levanto la cesta para ver ese brillo y lo que vio le dejo confundido

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- agarro lo que parecía ser unos pendientes de color azul

-¿Un juguete? No, esto es de una mujer, que yo sepa Rex no ha traído ninguna chica aquí, soy muy precavido con eso, si trajera una chica lo sabría al instante. ¿De quién son?- el mono confundido al no reconocer la marca solo los dejo ahí, pero había algo familiar en ellos, **el olor**

-Humm, tiene una esencia conocida, no es Rex o cualquier otro de sus amigos. Dudo que Noah este metido en ese tipo de cosas. ¿De quién es esto? Mah, ese chico sabrá en que se mete- el mono dejo los pendientes donde los dejo y salió de la habitación

 **Mientras con Rex**

-Muy bien. ¿Qué debería usar hoy? ¿Alas? ¿Ruedas? ¿Deslizador? ¿O a pie? ¿Tú qué dices Maka?-

 _-¡NyaNyanNyaa~!-_ Rex no entendía lo que decía pero ella movia sus patas delanteras como si estuviera moviendo un volante

-Vaya, eres lista. ¿Entonces Ruedas? Bien, quizá aplaste algo, ¡Sujétate fuerte!- puso a la pequeña debajo de su chaqueta junto a su cuello

-¡Let's Roll!-

Las líneas azules se formaron en sus piernas y el metal salió disparado de su cuerpo formando la motocicleta futurista que se suspendió en el aire

 **¡FUSHSSSSSSS!**

El motor arranco saliendo disparados a toda velocidad, Maka se le blanqueo la mirada del susto

 _-¡NYYYYYAAAAAAAAAANNNN!-_

-¡WOUUUUUUUUHAAAAAA!-

La moto paso a toda velocidad por la selva artificial del zoológico, Rex haciendo acrobacias mortales y Maka parecía que se le salía el alma del miedo y el vértigo

-¡PARECE QUE NO LE DIERON DE COMER A ARTUR TODAVIA!- grito emocionado saltando por una rampa haciendo una voltereta sobre el lago de cual una gigantesca criatura Dragon cocodrilo casi los agarra con sus mandíbulas

 **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**

La moto impacto en el suelo mientras continuo a toda velocidad, Rex parecía divertirse con la carga de adrenalina, lástima que Maka estaba con las garras enterradas en su chaqueta como si su vida dependiera de ello…literalmente

-¡GIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAA!- Rex daba volteretas a lo loco y derrapaba, la sensación de adrenalina lo estaba dominando mientras continuaba dando vueltas hasta que se mareo y perdió el control de la moto y se volcó, perdiendo la maquina en el proceso

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

Rex estaba tirado en el suelo viendo estrellitas y con remolinos en vez de ojos, y oiga el canto de los pajaritos. Dios sabrá que madrazo se habrá pegado

-Jajajaja…ja…jaja…otra vez, otra vez…vamos al carrusel…aaaaaaagh…-

Rex sacudió a sí mismo con fuerza, pero se dio cuenta de que falto algo importante

-¿Maka? …¿Maka? ¿D-Donde esta? ¡¿MAKA?! ¡MALDICION!- se registro a si mismo pero no logro encontrarla dentro de su ropa en absoluto, se puso de pie y busco en donde sea

-'¡Hay más de 250 tipos de EVOS almacenados en el zoológico! Es un área gigantesca, más grande que cinco estadios de Football, estamos hablando de una ciudadela en la que podrían construir incluso rascacielos y vivir alrededor de 25000 personas máximo. Esto será una búsqueda bien jodido'- pensó Rex estando a punto de adentrarse al bosque

-Nyaaaaaaaan~…-

Rex detuvo su paso en seco al escuchar ese característico maullido

-¡¿MAKA?!- se dirigió al lugar del que provino que era la única zona abierta, básicamente un agujero en medio del bosque

-¡¿MAKA ESTAS BIEN?!-

-¿Eh?-

Rex se detuvo en seco cuando vio a alguien, una chica…desnuda, que al parecer estaba mareada ya que sus ojos parecían remolinos, pero lo mas impactante era que estaba tirada de frente y su trasero levantado apoyándose en sus rodillas

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- la cara de Rex parecía un tomate tratando de buscar la manera de no ver, afrontadamente la cola blanca que tenia tapaba su entrepierna…

¿Espera, que?

-¡¿WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!-

La chica se quejaba mientras trato de enderezarse de apoco

-I-Itetetetete…Eso dolio nyan, ¿Por qué hizo eso nyan? El maestro es muy malo- quejo de forma muy adorable mientras se limpio las lágrimas y sus orejas se movían lindamente, Rex estaba sin problemas

-¿Q-Que? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué forma? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? …-

La joven chica con orejas de gato lo veía confundida

-¿Nyan? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara mi maestro, nya?- pregunto mientras se levanto dejando a la luz una visión perfecta y completa de su sexy y femenino cuerpo. Sin contar la enorme par tramas que tenía enfrente

-¡BUAGH!-

A Rex le salió un gigante chorro de sangre de la nariz que parecía una fuente, asustando a la chica que quedo en shock

-¡KYAAAAAAN! ¡MAESTROOOOOOOOO!- ella vio como el pobre cayó al piso despues de semejante experiencia con los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca

La chica gato fue a verlo y se puso a su lado recostando en sus piernas

-¡¿Maestro?!-

. . . . . . . . . . .

 **Un rato más tarde**

-¡HAH! ¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?! ¡¿MORI Y LLEGUE AL CIELO?! ¡AUNQUE ESO TAMBIEN SE PUEDE CONSIDERAR EL CIELO! Espera ¡NO, ESO NO!-

-¿Maestro?-

-¿Eh?-

Rex se volteo a su lado para ver a una chica sentada sobre sus rodillas completamente desnuda con las manos juntos dando gala de esos enormes pechos

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el EVO de nuevo por el shock se parto, al parecer estaba en la cama de su cuarto ¿Cómo llego?

-¿Está bien, Maestro? Me asusto mucho, pese que había muerto nyan-

A Rex le estaba por dar una aneurisma

-¡A-A-ANTES QUE NADA! ¡VISTETE!- aparto la mirada mientras señala a su cuerpo desnudo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué nya? No le gusta- hizo pucheros de nuevo moviendo sus orejas y sus brazos haciendo que esos tanques de leche se movieran de un lado a otro

Las hormonas adolescentes de Rex estaban trabajando otra vez

-¡SOLO HAZLO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- grito completamente sonrojado al punto de parecer un tomate, a él paso le daría otro ataque

Ella inflo los cachetes d forma algo infantil

-Hump, Esta bien, está bien…Máster no baka- quejo y Rex suspiro de alivio

 **Otro rato despues**

-¿Asi está mejor, Maestro?- ahora tenía una de las camisas de Rex y uno de sus bóxers…pero Rex seguía exceptivo

-'Por alguna razón. Eso se aun mas erótico, podría haber un malentendido si ven a una chica semidesnuda usando mi ropa'- unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza al pensar en las reacciones de sus amigos, en especial Noah y Bobo

-¡Achu!- mientras en otra parte Noah Nixon que estaba estudiando para una prueba de la universidad había estornudado

-No sé porque…pero siento que quiero golpea a Rex en la cara por alguna razón- dijo lleno de una ira salida de la nada

Rex había sentido un feo escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo

-'Esto no me gusta'- pensó con disgusto

-¡Como sea! Primero ¿Quién eres? Segundo ¿Dónde está mi gata? Y tercero el más importante ¡¿Cómo es que me trajiste aquí sin que una base militar tecnológicamente superior no te haya detectado estando desnuda?! En ese orden, please- ordeno poniendo énfasis en la última pregunta

La chica lo veía sonriente moviendo su cola de un lado al otro

-Bueno…en orden. Yo soy Maka, tú me salvaste ¿recuerdas, nya? Por eso eres mi amado Maestro y cuando te desmayaste me tele trasporté directo a su cuarto ¡Ya que sabía el camino fue muy fácil nya!- dijo alegremente con esa sonrisa de gato

Rex tenía una cara de póker extrema…ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar o se creerle, pero viéndola de cerca, tenía las mismas características que Maka. Si piel era un poco morena, cabello anaranjado con flequillos negros, sus oreja también, su cola de color blanco plateado y sus ojos de color rojo brillante ¡Era idéntica!

-Okay, digamos que te creo. Pero solo hay una manera de verificarlo, deme tu mano- ella lo hizo obedientemente, como un gato literalmente

-Hai, nyan-

Rex tomo la mano y enseguida, las líneas azules aparecieron y recorrieron rápidamente el camino desde su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo

Rex cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba.

 **-Reconocimiento de Residuos Nanite-**

Una de la muchas habilidades que adquiero fue la de verificar las identidad de los EVOS que curaba, en caso de que estos provocaran problemas posteriores el dejaba residuos de sus propios Nanites en ellos, asi si sus Nanites se reactivaran él lo sabría y lo mejor, es que podría curarlo a distancia, activando sus propios Nanites para curar los suyos, una habilidad muy útil

-¿Y bien? ¿Me crees ahora, nyan?-

Rex quito las líneas azules y miro a su compañero con una mirada más relajada pero incrédula

-Sí, no hay duda tu eres la gata que cure. ¿Cómo es que te vez…ya sabes…diferente?- pregunto sobretodo quería saber cómo es que consiguió esos pechos enormes

-Soy una Nekomata, nyan-

-¿Qué?-

Maka se rio al ver la expresión confundida de su maestro

-Somos una especie sobrenatural que conocen como "Youkai" existen muchas especie de Youkai, soy una Nekomata, un espíritu Gato capaz de transformarme en una forma hibrida, la que estás viendo y mi otra forma que es la de un gato. Los Nekomatas tenemos varias habilidades con las que nacemos y todos tienen pero cada uno nace con una habilidad única, en mi caso. Soy capaz de teletransportarme, otras habilidades como la velocidad superior, habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo innato y por supuesto. La capacidad de ejercer el "Senjutusu" que es un arte que utiliza la energía vital latente de nuestros cuerpos como una forma de ataque-

Rex se tomo un rato para procesar todo lo que acaba de decir…la verdad lo entendía casi un poco. Las cosas sobrenaturales no son realmente su campo

-Bien, en resumen. Eres una gata sobrenatural de alguna parte del inframundo que de alguna manera término aquí, se convirtió en un EVO y el resto es historia de hoy en dia. Qué lindo- expreso Rex ya cansado, son ya las nueve de la noche, quedo noqueado.

Lo bueno es que Bobo siempre llega muy tarde de sus partidas de póker y Seis aun no llega porque surgió otro EVO problema, pareciera que la suerte está de su lado

-Rex. Soy yo Cesar, hace rato use tu computadora para revisar unos archivos y deje mi Tarjeta de Memoria vine a recogerá, voy a entrar-

Antes de reaccionar él había entrado

Rex tenía la expresión en blanco, primero, había una chica vestida de forma que posiblemente cualquiera malinterpretaría, segundo la luz de su cuarta estaba apagada, solo faltaba que él estuviera en topa interior para ponerle más sabor al asunto. Por suerte no lo estaba

-¡ESPERA! ¡P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO! ¡NO-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- su cara se volvió roja negando violentamente la situación

Pero Cesar se veía normal

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué juegas con tu mascota? Sabes que está prohibido traer animales aquí pero no está de más tener compañía asi que tranquilo. ¡No le diré a nadie!- le levanto el pulgar, Rex estaba confundido dirigió su mirada a Maka quien ahora era un gato normal otra vez la ropa que tenia se había vuelto más grande que ella porque se encogió y estaba revolcándose en la ropa de forma juguetona

-¿Eh? ¡A-Ah, c-claro, claro solo jugamos! ¡Jajajaja, nunca está de más tener un compañero que no huela a chimpancé mojado! ¿No lo crees, hermano? Jejeje- rio nerviosamente haciendo a Cesar verlo de forma sospechosa

-¿Okay? Bueno ya tengo lo que quería, descansa hermanito, mañana será otro dia ajetreado. Tu misión en Japón estará lista a las 1800 horas- despidió saliendo del cuarto con su habitual sonrisa relajada

-S-Si, no te preocupes, jejeje-

Cuando cerró la puerta, Rex se tumbo en su cama ahora con más cosas en que pensar

 _-¡Nyan!-_ el vio a Maka saltando sobre él y sentándose en su pecho

-¿Esto no es una alucinación cierto?- pregunto resabiado

La gata negó con la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo

-Me lo imagina…haga- Rex se volvió a cubrir la cara con la almohada al ver que Bobo dio en l clavo respecto a su problema de mujeres

 _-'El Maestro es muy divertido, nyan~'-_ pensó Maka sonriente mientras se acomodaba al lado de el

-'Mañana será otro dia de trabajo. Eso es pero'- pensó casi rezando porque mañana no vengan más sorpresas

 **Mientras tanto en el Inframundo**

-¡AL FIIIIIIIN! ¡FINALMENTE TERMINE!-

-¡Onee-sama, no grite de repente, me sobresalto!- Sona Sitri veía con una gota a su hermana mayor la Maou Serafall Leviatán llorar lagrimas de alegría al terminar la montañas de papeleo que le dieron, muchos para revisar nuevas leyes y otros sobre el asunto de su "Encuentro" con el joven Rex Salazar al convertirse en EVO

-¡Lo siento So-tan, pero ahora que estoy en mi "Golden Week" finalmente tengo tiempo para ver a Rex-chan! ¡No dejare que esa gata ladrona se pegue a él de aquí en adelante! ¡Despues de todo lo vi primero! ¡¿No lo crees lógico, So-tan?!- se dirigió a su hermana menor que se sobresalto de nuevo y estaba incomodo al ver la cantidad de emoción y rabia que ella emanaba y todo por un chico, no lo entendía

-I-Incluso si lo dices, tu eres una de los Cuatro Reyes Demonio, que estés tan alterada por una simple gata es ridículo- razono pero Serafall lo entendió mal

-¡Exacto! ¡Ella es solo una pobre gata lambiscona, Rex-chan no dudara en decidir! ¡Definitivamente, definitivamente hare que tenga una cita conmigo! ¡Kyaa~, estoy emocionada!-

-'Nee-sama parece una colegiala enamorada. No puedo evitar apiadarme de lo que le está por pasar a Salazar-san'- Sona tenía un cara de póker mientras veía a una de los Maou con esa actitud tan poco adulta…pero ya se había acostumbrado, aunque de mala gana

 **Esto se pondrá bueno**

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Ubicación: La Sabana Africana, 9AM**

 **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**

-¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO HUYAS!-

Como era costumbre, alerta de EVO en otra parte del mundo y el arma de Providencia se lanza al ataque, contra una bestia felina con rasgos de haber sido un Leon que muto en un EVO de 5 metros con forma humanoide super musculoso y con tres cabezas idénticas a un león

-¡Oye jefe, escuche por ahí que te habías desmayado en el zoológico! ¡No saben porque, pero cuando te fueron a recoger ya no estabas, unos de los chicos dijero que una chica sexy y en traje de cumpleaños estaba a tu lado! ¿Es cierto?- pregunto Bobo de la nada

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Rex con la cara roja casi perdió el control de sus alas en pleno vuelo

-¡WUOAH! ¡Cuidado viejo, estamos volando a 15 metros del suelo a alta velocidad!- grito Bobo al casi caerse en la turbulencia

-¡¿De dónde mierda sacan esas tonterías?! ¡Solamente choque sin querer es todo, quería hacer unas acrobacias, si!- grito nervioso mientras volvió a la persecución

-Amigo, te he visto aguantar cosas peores. Dudo que caerte de su moto te haya mandado a dormir, siendo que te has caido de ella de todas las formas posibles, una vez incluso desde un rasca cielos- le devolvió Bobo a lo que Rex ya no sabía que responder

-Como sea, son tonterías. Y luego yo soy el adolescente hormonal que ve cosas-

-Hump, lo que tu digas-

Regresando a la persecución. El EVO estaba siendo fulminado por las armas de alto calibre de Providencia, pero si piel era muy dura, apenas lo dañaba pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención

-¡Me pareció ver un lindo gatito!- Rex empezó a descender hacia el EVO que detuvo su persecución al ser detenido por el ataque de providencia

-¡Te recuerdo que esta no es la pelusa con patas que tienes en casa Rex!- le advirtió Bobo sarcásticamente

-¡Jah! ¡Veamos si le enseño trucos!-

 **RAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Una de las cabezas lanzo una llamarada de su boca directo a Rex y Bobo pero el EVO sonrió y apunto las turbinas hacia la llamarada y aumento la potencia. El golpe de viento choco con la llamarada estando por un momento estática, pero al final el viento disipo el fuego cuando el felino detuvo su ataque

-¡Muy bien Misifu! ¡Primero truco a aprender en la escuela! ¡SENTADO!-

Bobo salto hacia adelante con sus pistolas disparando directamente a los ojos de las tres cabezas haciéndolas confundirse, Rex aprovecho y descendió directo a sus piernas y cambio a sus Buster Punks

-¡HAH!-

 **¡BAM!**

 **GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Rex pateo la parte traerá de las rodillas de la bestia haciéndola gritar de dolor y doblegarse hasta parecer que estaba sentado

-¡MUY BIEN, BUEN CHICO! ¡AHORA, ACUESTATE!- Rex voló una vez mas ahora hacia la nuca principal de la criatura que parecía tener un solo cuello. Perfecto

Rex saco sus Smack Hands

-¡RAH!-

 **¡BOOM!**

 **CRASH!**

Al recivir el poderoso impacto, la criatura cayó al piso, el golpe en la nuca envió una señal nerviosa a toda el cuerpo, al parecer quedo paralizado

Rex se paro sobre la criatura sonriendo para sí mismo

-Buen gatito, te mereces un premio- el puso su mano sobre el EVO dejando que las línea azules se extiendan y en el interior los Nanites azules de Rex empezaron a atacar a los infectados

La criatura rugía mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad ahora era un león común y corriente

-Nada me gusta más que ver a un gato holgazaneando en el suelo- dijo satisfecho a ver al felino acostado en el piso dormido

Bobo se acerco a Rex de nuevo

-Asi que, ¿de verdad no había una sexy chica desnuda junto a ti?- pregunto de la nada otra vez haciendo a Rex ponerse nervioso con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Ya te dije que son tonterías, como si algo asi me fuera a pasar- respondió seriamente

-Hum, bien, de lo contrario la envidia y enojo que estaría sintiendo por algo como eso sería monstruosa-

-Bobo, a ti no te atraen las mujeres humanas- le recrimino a su ayudante que se encogió de hombros

-Oye, al fin y al cabo todos fuimos monos alguna vez. No le veo el problema, jejeje- rio libidinosamente para fastidio del pelinegro

-Sigue soñando. Cuando dejes de oler a mono sudado y bananas te creeré- burlo mientras volvían a la nave directo a Providencia

-No lo creas muchacho. Aun tenemos trabajo-

El EVO y el mono vieron hacia la puerta de la nave a un hombre usando un traje de combate color verde y unas gafas oscuras, de piel pálida y con una expresión sumamente seria

-¡Seis! ¡No pensé el dia que volveria a verte! Bueno, que tenemos esta vez- trato de actuar disimuladamente, rezando por que haya olvidado la conversación de la otra vez

-Un EVO de nivel 1 atacando la Gran Manzana, Manhattan. Debemos ir rapido, el equipo aéreo y terrestre no soportara más tiempo- informo mientras los dos subían a la nave

-¿Nivel 1? No había visto uno de esos desde el incidente con Weever en el Ártico. ¡Estoy emocionado!- la nave empezó a despegar, el Agente Seis seguía con su expresión normal

-Solo trata de no dañar más de cuatro manzanas en el proceso quieres- advirtió

-Por favor. Ni siquiera llegara a tres- se traqueo los nudillo, directo a la acción

 **Tiempo despues**

 **Ubicación: New York, Mahattan 3h00AM**

El bastardo no era enorme como suelen ser, apenas era 3m14cm pero era musculoso, su cuerpo entero color rojo y solo su abdomen y espalda de color negro, lleno de púas y pequeños picos en los nudillos y cuernos en la frente, no tenia ojos pero si una gran boca.

-No se ve tan rudo- dijo Rex confiado

-No te creas tanto chico, esa cosa pudo contra casi toda la fuerza militar que enviamos. No debe ser subestimado- advirtió pero el adolescente solo se animo más y fue directo hacia el EVO caminando normalmente

-Lo que digas, déjamelo a mí Seis, acabare con ese gordito en diez segundos-

Rex activo sus Smack Hands y a una gran velocidad se acerco al EVO que estaba desprevenido el preparo su gigantesco puño

-¡PREPARATE A BESAR EL ACERO! ¡HAAAAAGH!-

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El impacto fue brutal levantando una fuerte nube de polvo, Seis y Bobo se cubrieron esperando ver a él EVO haber volado lejos, pero cuando el polvo se disipo lo que vieron les dejo en shock

El EVO se había defendido poniendo los brazos en forma de cruz, el puño de Rex estaba agrietado y termino cayendo en pedazos

Rex sudo un poco y miro a Seis por encima del hombre

-Eeeeemmm, Seis, mejor que sean diez minutos ¿Okay?-

 **-¡RAW!-**

El EVO rompió la defensa de Rex y preparo su puño y antes de que este reaccionara el EVO consiguió un golpe limpio en el estomago de Rex mandándolo a volar a gran velocidad contra un edificio

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡REX!- Seis vio que el edifico comenzó a colapsar, este volteo a ver al EVO cuyos músculos se habían agrandado y llenado de venas y el puño fuertemente extendido

 **-¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!-**

Rugió fuertemente mientras el equipo de Providencia preparo las armas

Lo que muchos no sabían, es que cerca de ahí en lo alto de un edificio se podía ver una figura, de un hombre alto y con traje de negocios color negro. Lo característico de este sujeto, era que su pelo color negro traía una parte de color naranja

-Bien, señor Rex, veamos de que esta hecho realmente- sonrió mientras tomo un paquete de cigarros empezó a fumar uno, viendo el espectáculo desde lejos

 **¡FIN!**

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **¡YES! ¡FINALMENTE!**

 **Como chicos lo siento por la tardanza, es solo que me ha cogido una flojera impresionante y no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir, sin embargo me las arregle para terminar este cap que espero hayan disfrutado. Que tal la introducción de la nueva personaje que será parte del harem de Rex? Les gusto, estuvo algo zukhulemtha? ¡Díganmelo en los comentarios! Este cap tuvo menos de DXD porque recordemos que el problema de los EVOS es algo mundial por tanto es un trabajo que tiene a Rex viajando la mayor parte del tiempo, recuerden que apenas es la parte Uno, ¿Cuantas serán? Lo siento, es secreto XD. Por cierto, de todas las historias que tengo, esta es la que más se acerca a la pelea contra Riser ¡POR FIN! La segundo es "Una Segunda Oportunidad" y la otra seria "Highschool DXD: SECOND SON" la cual está cada vez más cerca de tener su siguiente cap, yay X3 no se preocupen, despues de actualizar este vendrá el de DXD con SECOND SON, asi que tranquilos, pronto les daré su droga XD**

 **Que les pareció el problema planteando? De que posiblemente Providencia arme un guerra con alguna de las Fracciones por considerarlas peligrosas? Sería como en GATE viendo a una fuerza militar tecnológicamente superior contra seres mágicos XD**

 **Como sea espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar su comentario al terminar de leer, agréguenla a favoritos si desean y no olviden seguir en esta sensual y genial pagina XD**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

 **¡Mata ne! ¡Min'na-san! ^w^/**


	7. Dias de Trabajo Parte 2

**SANTA MADRE DE LAS RESTITUCIONES, BATFERNO999!**

 **BATFEFRNO999: Asi es lector maravilla. HE VUELTO. CON UN NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **AHEM! Esta vez no hay excusa. Estuve ocupado y al final no tuve tiempo para escribir, y si llegue a tener tiempo, fue para dormir y jugar Overwatch, perdonen fieles lectores :"v Me meresco arder en el fuego...PERO NO HOY! DE VUELTA AL CAPITULO, QUIEREN!**

 **VAMOS…!**

 **¡LUZ! CAMARA!**

 **¡ACCION!**

Maquinas, Demonios y Ángeles

 **Capítulo 6:** Días de Trabajo Parte 2. Lo que la Verdad Esconde

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**

La bestia EVO rugió furioso inmutable a la lluvia de balas que las fuerzas terrestres de Providencia le propinaban. Su piel simplemente era tan dura que las balas se rompían en pedazos al entrar en contacto

 _-¡Señor, nuestras armas no parecen surtir efecto a más de hacerlo enojar! ¡Solicitamos permiso para Artillería Pesada! - se comunicaron los soldados con el HQ de Providencia, específicamente con Caballero Blanco_

 _[¡Negativo, todavía hay civiles en el área, una vez que la evacuación termine daré el permiso para el bombardeo! ¡Contengan al EVO solo quince minutos mientras escoltamos a los civiles a una zona segura! ¡Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, QUE ALGUIEN DESPIERTE A ESE IDIOTA!]_

La transmisión termino

 _-¡YA OYERON SEÑORITAS! ¡DEBEMOS DARLE A ESTA GENTE QUINCE MINUTOS, LANCEN TODO LO QUE TENEMOS A ESA COSA HASTA QUE EL AGENTE REX ESTE DE PIE OTRA VEZ! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!-_ el comandante ordeno a sus unidades para abrir fuego a toda potencia. La criatura no se detuvo en absoluto, empezando así a aplastar todas las barricadas que los pelotones ponían

El agente Seis veía la criatura imparable acercándose. Uno de los soldados se presentó frente a el

-¿Cómo está la situación, podremos cubrir la cuota de tiempo?-

 _-¡No estamos seguros señor! El EVO no sede su paso y todo lo que hace es ignorar a los soldados, aunque estos les disparen. Parece como si tuviera un objetivo prioritario. Señor- informo el soldado_

-¿Dices que esa cosa esta buscando algo? _Escucho eso doctora Holiday-_ hablo por tu intercomunicador

 _[Si. Es muy raro ver EVO's que son movidos por objetivos o ambiciones propias sin ser controlados. Por ejemplo, los conejos monstruo que solían atacar a Rex. Uno de ellos solo actuaba por proteger a sus crías. Sin Cara también, e incluso él era capaz de comunicarse a través de los Nanites]_

 _-Si, entiendo eso, pero… ¿Qué es lo que busca? Aparte de la destrucción de la mitad de Central Park-_ cuestiono el agente Seis

 **RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

El EVO rugía violentamente mientras se habría paso a través de las barricadas, apartando tanto soldados como vehículos blindados de su camino

-¿Alguna idea de donde termino el chico?- pregunto Seis sobre el paradero de Rex

 _-El agente Rex acaba de levantarse de su contusión y se dirige a toda velocidad, máximo cinco minutos. Aparte de casi dejarlo inconsciente, el golpeó lo mando bastante lejos-_ informo el soldado

-Entendido. Bobo alista las armas, los soldados trajeron un nuevo y poderoso cañón antitanque de balas expansivas con tu nombre en él. Asegúrate de cubrir la distancia, yo mantendré a esa cosa quieta para que tengas mejor oportunidad de un golpe directo. Debemos hacer tiempo así Rex podrá tener sus armas cargadas- cabe decir que el mono no perdió tiempo ya que ya estaba abrazando el gran cañón cargado

-*sniff* Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve. ¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida? …Perdón decías algo?- el mono vio a Seis quien solo levanto una ceja con una expresión estrafalaria

-Solo asegúrate de no fallar- Seis saco sus magno-espadas cargando hacia la dirección del EVO

-Suena justo hombre ninja- Bobo cargo el arma apuntando al monstruo

 **RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

Seis saltó sobre el monstruo blandiendo sus espadas, esquivando sus embestidas y cortando en pequeños pero múltiples lapsos de tiempo causando heridas en la criatura, sin embargo, Seis notó como los cortes se cerraban exponencialmente

 _-Holiday la criatura parece vulnerable contra objetos cortopunzantes, pero tiene un acelerado factor curativo-_ el ninja evadió otra huelga del EVO, logrado asestar un corte profundo en su abdomen, sin embargo, la herida volvió a cerrarse en segundo

 _[Eso no es todo Seis, en el momento que Rex golpeo al monstruo las lecturas captadas por las cámaras mostraron que el EVO posee una habilidad para absorber impactos. Los ataques físicos no funcionan en esa cosa, ni siquiera un proyectil]_

 _-Ya veo, ¿alguna idea de cómo subyugar esta criatura?-_ Seis mantuvo su defensa esquivando los golpes del EVO mientras traba de hacer la mayor cantidad de daño posible

 _[Podríamos intentar sedarlo de forma que Rex lo pueda curar sin peligro. Pero los sedantes en los que estoy trabajando aún no están terminados]_

 _-Entonces solo nos queda hacerlo a la vieja escuela- el hombre de traje verde salto por encima de la criatura, esquivando otro de sus agarres. Bobo ya había visto su oportunidad cuando la criatura dejo su pecho al descubierto_

 _[Que quieres decir con eso?]_

-¡GOLPEARLO HASTA QUE CAIGA!- Bobo apretó el gatillo, el EVO no pudo darse cuenta hasta que sintió el poderoso proyectil impactando contra su pecho.

-¡Toma eso fenómeno de cuatro brazos!- el mono rio al ver al EVO caer de rodillas mientras el humo salía de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no cayo, el EVO lentamente se puso de pie de nuevo y cuando el humo se disipo no hubo señales de que siquiera le habían disparado, Bobo dejo de reírse cuando la criatura se lo quedo mirando

-Oh…e-eh bueno…sabes, últimamente los cuatro brazos están de moda en los EVOS de hoy en día, ¿sabías?- reía Bobo incómodamente

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!**

 _[Caballeros, debo recordarles su habilidad para Absorber Impactos?]- regaño la doctora a los dos agentes_

 _-¡Entonces que quieres que hagamos! ¡¿Darle unas flores y una cesta de regalos como disculpa y decirle que se vaya?!-_ Bobo dispara hacia el EVO varias veces, cada impacto siendo menos efectivo que el anterior, el cañón estaba por quedarse sin munición. El EVO estaba justo frente al mono a punto de aplastarlo con sus dos manos

 **-¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-** un poderoso rugido que no pertenecía al EVO resonó en medio de la pelea, antes de que alguien se preguntara que pasaba, un destello anaranjado choco contra el monstruo mandándolo a arrastrarse por todo el pavimento dejando su rastro en el suelo

La cortina de humo provocada por el poderoso impacto empezaba a disiparse, haciendo visible al responsable. Rex Salazar ya hacia ahí de pie con sus Smack Hands emanando vapor por el poderoso golpe. Su chaqueta estaba rasgada y sus pantalones con algunos agujeros, pero fuera de eso se veía sin heridas

-¿Me extrañaron?- pregunto sarcástico a sus compañeros

-Nunca pensé estar tan feliz de ver tu peinado pasado de moda jefe- respondió Bobo igual de bromista

-¿Crees que esta vez te lo puedas tomar más enserio chico?- Seis se dirigió a Rex quien empezar a estirar los brazos

 _[Rex, ese EVO tiene increíbles habilidades regenerativas y absorción de impactos. No va a ser fácil derrotarlo]_

 _-Tranquila Doc. Sabes que cuando todo falla, solo queda hacer a la antigüita- Rex saco su combo de Smack Hands y Punk Buster, él pudo escuchar a la doctora suspirar_

 _[Golpearlo hasta que caiga, cierto?]_

 _-Vez? Ya estas aprendiendo. Ahora…-_ el EVO se levantó del shock para ver a Rex frente a él…por un momento se quedó quieto, hasta que finalmente levanto su mano entendiendo su dedo hacia Rex

 **. . . . . .**

 ***Tu…ser…objetivo…***

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada, todo estaba escrito en sus expresiones al escuchar al EVO hablar, no es que sea tan raro, han conocido EVOS que han logrado conservar sus sentidos como seres humanos que eran antes. Pero el EVO de cuatro brazos no está calificado para tener siquiera razonamiento, y más aún en ese estado Berserker

-¿Acaso dijiste que soy tu objetivo?- Rex no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el EVO ya había acortado la distancia entre los dos y estaba por lanzar otro poderoso puñetazos

-'¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!'- pensó el joven Salazar mientras se cubría del impacto

 **Mientras tanto, en el CIO**

Rias y su nobleza estaban terminando los preparativos para la celebración de su nuevo integrante, la recientemente rescatada Asia Argento que ya hacía en el sofá de la sala de estar, tomando Té con los otros integrantes, los preparativos estaban casi terminado, solo faltaba el invitado de honor. Rex Salazar

-¿Creen que a Rex-san le guste mi nuevo atuendo?- señalo ella nerviosa a su nueva ropa, el uniforme oficial para mujeres de la Academia Kuoh, dado que el padre de Rias tiene influencia en la escuela, registrar a Asia fue bastante sencillo, lo único que faltaba era su vivienda, cosa que Rias ya tiene preparado y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello

-Estoy más que segura, te ves muy adorable con el uniforme de la escuela, Asia-chan- alago Rias tomando un sorbo de su té, la joven ex-monja se ruborizo pensando en lo que el chico EVO podría decir también

-Asia-senpai se ve linda- Koneko también le dio su voto de aprobación, mientras comía su dulce

-Estoy seguro de que Rex-kun estará muy feliz de verte así, Asia-chan- Kiba felicito igualmente

-¡G-Gracias…por darme su aprobación, chicos!- agradecía la pequeña rubia con la bastante ruborizada

-Solo espero que Rex-san venga. Después de todo él es alguien muy ocupado, arriesgando su vida para ayudar a las personas- Asia bajo la cabeza, ese pensamiento no la había dejado tranquila desde la mañana, después de todo Rex es alguien que viaja alrededor de todo el mundo curando a esa pobre gente y animales que tuvieron la desgracia de convertirse en monstruos y ella estaba segura de que sus jefes no lo dejarían irse solo para ver a una amiga, mientras Asia más lo pensaba, más perdía las esperanzas

-Asia- Rias la llamo, ella levanto la cabeza a verla, ella parecía confiada mientras sonreía

-Rex vendrá, él lo prometió cierto? En el tiempo que lo hemos conocido, fácilmente puedo decir que es el tipo de hombre que cumple con lo que dice. Así que no es necesario que te preocupes. Estoy segura de que vendrá, definitivamente- animo a la pequeña rubia demonio

-Bucho-san… ¡Si, estoy segura de que Rex-san vendrá!- recupero su alegría instantáneamente, dibujando una sonrisa en los demás miembros

Sin embargo, Akeno entro de golpe en la habitación del club sorprendiendo a los miembros por su repentina entrada, pero sobre todo era su expresión seria y preocupada

-Akeno, que sucede? Porque estas tan agitada?- Rias interrogo sorprendida, era raro para ella ver a su reina con esa expresión

-Sería mejor si vinieran a verlo por ustedes mismos. Es sobre Rex-kun- los miembros se miraron preocupados, siguiendo a Akeno hacia la sala principal donde estaba el televisor del club. Akeno no perdió tiempo y lo encendió sintonizando el canal de noticias internacionales, por unos segundos se muestra a una reportera femenina

 _ **[Soy Claire Hopes reportando desde la ciudad de Nueva York, Manhattan en lo que parece ser una violenta pelea entre un monstruo EVO errante de físico humanoide de cuatro brazos y el agente especial de Nueva Providencia, Rex Salazar]**_

La cámara enfoco a su amigo, quien estaba teniendo un difícil momento al tratar de someter al monstruo que parecía estar ileso

 _ **[La destrucción que pueden observar es producto de la perpetua contienda de estos dos peleadores. Sin embargo, el EVO no parece mostrar signos de agotamiento, mientras que el agente Rex está jadeando exasperadamente, ¿Sera este acaso un reto que incluso el mejor agente de Providencia no puede manejar?]**_

-Rex-san…- Asia vio preocupada a su amigo, quien parecía agotado, sus ropas rasgadas y con varios golpes en sus brazos, pero parecía reusarse a caer

-Su oponente…es fuerte- Koneko observo como el EVO enemigo fácilmente podía soportar los poderosos golpes que Rex le propinaba, era como si su cuerpo no recibiera daño alguno

-Un enemigo que incluso para Rex es difícil de manejar. No cabe duda de que los EVOS no son criaturas que deben ser subestimadas- los integrantes no dejaban de preocuparse aún más al ver como el monstruo soltó un ataque de bombardeo usando sus cuatro brazos, Rex apenas podía defenderse, varios golpes habían llegado a su cuerpo, posiblemente rompió una que otra costilla, finalmente el EVO asesto un poderoso golpe en el vientre de Rex lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás

-¡REX-SAN!- Asia grito desesperada al ver a su amigo recibiendo tanto daño, pero Rex no cayo, se mantuvo de pie mientras se sostenía con fuerza, levantando sus puños otra vez

 _ **[Aun después de recibir un impacto directo, el Agente Rex no parece sucumbir ante el dolor y el agotamiento, decidido a subyugar y curar al monstruo. Un acto noble de un gran héroe. Solo esperemos lo mejor de él]**_

 **De vuelta a Manhattan**

-Haa…haa….aaaaah! ¡Dah! ¡E-Eres más duro…de lo que pensé, tipo grande!- Rex jadeaba, el sudor y agotamiento estaba esculpidos en su cuerpo

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRH**

El EVO rugió nuevamente, más salvaje y bélico que antes, listo para embestir de nuevo al joven Salazar quien ya no tenía fuerzas en las piernas como para esquivarlo. Nada funcionaba, incluso lo partió a la mitad y en varios pedazos pero el monstruo simplemente se volvía a juntar

Sin embargo, los Nanites de Rex al sentir que el cuerpo de su usuario estaba en peligro, actuaron por voluntad propia tomando acciones para salvar a su dueño

El cuerpo de Rex creo un escudo de energía macizo, sacando inconscientemente sus Block Party deteniendo el poderoso golpe del monstruo, frustrado, el EVO arremetió con un ataque de bombardeo para romper el escudo, no se sabe cuánto duraría pero el EVO no se detendría, en medio de ello, Rex pensó

 _-"Nada funciona…ni cortes, ni golpes, ni ataques de energía ni nada de lo que tengo. Si tan solo…si tan solo tuviera más fuerza…una fuerza tan poderosa que lo mandara a volar. ¡Necesito…más fuerza!"-_ los Nanites de Rex empezaron a alborotarse, el Omega-1 se agitaba y titilaba fuertemente. Y Rex pudo verlo, las líneas conectándose, los engranajes fundiéndose _, el circuito formarse, lentamente la visión tomaba más y más forma. En la mente de Rex,_ _ **los planos se habían terminado**_

El joven EVO sonrió

 _-"Siempre en el último momento. ¡Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo!"-_ el escudo de energía desapareció, pero antes de que el EVO pudiera desatar otro golpe, algo duro, macizo, cargado de energía y extremadamente poderoso, perforo su estómago, creando una onda de choque en el interior de su bio-estructura, callo de rodillas pero ni eso le dio tiempo cuando otro poderoso golpe de efecto similar asesto en su cabeza mandándolo a volar

El humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando a Rex de pie, todo el mundo vio sorprendido los nuevos artefactos en los que se convirtieron sus brazos. Eran guanteletes de metal gigantes, que cubrían sus dos brazos enteros, de color negro cubierto con líneas azules rebosantes de energía, nudillos de púas, codos puntiagudos y hombreras con picos

-¡La máquina trabaja!- Rex choco puños, pero eso provoco una onda de choque que lo hizo retroceder

-¡W-Whoa! ¡T-Tengo que tener cuidado con esta cosa!- ahora decidió mantener sus puños separados. El EVO monstruo estaba en shock, el cuerpo divino que había recibido de "él"; quien le dijo que era invencible. **Había sido dañado**

-¿Qué pasa grandulón, asustado?- tentó Rex ahora lleno de confianza en sus nuevos puños de metal, el monstruo vio directamente hacia Rex, estaba confundido, aturdido, atónito, estaba totalmente en shock al haber sentido **verdadero dolor** , desde que fue **creado**

 **Ha…Ha…**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

El monstruo rugió más fuerte, más furioso, más desquiciado, más eufórico. Parece que hubiese perdido por completo los sentidos, repentinamente, los músculos del EVO empezaron a agrandarse, venas brotaron de su cuerpo, haciéndose más grande y al parecer, **más fuerte**

 _ **[Seis! El EVO está llevando su poder físico al tope, sobrecargando sus propios Nanites! A este paso curarlo o contenerlo será imposible, Rex necesita ayuda ahora, sus Biométricos están bajando lentamente a más de la mitad!]**_

La Doctora suplico al agente, quien solo asintió

 _-Para eso vivo Doctora Holiday-_ colgó la llamada, saco sus espadas, yendo a la carrera para ayudar al joven EVO

Mientras que Rex, vio al monstruo, haciéndose continuamente más fuerte, pero su sonrisa no se iba, solo apretó más fuerte los puños, mirando determinadamente al monstruo que estaba por embestirlo de nuevo

 _ **(Escuchar: OST – You Say Run)**_

-"Es seguro que solo me quedan unos minutos para usar esta nueva máquina. Mi energía está disminuyendo más rápido de lo que pensé, gasté mucho curando mis heridas. Aun así…"-

El monstruo se estaba preparando para cargar contra Rex, Seis todavía estaba lejos de llegar, Bobo todavía cargaba el cañón, mientras que el Salazar menor…seguía ahí de pie

 _-"…Debo detener a este monstruo…"-_

 _-"…Debo protegerlos…"-_

Los Nanites en su cuerpo empezaban a moverse alborotadamente, brillando de forma intensa, cargados **con poder**. Los puños metálicos de Rex brillaban con el color azul marino, cargados de energía

Las imágenes de los momentos que experimentó cuando llego a Kuoh, el momento que conoció a Asia, a los chicos del CIO, sus nuevos amigos. Y su promesa, todos esos cálidos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, sus sonrisas, aquellas que juro proteger. Aquellas que no podía traicionar. **Aquello por lo que aun lucha**

 _ **-"…Porque yo soy…"-**_

Los Nanites en su cuerpo, todos ellos, rebosaron en una gran ola de energía

 _ **-"¡EL GUARDIAN DE ESTE MUNDO!" –**_

Rex se impulsó a toda velocidad, dejando un cráter en el suelo y un espiral de viento detrás de él; mientras que el EVO embistió con todas sus fuerzas, en una fracción de segundos, los dos se encontraron cara a cara, con los puños en alto.

 **-¡RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-**

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ambos impactaron los puños con fuerza monstruosa, creando una serie de ondas de choque y vientos huracanados, mandando a volar todo lo que estaba cerca. El Agente Seis también fue empujado por las ráfagas de viento

 _ **[Rex! ¡No estas escuchando, sus poderes son Absorción de Impacto y Regeneración Instantánea! ¡Esa cosa fue hecha para pelear contra ti!]**_ – Holiday advirtió en el comunicador de Rex

 _ **-"Ah sí? ¡¿Que con eso?! ¡NNNRRRRAAAAH!-**_ los dos EVOS volvieron a intercambiar golpes, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, finalmente se convirtió en un ataque de bombardeo simultaneo, creando múltiples ráfagas de viento y ondas de choque

 _-¡N-No puedo acercarme!-_ informo al ver el despliegue de poder

-¡Acaso va a pelear contra esa cosa, cabeza a cabeza!- Bobo vio impresionado el intercambio de golpes a alta velocidad, así mismo los soldados y el mismo Cesar veian la pelea desde los monitores

-I-Increíble…-

Rex y el EVO continuaba el intenso intercambio de golpes, destruyendo el piso debajo de ellos

 _ **-¡DIJISTE QUE SU PODER ES ADSORCIÓN DE IMPACTO! ¡NO NULIFICACIÓN! ¡¿SIGNIFICA QUE TIENE UN LIMITE PARA LO QUE PUEDE AGUANTAR CIERTO?!-**_ los golpes de Rex empezaron a impactar aún más en el cuerpo del EVO

 **¡BAM!**

 **-¡Ngh!-**

El monstruo asesto un poderoso golpe en el vientre de Rex otra vez, volviendo a perforar la misma herida haciéndolo escupir sangre

 _ **-¡Aaagh! ¡NNNRRRRRRR!-**_ de nuevo forzó su cuerpo y continúo golpeando con todas sus fuerzas

 _ **-¡¿ASI QUE ESTAS HECHO PARA PELEAR CONTRA MI GRANDULÓN?! ¡SI PUEDES SOPORTAR MI PODER ACTUAL AL CIEN PORCIENTO!-**_ Rex empezó a poner más fuerza, lentamente caminando y empujando al EVO mientras concentraba cada puñetazo

 _ **-¡ENTONCES SOLO TENDRE QUE IR MAS ALLA DE MI LIMITE! ¡Y OBLIGARTE A RENDIRTE!-**_ más fuerte, más rápido, más sólido, los golpes de Rex empezaron a sobreponerse a los golpes del EVO, golpeándolo múltiples veces en el cuerpo y la cara

 **Con el CIO**

Los miembros veian a tonitos la tenacidad de su amigo. Cada uno tenía sus propias reacciones

-Rex-san está dando todo lo que tiene, aun estando severamente herido…- Asia veía con lágrimas en los ojos la voluntad inquebrantable de su amigo

-Sus golpes no son aleatorios. Están dirigidos- Koneko observo detenidamente aun si la cámara no podía captarlo

-Y cada uno de esos golpes. Son más de cien por ciento de su poder- Rias estaba asombrada, el poder de Rex era simplemente monstruoso

-Es impresionante, ¿no les parece?- Kiba no dejaba de ver la pelea con una ardiente emoción

-Fufufu, es lo que esperarías de Rex-kun, nunca hay tiempo para relajarse cuando él está cerca- Akeno igualmente veía satisfecha el poder de su amigo, era algo demasiado asombroso

 **Con Rex**

 _ **-¡RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!-**_ asesto un poderoso golpe directo en el pecho del EVO, haciéndolo retroceder violentamente dañando la calle con sus piernas hasta que salió volando, rápidamente se lanzó contra el monstruo golpeado de nuevo su pecho, el EVO trato de contra arrestarlo, pero Rex lo bloqueo

 _ **-¡NNNRRAAA!-**_ Rex contrarresto con una patada doble en su barbilla mandándolo a volar hacia atrás dando volteretas, Rex se impulsó con las piernas saltando alto con los puños listo

 _ **-¡ALGUIEN COMO YO…!-**_ el monstruo se enderezo, empezó a correr como sus brazos y piernas ganando impulso para alcázar a Rex, cuyos puños empezaron a brillar, la energía se concentraba, estaba listo para hacer algo

 _ **-¡SIEMPRE ESTA LISTO PARA PATEAR EL TRASERO A TIPOS COMO TU!-**_ el puño se convirtió en un cohete, impulsando a Rex a toda velocidad, el EVO salto hacia a Rex solo para ser impactado por los nudillos cohetes super potenciados, catapultándolo hacia arriba, Rex no perdió tiempo, se abalanzo contra el EVO en el aire agarrándolo de su brazo, ahora los dos puños de Rex se activaron en modo cohete

 _ **-¡RRRRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-**_ con el impulso cohete, Rex lanzo al EVO suelo creando un poderoso impacto, destrozando el suelo, sin embargo, justo cuando el monstruo seguía suspendido en el aire. Rex ya había aterrizado en el suelo, su brazo izquierdo brillando de un azul intenso

 _ **-Ahora…para la lección final. Solo tengo tres palabras para ti…-**_ Rex retrajo su brazo listo para un último y poderoso impacto, la energía se reunía en su poderoso puño, sus pupilas cambiaron a azul mientras toda la energía de sus Nanites se reunía en su puño

 _ **-GREAT! DRILL! BREAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-**_

Disparo el poderoso puñetazo seguido de una gran explosión de energía brillo en el interior del EVO disparándolo hacia el frente como un proyectil, a travesando todo lo que estaba a su paso, desde edificios hasta incluso el mismo Empire State, recorriendo kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. La tierra temblaba a causa de la fuerza del puñetazo

Todos veian sorprendidos, el monstruo que creían todopoderoso había sido derrotado, y en el centro de la destrucción ya hacia Rex de pie, respirando lenta y calmadamente, sus nuevas máquinas se hicieron pedazos al igual que su chaqueta y su camisa luego de la intensa pelea, todo su torso y cuerpo superior estaba herido y sangrando, pero aun así se mantuvo de pie

-R-Real…mente…me pase de nuevo. Igualmente seguro no fueron más de cinco manzanas destruidas- Rex les levando el pulgar a sus compañeros

. . . . . .

-¡WUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- todos los soldados gritaron eufóricos ante la victoria tan increíble, Rex solo reía al ver a los muchachos abrazarse

 _ **[R-Realmente lo hizo. Él acabo con su absorción de impacto solo con su fuerza bruta, pareciera como una historia de ficción o incluso un comic]**_

 _-Siempre espere lo inesperado de Rex, doctora Holiday. Él siempre encuentra la manera de sorprendernos-_

 _ **[Esa nueva máquina. Imagina un poder como ese, debió golpear al EVO tan fuerte y rápido que no podía regenerarse. Es increíble]**_

Seis miro hacia su compañero, él se estiraba mientras se quitaba la fatiga, justo cuando pensó que vendría a la nave para irse, Rex había sacado sus turbinas y emprendió vuelo, haciendo al agente de mayor edad levantar una ceja en cuestionamiento

-¿Rex…?- ante la pregunta el EVO lo vio para interrumpirlo

-¡Si, si! ¡Se que me quieren hacer una fiesta de victoria, y eso esta chido! Peeeroooo… ¡Me necesitan en otro lugar! No me esperen despiertos!- con ello salió volando a toda velocidad

 **Mientras con el CIO**

 _ **[Señores y señoras como pueden ver. Lo que parecía ser un nuevo reto, resulto ser otra aplastante victoria para el agente de Providencia, Rex Salazar, ahora mismo las autoridades están calculando el paradero del EVO. Lastimosamente no pudimos obtener una entrevista con el Joven Rex dado que apenas terminar la pelea emprendió vuelo sin avisar. Les estaremos trayendo imágenes de la captura del EVO en vivo después de estos avances. Para más información, sigan sintonizándonos. Soy Claire Hopes quien les habla y esto es; Xtreme News!]**_

Termino la transmisión, en el club también festejaron por la victoria de Rex, aun después de que la situación pareciera sin esperanza, Rex se mantuvo firme con inquebrantable voluntad

-¡Me alegro tanto…Rex-san gano!- Asia lloro de felicidad

-No lo tuvo fácil. Pero ¿A dónde fue? ¿Con esas heridas no debería ser capaz de hacer mucho, cierto?- dijo Kiba al escuchar que Rex emprendió vuelo a alta velocidad

-Dijo que lo necesitaban en otro lugar…espera. Acaso él…- Rias pensó detenidamente, pero cuando todos estaban por entender a que se refería

 _-¡ABRAN CANCHAAAAAAAAA!-_

 **¡BAM! ¡CRASH!**

Sin ningún consentimiento, los miembros del CIO se voltearon para ver a ni más ni menos que al mismo Rex, quien se estrelló contra la ventana y de paso rompiendo algunos muebles, termino tirado de cabeza con las piernas suspendidas contra la pared

 _-Y-Yo lo arreglo…aaaaaaaauuuuuuch. V-Va a doler mañana…-_ cayó al piso totalmente adolorido

-¡¿R-Rex-san?! ¡A-A-Aguanta!- Asia se apresuró a socorrerlo, usando su Twilight Healing para curarlo lentamente, los miembros se quedaron viendo la escena, todavía procesando lo que acaba de pasar

-¿Él…cruzo desde Manhattan hasta llegar aquí?- cuestiono Kiba, apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que despego cuando lo vieron en las noticias

-Es rápido- dijo Koneko también impresionada

-Bueno, él dijo que iba a cumplir su promesa a cualquier costo. Veo que lo decía muy enserio- suspiro Rias al ver el desastre y el daño a propiedad, pero tampoco lo iba a regañar, Rex dijo que se iba a hacer responsable

-Jajaja…jaja. Lo siento por eso, yo lo arreglo- reía inocentemente el joven EVO

-¡R-Rex-san no te fuerces por favor! Tus heridas…son muchas y son profundas; hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras para que te trataran- Asia bajo la cabeza mientras mantenía activo su Sacred Gear, Rex por el otro lado la vio cabizbaja, pero solo sonrió, y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Asia

-Porque hacerlo, cuando siempre puedo contar con mi enfermera favorita. Además, es mi deber, no me puedo quejar. Igual sé que puedo contar contigo, Asia- le dio una amable sonrisa, haciendo a la rubia sonrojarse

-Además. Que clase de hombre seria, si no cumpliese la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amiga- el seguía sonriendo, aunque de alguna forma se tensó la atmosfera…dejando un silencio incomodo, Asia bajo la cabeza de nuevo

-Eh? E-Em…dije algo, raro?- pregunto confundido, pero al no encontrar respuesta dejo el tema

-Bueno. Ya dejando eso de lado. Aparte de venir al evento de Asia, quería hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante- dijo el EVO mientras se ponía de pie, para molestia de Asia que aún seguía curándolo

-¿Importante, dices? Si es así te escucharemos, dado que la noticia sobre el encarcelamiento de Makuza también causo un alboroto en el Inframundo, sobre todo a la facción de Ángeles Caídos- indico Rias al escuchar la petición del pelinegro

-Si, justo sobre eso les quería hablar, bueno…quizá sea peor. Pero ¡Hey! ¡Tenemos una fiesta que celebrar, así que vamos a ello!- animo Rex para levantar la pequeña tensión del ambiente

-¡Bien! ¡Todos, vamos al salón de eventos!- con un unánime "Si!" siguieron a Rias, Asia yendo detrás de Rex, quien se giró a verla

-Por cierto. Te ves genial con el nuevo cambio. Muy lindo- le sonrió, iluminando la sonrisa de la pequeña rubia que se sonrojo al instante

-¡G-Gracias!- dijo bastante sonrojada

-"Él lo noto!"- pensó con una sonrisa triunfadora

Llegado a eso, los demonios y el EVO llevaron a cabo la celebración, té, postres y un delicioso pastel para celebrar la llegada de su nueva integrante. Muchas risas fueron compartidas

 **Un rato después**

Ya con la fiesta y el ritual terminados, todos fueron a la sala de reuniones para escuchar lo que Rex tenía que decir, y dado que ahora estaba serio, era obvio que lo que estaba por compartirles puede ser bastante grave

El EVO todo un respiro primero, preparándose para hablar

-Bien, antes de ir al grano, debo silenciar el cuarto- dicho eso, se quitó su guante y procedió a poner su mano sobre el suelo. Las líneas azules se manifestaron en su brazo y se expandieron por toda la sala, la mansión y el recinto, incluido los cuerpos de todos los presentes y Rex mismo, segundos después, las líneas azules se retrajeron regresando a su dueño

-Bien, con eso está hecho- Rex volvió a ponerse su guante

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente?- pregunto Rias curiosa, se sobresaltó un poco cuando se vio cubierta de esas líneas azules

-No se preocupen. Solo apague todo aparato electrónico en un radio de diez kilómetros. Cuando estoy fuera por mucho tiempo, Providencia activa un sistema de cámaras con micrófono para rastrearme. Aparte, los agentes tenemos prohibido filtrar la información que se obtiene durante los operativos. En si lo que estoy a punto de hacer es ilegal, por eso quiero que quede entre nosotros, ya que ustedes tienen cierta influencia con…em…el inframundo. Creo que el que sepan esto sería muy importante- aclaro Rex a los presentes

Todos tragaron fuerte, quizá sea demasiado para ellos después de todo. Pero, si realmente era algo tan importante como para que la hermana del Maou deba estar advertida, tampoco podían ignorarlo

-Si es así entonces es mejor estar enterados. Adelante Rex- Rias le cedió la palabra a lo que este asintió

-Bien, así más o menos va la historia. Makuza estuvo usando una banda de mercenarios para capturar personas, experimentaba con las personas para convertirlas en EVOS sobrecargando sus Nanites y acelerando su mutación, seguido a ello les ponían un collar de adiestramiento-

-¿C-Collar de adiestramiento?- pregunto Asia algo perturbada con la historia

-Si, era una vieja tecnología…creada por Providencia hace mucho tiempo, solo digamos que hubo un incidente que me hizo dar un salto de seis meses en el futuro, al no estar yo "La Cura", Providencia quedo acordó de otro jefe que mando a desarrollar una tecnología que permita controlar a los EVOS manteniéndolos dóciles. Por suerte cuando regrese, mis compañeros y yo pusimos fin a la corrupta Providencia de ese entonces para tener a la "Nueva Providencia" de hoy- termino el rápido resumen de los acontecimientos cuando Caballero Negro tomo control del Consorcio

-Eso sueno como una bizarra aventura- dijo Rias al escuchar la historia de Rex

-Ni que lo digas. Ahora, Nueva Providencia desactivo y destruyo la tecnología de los collares hace mucho. ¿Cómo consiguió Makuza la tecnología de los collares? No lo sabemos, pero de esto estamos seguros. Makuza estuvo vendiendo a los EVOS a bandas Terroristas en otros países como armas, su mayor comprador siendo en Brasil, una banda llamada _"Los Purgadores"_ , afortunadamente la mayor parte de la banda fue desarticulada hace unos días- explico la situación hasta ahora

-Ya veo debió ser duro, pero… ¿Cómo exactamente nos vincula? Makuza es el único responsable por empezar ese negocio en el marcado negro- pregunto Rias, a lo que Rex tenía la mirada algo oscura, mientras sacaba un dispositivo de su chaqueta

-Sobre eso quería hablar. Hace unos días, mi jefe Caballero Blanco, me mostro estas imágenes captadas durante el operativo en Brasil. Les advierto, esto podría ser… **inquietante** \- todos estaban nerviosos por la tensión en el ambiente mientras Rex encendía el artefacto

Las imágenes salieron a la luz, lentamente las expresiones de los demonios cambio a una mezcla entre la sorpresa, el shock y la incredibilidad…

-¡E-Esos…son…!- las pupilas de Rias se dilataron ante el shock

-No…eso, eso no puede ser posible- Akeno incluso su expresión calmada desapareció

-Dios nos ampare…*auch*- Asia cruzo las manos…aun si le dolía la cabeza

-Esto es malo. Muy malo-

-Asi es. **Angeles Caidos.** Trabajando como fuerza de apoyo y guardaespaldas de _Los Purgadores_. Estas imágenes fueron tomadas durante el operativo, en casi todas las instalaciones que fueron desarticuladas, estos Angeles Caidos estuvieron defendiéndolo con todo. Muchos hombres cayeron por la sorpresa, pero aun así no pudieron con la fuerza de Providencia, malo para nosotros, bueno para ustedes. No pudimos capturar a ninguno de ellos para interrogarlos, así que su secreto y sus vidas están a salvo de la más peligrosa Organización Militar. Ahora que han visto esto ¿Qué piensan? ¿tienen alguna idea de porque paso esto? Porque a juzgar por sus expresiones, están tan sorprendidos como nosotros lo estuvimos- aclaro Rex luego de terminar de mostrar las imágenes

En efecto, ellos estaban sin aliento, todavía procesando lo que acaba de pasar, lentamente recobrando la compostura

-Tendré que ponerme en contacto con Maou-sama inmediatamente. Rex-san ¿Podrías prestarme tu dispositivo? Él no me creería si solo se lo dijera- pidió Rias a lo que el EVO asintió

-Si él puede solucionarlo rápido, entonces cuento contigo. Mi jefe, Caballero Blanco quiere que les mande a esas aves en una bandeja de plata. Y lo que menos quiero es una guerra del evangelio en mi ciudad. Se que es poner mucho peso sobre ustedes, pero, son los únicos con los que puedo contar sobre este tema. Lo dejo en sus manos- se inclinó con respeto, como dicta la cultura del lugar donde esta

-Pero eso no explica porque había un pequeño grupo de Angeles Caidos haciendo de guardaespaldas. No creo que Makuza tuvieran tanto control sobre sus subordinados, mucho menos sobre su misma especie. Derecho escuche que lo habían desterrado- comento Akeno, ya había oído sobre dicho caído…por su padre

-Según decían. Fue desterrado por experimentar en miembros de su propia facción, así como humanos y otros seres vivos. Pero aún no sabemos cómo pudo escapar del destierro.- Rias pensó detenidamente, y Rex se metio en el tema

-¿A dónde lo "desterraron" exactamente?- pregunto el pelinegro

-A una dimensión de bolsillo, hecha para él, ahí fue encarcelado. Por eso me pregunto cómo escapo- al saber eso, algo en Rex hizo clic

-Dimension de bolsillo. Escapo recientemente. Trabaja con EVOS. Repentino conocimiento sobre Nanites. **Conoce a Van Klaiss**. Acaso…- al conectar cada una de las palabras claves. Un solo nombre vino a la cabeza de Rex…el nombre del responsable de todo esto

 **-Brecha…-**

Al escuchar dicha palabras los demonios levantaron cabeza hacia el EVO

-¿Quién?- Rias pregunto…al ver a Rex con esa cara de "ya sé que está pasando" escrita en el

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay nadie además de ella que pueda hacer eso! ¡Que idiota, porque no pensé en ella antes! ¡Jajaja!- empezó a reírse para si mismo, llevándose una mirada confundida de sus amigos demonios

-¿Rex-san. ¿De que está hablando?- pregunto Asia algo preocupada

-No "que". "Quien", su nombre es Brecha una EVO que solía trabajar con Van Klaiss, verán cuando las personas se vuelven EVOS estos reciben ciertas habilidades, cada una más diferente, única y poderosa que la anterior. Y los más peligrosos son los EVOS que pueden usar estas habilidades a conciencia y voluntad. Brecha era capaz de abrir portales que conducen a múltiples lugares diferentes, incluso eras del tiempo, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que tuve ese pequeño salto de seis meses en el futuro? Ella fue la culpable, si hay alguien que pudo haber liberado a Makuza, fue ella. Eso explica porque Makuza conoce a Van Klaiss, como es que sabe sobre Nanites y porque está aquí experimentando con gente- explico Rex bastante exaltado pero satisfecho por armar un rompecabezas

-¿Esta tal "Brecha" dices que puede abrir portales dimensionales que la llevan a cualquier lado, cierto?- pregunto Kiba…bastante inquieto por toda la información

-Eso mero dije. Ah, casi olvide mencionar que tiene una enfermiza obsesión conmigo. Jamás hubo un día en que dejara de molestarme, pero luego de la curación global desapareció también. El hecho de que allá vuelto me inquieta- se cruzó de brazos viéndose molesto de solo recordarlo

-Y-Ya veo. Pero, porque habrían Angeles Caidos que estuvieran dispuestos a trabajar con el- se preguntó Rias, cuando alguien es desterrado es completamente despreciado por su facción, al punto de tratar de matarlo si se atreviese a regresar, eso aun no tenía sentido para ella

-Si tuviera que adivinar. Fueron amenazados, no se me ocurre otra razón. O quizás estaban siendo controlados, pero les puede asegurar que no hacían esto por voluntad propia- las cosas se ponían tensas, la Facción de los Angeles Caidos se está metiendo cada más con el mundo humano, peor aún, con una poderosa organización militar. Si una guerra ocurre, el cielo y el suelo se tornarán rojos

-Como dije. Hablare con Maou-sama sobre esto, si hay alguien que puede solucionar esto lo más rápido posible es él. Rex…puedo pedirte que sigas cubriéndonos hasta entonces?- pido Rias inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente

-Oye no es necesaria la reverencia, ni mucho menos que me lo pidas. Hago esto porque es mi deber hacerlo, además. ¿Somos amigos no? ¡Nos cubrimos las espaldas!- levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa bastante confiada, levantando el anime de sus queridos amigos

-Esta bien. Dejo esto en tus manos Rex, gracias por tu ayuda- de nuevo agradeció la chica pelirroja

-U-Hm, los ayudare con cualquier cosa que necesiten. Solo llámenme, debo regresar al HQ de Providencia. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Ah, por cierto, mañana traeré las herramientas para reparar eso! ¡Dejen que yo lo haga!- con eso, el joven EVO salió por el agujero que hizo y se fue volando usando sus turbinas

Los demonios ahora tenían más cosas de que preocuparse. Rias en especial…debía estar lista para lo que vendrá en los siguientes días, sin embargo las palabras de Rex resonaron en su mente

-"Ayudarme con cualquier cosa…eh? Sin tan solo, fuese así de fácil…"- pensó ligeramente deprimida, sabiendo que no podría librarse de su compromiso aunque aparezca un caballero en brillante armadura

Akeno por supuesto había notado la mirada melancólica que tenía su amiga, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, dado al contexto de las palabras de Rex, Akeno sabía lo que su amiga pensaba, y aunque también quisiera que así fuera. Ellas no quieren meter al joven EVO en un asunto que podría ponerlo en peligro

-"Rias…"- la pelinegra no podía hacer nada más aparte de darle consuelo. Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Rex sobrevolaba la ciudad dirigiéndose a Providencia…es un largo camino y ya había usado el "Turbo Charge" para llegar a Japón, debía ir a un lugar alejado para pedir y esperar a su transporte

-Blanco va a estar muy interesado por saber que vine a hacer al otro lado del mundo. Bueno, le diré que Brecha regreso y me llevo allá. Con eso ya seria media verdad ¿cierto?- hablo consigo mismo mientras llegaba a lo que sería una bahía, un lugar amplio, despejado y desolado para pedir un transporte

 _-"Aquí Rex Salazar, pidiendo un transporte, diríjalo a mis coordenadas actuales"-_

 _-[Aquí Providencia HQ, hemos ubicado su locación Agente Rex. Ahora mismo se está enviando un transporte de clase tres. 10 a 15 minutos máximo para la extracción. Cambio]-_

 _-"Roger"-_

Apago el comunicador y precedió a sentarse en los tablones de madera

-(suspira) Hoy fue un día agotador. Solo espero que se termine ya…-

 _ **-Si…sería bueno que se termine ya…-**_

-Haaa~ por fin alguien que me entiende…-

[Cargando…Cargando…Cargando… _*ERROR 404*]_

-¡¿EPSERA, QUE?!- Rex se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz siniestra que le había hablado cerca del oído

 _ **-Mi lindo, lindo favorito. Han sido dos largos y dolorosos años. Estuve aguantado tanto ~~~-**_

Era una voz femenina, con un tono seductor. Rex miro a todos los lados posibles en búsqueda del enemigo, sin tener éxito, por acto de reflejo activo sus Smack Hands

-¡Muy bien, _señorita_! ¡Deje de jugar a las escondidas y salga de una vez, estoy a ocho o nueve minutos de que mi "taxi" este aquí! ¡Asi que hagamos esto RAPIDO!- grito enfurecido

 _ **-¿Oh de verdad? No sabía que eras un QuickShot, Rex-Darling~. Siempre pensé que eras más**_ _ **DURADERO~~~**_ _ **-**_

Puso énfasis al final, molestando bastante a pelinegro

-¡YA PARALE CON LAS BROMAS DE DOBLE SENTIDO!- grito frustrado

 _ **-Fufufu~. No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Aunque has crecido y te vez más fuerte…grrr~. Yo…n-no puedo esperar maaaaaaasssss~~~!-**_

La mujer parecía perder la compostura, parecía como si estuviera a mitad del climax lo cual a Rex perturbo

-Algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo…-

 _ **-¡SE MIO, REX-DARLING~~!-**_

Un portal rojizo y negro apareció y se tragó a Rex a una velocidad a la cual este ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Justo ahí, en esa misma bahía, todo se volvió silencioso, tal y como estaba antes de que Rex apareciera, segundos después aterrizo la nave solo para ver que el Agente no estaba pero si había algo…

Ahí escrito en la pared de madera…

 _-[Ah…HQ? …I think we have…a problem]-_

 _ **TOME PRESTADO A MI LINDO FAVORITO**_

 _ **-BRECHA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **UFF! O SI PÁPU! POR FIN LO TERMINE! LO TERMINEEEEEEE!**

 **Ahora, la razón por la cual tarde en hacerlo es porque no estaba seguro de como terminarlo…pero al final me decide por avanzar la historia un poco mas. Espero les gustase ese final tan como de suspenso que tanto les gusta XD. La pelea de Rex contra el EVO fue completamente inspirada en la de Noumu vs All Might, era muy obvio si se lo pregunta. Y en cuento a la nueva arma de Rex…es una referencia a… ¡OVERWATCH! (que? Acaso esperabas JoJo's? PERO FUI YO…OVERWATCH!) En fin, el arma de Rex esta basada en el Doomfist, pero en sus dos brazos y con sus colores característicos que tienen las armas Omega de Rex. Espero les haya gustado**

 **UNA NUEVA ADICION A LA HISTORIA! Llego Brecha a ponder las cosas de cabeza, que es lo que esta loca Yandere le hara nuestro querido y evidiable protagonista patea traseros favorito?! Podra Levia-tan tener su tan esperada cita y noche fogosa que tanto ha esperado?! Tendra Rias su soñada escena de una princesa siendo rescatada por el caballero de brillante y robótica armadura?! Síganme a mí, Inferno999 en los próximos capítulos de…!**

 **MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES!**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar su comentario al terminar de leer, agréguenla a favoritos si desean y no olviden seguir en esta sensual y genial página XD**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

 **¡Mata ne! ¡Min'na-san! ^w^/**

 **LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA ES: UN SECRETO ;3**


End file.
